The Peculiar Adventures of Rayne Lestange
by SummerRainUnna
Summary: William Arthur Weasley fist laid eyes upon Rayne Riddle Lestrange in 1982 on the Hogwarts Express. Rayne was the white sheep of her family, the only daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. As her parents, she was expected to be sorted into Slytherin and become a Death Eater. Everyone was very much surprised when quite the opposite transpired…
1. Chapter 1

I am working on Rayne's backstory as of now, enjoy!

Year: 1982, 1 September

The Hogwarts Express chugged along the track, steam bellowing out of its chimney. Rayne Lestrange sat in a compartment at the very back of the train. She was alone, much to her own delight, and away from the cheerful laughing and conversations. She had never been one for noise, much rather preferring a serene silence and her own world. She watched the land pass by the window, the large planes changing into a heavy forest. A soft knock jarred her thoughts, making her turn her head to the door. There, a boy stood. His pale skin made his blue eyes and ginger hair stand out. She waved her hand, beckoning him into the compartment. He opened the door slowly, stepping in and shutting it behind himself. He stood rather awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Do you mind if I join you? All the other compartments are full…and very loud" he added.

Rayne gave a small smile, feeling connected with the stranger in their similar thoughts. She gestured to the empty bench in front of herself as he took a seat.

"I'm Bill, by the way, Bill Weasley" He introduced himself.

"Rayne…" Rayne hesitated for a moment, fearing his reaction to her full name. "Rayne Lestrange…"

She waited, but it was as if her name didn't faze him.

"Nice to meet you. Is this your first year too?" He asked.

Rayne nodded her head. "Yes..."

The two feel into a comfortable silence, both watching the world go by. Finally, Rayne decided to break the silence.

"So…I know you have heard of the Lestrange family…everyone has" She said sadly, remembering all the prejudice she's had to endure over the years.

Bill was quiet for a moment, keeping his eyes out the window before responding.

"Yes, I've heard of your family. Your parents and uncle are in Azkaban...they supported… _him_ " He looked at her now, with serious eyes. "But, that doesn't mean you had anything to do with it. You were a kid during that war, just like I was. Besides, your different from them…I can tell." He smiled at her, his smile infectious and making her mouth twist up instantly. She ducked her head, giving a small laugh.

"When they went to Azkaban, I ended up with my aunt and uncle, Lucius and Narcissa. You must know of them, too, and their pure-blood supremacy. They tried to get through to me, to get me to see my heritage. They would call me the 'white sheep of the family'." She looked back to him. "I never felt like I belonged in my own family…what about you? What is your family like? The Weasley's are a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight as well, aren't they?"

Bill chuckled this time. "Mum and Dad hate that our family is on that list…Mum always says how she has nothing against Muggles or half-blood. I suppose we're considered blood traitors by many." He pulled out the picture from his pocket, showing it to her as she took it from him.

She watched the moving picture as Bill pointed out each member of his family.

"That's mum, holding Ginny, the youngest and only girl of the family. That's Dad holding Ron, and those two are the twins George and Fred. Mischievous little buggars they are…and that's Percy and Charlie. Oh, and me of course" Rayne smiled down at the picture, watching the family scrunch together for the photo and laughing. It was such a foreign thing to her, seeing a happy family…together…

She handed the photo back to Bill as he tucked it back in his pocket.

"You have such a large family. And you all seem so happy to just be near each other" She commented, making Bill smile.

"We get on each other's nerves and drive each other up the walls… but we wouldn't have it any other way I suppose." He laughed to himself.

The two fell back into their silence, enjoying the views and each other's company.

The first years were lined up at the front of the Great Hall, all starring around is awe at the starry ceiling and hundreds of floating candles. Their attention turned to Albus Dumbledore as he rose from his head seat, addressing the first years and welcoming them to Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall took over, explaining the sorting ceremony to the first years. She pulled out a parchment, reading off names as the students one by one stepped up and were sorted into their houses. Bill and Rayne stood close by each other, muttering to each other about the houses.

"Mum and Dad were both sorted into Gryffindor when they attended Hogwarts…it'd be nice to continue the legacy" Bill grinned at her as she laughed gently.

"No doubt you'll be sorted into that house…brave at heart, daring, especially nerving" Rayne smiled as the two stifled laughs.

"What house do you want than? I'd see you as a Ravenclaw. Wit, learning, and wisdom seem to match you perfectly"

Rayne gave a soft sigh at that. "No, I already know what house I'll be placed in. All my family; including the Blacks and Malfoys, have all been sorted into Slytherin."

Bill gave her a small shrug in response. "Never know, you are different, so who's to say you won't be put in another house."

Before she could respond back to him, his name was called. He gave her a small smile before walking through the crowd of students and up the steps, sitting on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat upon his head, it scrunched its face.

"Ah, yes. Yes…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat exclaimed loudly.

Rayne smiled as the Gryffindor table erupted into shouts and applause, welcoming their new member to the table. McGonagall looked back to the parchment.

"…Rayne Lestrange!" She shouted. The whole room going quiet.

Rayne couldn't help notice that the teachers and staff had stopped their small chats, all eyes now trained on her. She stepped forward hesitantly, watching the line of teachers. She slowly sat on the stool, the hat put on her head. The hat was silent for a moment than began to whisper, so quiet that only she heard it.

"Hmm, Lestrange…You have a long line of Slytherin ancestors…Yes, yes. You'd fit in just fine there, you're so very ambitious and very clever dear girl…yet, and I also see your wisdom. Wisdom beyond your years. You would do amazing in Ravenclaw as well you know….but perhaps…you are so kind and tolerant. Maybe Hufflepuff is the house for you…and yet…your bravery and daring are very much prominent as well. Gryffindor may be the perfect house for you." The hat whispered softly, every passing minute Rayne anxiousness grew. "Which house to put you in my dear…which one to choose…You make is so very hard on this old hat. I dare say this is the hardest sort I've had…"

Minutes continued to pass by as the hat deliberated with itself. Five minutes passed before the hat finally spoke up. "Yes, I know just where to place you dear girl…GRYFFINDOR!"

Rayne froze in place, hardly believing what she had heard. She hadn't been placed in Slytherin. After moments of disbelief silence, the Gryffindor table erupted into applause. She stood, making her way to the table and sat beside Bill. She couldn't help but exchange a smile with him as she was welcomed into her house.

The first years were ushered along the staircases by A Gryffindor Perfect. He explained to them all about Hogwarts, and how to get to the dormitories. He stopped in front of a portrait of a large woman, giving her a password that allowed them to enter into the lavish common room. The red and gold room put off a cozy warmth and seemed so inviting. To the left was a staircase leading to the boy's dormitories and to the right was the girl's. As the group split off to explore on their own, Rayne moved to one of the grand windows to stare out at the grounds. Hallway gossip informed her that the Daily Prophet was already gathering a story on her being sorted into Gryffindor. No doubt she would soon get a letter from her family on their shame of her…like she didn't know it already. But, today had changed things for her. Perhaps, she really could be different from her family.

The first few months at Hogwarts flew by for Rayne. She happily settled into a routine, and was excelling in all her classes. She had become very close friends with Bill, something she had never experienced before in her solitary life. For once in her life, she felt truly accepted and happy. Christmas was fast approaching, and many of the students were getting ready to return home for the holidays. Rayne was not one of them. She'd rather be alone here than to be among her cynical family. But, she would also miss seeing her little cousin, Draco, who she loved dearly. The little boy never seemed to laugh or smile unless she was with him. His family had already started rubbing off on him. The poor boy didn't know what playing even was, as he had been taught to be quiet and behave. She remembered back to the month before she was to go off to Hogwarts, when she brought Draco with her to Diagon Alley to buy her school items. He was just two years old and had never been around such hustle and bustle before. He took in the world with big, curious eyes and had smiled more than she ever saw before. When they went to the Owl Emporium, She had chosen a snowy owl that she named Abner. Draco, on the other hand, had his eyes set on a scrawny little eagle owl hatchling that was tucked into the back corner of the store. When Rayne had asked the owner, she had explained that the little owl was a runt and not expected to live very long. No one wanted to buy the poor creature, so Rayne decided that Draco needed an owl of his own. He was so delighted when she had purchased the small owl for him, and even named the owl Riddle after her middle name. Draco had learned tirelessly to prefect his writing, even at such a young age, just so he could send letters to her while she was away.

Oh yes, she would miss little Draco so. Hearing the door to the common room open, she turned to find Bill walking inside. He made his way over to her, sitting on the other cushioned chair.

"You're still here? I thought you were going home for the holidays?" She asked.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you here alone to mope around" Bill gave a shrug. "So, I figured you'd want to come home with me for the holiday. Mum and Dad have already said it was alright."

She watched him, slowly smiling at his request. "I'd love to join your family for Christmas, it sounds like so much fun"

Bill laughed at her comment, shaking his head. "Perhaps after a week with my family you'll run for the hills". The two laughed, Bill stood. "Well, pack up, we leave in a bit"

Rayne nodded, hurrying off to her dorm to pack.

In her excitement, it only took her 15 minutes to pack her traveling bag and run back down the stairs into the common room to meet Bill.

Year: 1982, December:

Bill's father, Arthur, picked them up in a blue flying car. It amazed Rayne to see such a thing, as her family discouraged anything Muggle related. The ride to their home, the Burrow, was amazing. They smoothly landed on the ground, driving up to the home. Getting out of the car, Rayne took a moment to look around. There was a pen of chickens, most walking about and pecking the ground. Rayne had never before seen a live chicken, and watching them was so captivating to her. She followed after Bill and Arthur, her hands were shaking from her anxiousness. What if they didn't accept her? What if she made a fool of herself? She made herself take a few breaths, concentrating rather on the house. It was marvelous to her, it wasn't pristine and extravagant like Malfoy Manor, but was so inviting and comfortable. If she could, she would want a house like this. A family home, a home that was meant to be lived in, a home to make messes and memories. It was crooked and imperfect, and Rayne loved everything about it.

Arthur opened the door, peering inside the home and called out. "Molly darling, we're here!"

A white cloud exploded from the door, showering the three in snowy white dust. Rayne blinked her eyes, coughing. Yelling could be heard from inside the house, and Bill muttered something about 'those twins again'. As they made their way into the house, Rayne saw that every inch of the room was covered in the same white dust. Two boys, no more than four years old and dressed exactly the same, ran past Arthur to hide behind Bill. The two were giggling hysterically, clutching their elder brother's pant legs. A portly woman, Molly, walked from the kitchen covered in the white dust and was fuming mad.

"Fred! George!" She shrieked.

"What did they do this time, Molly?" Arthur asked, eyeing the two troublemakers.

"We only did what mum asked!" One exclaimed through his giggles.

"She asked us to dust the tree with fake snow!" The other said.

"I said the _tree_ , not the whole house!" Molly yelled.

Rayne had to stifle a laugh, finding this display quiet enjoyable. Molly finally looked at her, her expression quickly softening.

"Well, this must be Rayne. Welcome to the Burrow dear, make yourself at home" She said softly, than went back to glaring at the twins. "Don't you dare pull any of your tricks on our guest!"

Rayne finally spoke up, laughing gently. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley. If I get tricked that just means I deserved it, right?" Her eyes fell to the twins, their grins lighting up.

"I like her!" The two exclaimed in unison.

Molly rolled her eyes, pulling her wand out and swishing it as the dust seemed to vanish. She looked to the group, sighing. "Well then, Rayne dear, where would you like to stay? You can take Bill's room and he can bunk with Charlie, or there's a spare bed in Ginny's room but she can be a handful…"

Rayne smiled to herself. "I'll bunk with Ginny, I'd hate to run Bill from his room".

Molly nodded, gesturing her as she walked up the stairs. "Let's get you settled in and then you can help us decorate the house".

After all introductions had been made, Rayne was in the center of a mess of tinsel, ribbons, and garlands. All the Weasley's were running about the small Livingroom and kitchen, decorating every square inch. Rayne had never seen anything like it before, as the house elves were normally the ones to decorate the manor overnight while everyone else slept. It was something none of the Weasley children could understand, having someone who had never decorated for Christmas before. Thankfully, she had a whole family to teach her just how to do it.

She wrapped the garland around the staircase railing, just as Molly had shown her, and then started attaching bouts of holly to it. She loved this scene, a family doing things together. Laughing together. Just enjoying each other. She loved the noise that was ever present here. Molly had called all the children over to the tree, Bill gesturing Rayne when she didn't immediately come. Molly had held an old, battered gold star tree topper that looked centuries old.

"Rayne, do us the honor and put the topper on the tree this year" Molly said to her, handing her the star.

She had walked to the tree, standing just a little taller than herself and tried to reach up, missing the top point by a few inches. Bill had grasped her around the waist and lifted her up, a gasp turned into a laugh as she looked back to him than up at the tree. Nestling the topper onto the tree, Bill set her back down. With a wave of the wand, the tree lit up with bright colored lights. It certainly wasn't the largest or most ornate tree she ever saw, but this tree was flawless to her in every way possible.

The younger children, minus Percy who sat on the couch with a book, went outside to play in the snow. This left Molly with some moments of peace to start dinner and Arthur time to go to the garage to archive his muggle items. Not long after dinner was called. Where her dinners at the Manor were either alone, or in complete silence, this dinner had all kinds of chatter and jokes. Instead of a whole table's length between each other, this whole family was scrunched up together with elbows sometimes knocking together. The contrast from the Burrow to the Manor seemed to blow her mind at times.

After dinner, the whole family had gathered in the living room to hear Arthur tell stories that muggle parents told their children on Christmas Eve. Soon Molly had ushered the younger children upstairs to bed with the threat that there would be no presents under the tree if they didn't go straight to sleep. Percy, although not told to, decided to go on to bed anyway so he could read in peace. Rayne, along with Bill and Charlie, helped Molly arrange the presents underneath the tree before they themselves went up to bed. The house was silent for the first time today. She opened her trunk, pulling a parchment and her ink and quill from it. She sat down at the desk in front of the window, her owl Abner sitting on his perch close by. She started writing her letter.

 _Draco;_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be there for Christmas. I miss you dearly you know. I hope I can visit you soon, but until then I made sure to get you a special Christmas gift!_

 _Much Love, Rayne._

Rayne folded the letter than crouched, pulling the small parcel from the trunk, slipping the letter through the twine ribbon. Rayne held the parcel out as Abner took it in his beak.

"To Draco" She whispered to the owl, petting its head. She opened the window as Abner took flight, disappearing out of sight.

Rayne woke to the sound of patting feet and excited whispers. She rose out of bed as the door opened, Bill stood smiling at her as the twins raced past him and clutched each of her arms.

"Come on Rayne, its Christmas" Fred began to tug on her arm, George following with her other.

The two ushered Rayne from the bedroom and down the stairs where the family was already gathered. The twins released her arms to go and sit beside Charlie on the floor, Rayne made her way to them, picking up little Ginny and sitting on Charlie's other side. She placed the baby in her lap, Bill taking a seat next to her. Molly started passing out gifts to the children, Rayne smiling as she saw their faces light up.

"Here darling" Molly's voice jarred her thoughts, looking to her she saw Molly holding out two parcels to her.

Rayne carefully took them, smiling and said a thank you. The twins and Ron were already tearing into their gifts, excited to find a menagerie of sweets and a knitted sweater with their initial on it. They put them on immediately. Percy and Charlie opened theirs next, also finding sweets and a knitted sweater. Like the younger kids they quickly put them on. Rayne had helped little Ginny open her gifts. She was so excited to find a chocolate frog, and to get a soft pink knitted blanket with her initials on one corner. Bill went next, choosing to watch his siblings open their presents first before him. Sweets and a sweater, again the sweater being instantly put on. Rayne found that they all had stopped to watch her, Molly giving a soft smile at her.

"Well, go on dear. Let's see what you got"

Rayne smiled, opening the smaller of the parcels to find a box of crystallized pineapple. She looked up at Molly and Arthur, smiling.

"These are my favorite" She said happily, than picked up the slightly larger parcel. She peeled the brown paper away, starring at the knitted sweater with an 'R' on the front. She pulled it up, looking at it in amazement than quickly put it on. "I…I love it…" She gently set Ginny into Bill's lap, jumping up to hug Molly as she laughed, embracing her back.

"I'm so glad you like it dear" Molly rubbed her back, patting her as Rayne pulled back, looking down at the sweater.

"…No one has ever made me anything by hand before…" She admitted than looked to Molly. "…Can you teach me how to do that knitting charm?"

Molly seemed surprised by question, but quickly agreed. "Of course dear, of course" Molly waved her hand, going back into the kitchen to set the table for breakfast. Rayne looked over to the window as the small screech echoed, Abner landing on the sill with a letter in his beak. Rayne walked over to him, taking the letter and opened it. Bill moved to stand beside her.

"A letter, huh? Who's it from?" He asked, peering over her shoulder.

"My cousin, Draco" Rayne muttered, concentrating on reading the letter.

 _Rae;_

 _Thank you for the locket! I will always wear it!_

 _Happy Christmas, Draco_

Rayne could not help but smile as she read the slightly sloppy writing. She looked back to Bill, showing him the letter.

"I sent Draco a locket for Christmas, with a picture of him and myself…" She set the letter down, crossing her arms around herself. "I worry about him…I don't…I don't want him to be like our family…"

Bill smiled back at her sadly, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The New Year's came and gone, all the while Rayne found herself quiet entertained by the Weasley brood. The Christmas break was nearing its end, with Bill and Rayne getting ready to take the train back to Hogwarts.

Year: 1983, Summer Break

Rayne found herself a home at the Burrow. Molly insisted that she stay with them for the summer months, and when she arrived she couldn't help but notice that a new room had been added to the first floor. She found Molly waiting anxiously on the porch as she and Bill made their way to the house.

"Welcome home dears!" Moll exclaimed, giving them each a large hug. "I suppose you've already seen the new addition to the house, yes?"

Bill scoffed, giving her a lopsided grin. "It's not another baby, is it mum?"

Molly swatted his arm for that. "Oh, no. I just decided that our girl will need a room of her own if she's to live with us"

"Really? You…you made me a room?" Rayne asked.

"Of course dear! Come, come let's put your things up!" Molly hurried into the house, Bill and Rayne exchanging glanced before following after her.

Bill held the door for her, gesturing her in. Before she could get a foot over the threshold, two blurs knocked into her. Rayne tipped back, about to fall as Bill quickly grasped her hand to stop her. She looked down to the twins hugging one leg each.

"Rayne, we-"Fred started off.

"Missed you!" George finished.

Rayne couldn't help but laugh at the two as they beamed up at her. She hugged them tight, tousling their hair.

"Hello Fred" Rayne looked to Fred than to George. "Hello George"

"He's not Fred, I am!" George responded, crossing his arms.

"No, you're George" Rayne corrected, grinning at them.

"How can you always tell?" Fred whined, pouting that their trick didn't work.

"Because I just know" Rayne left them with the vague answer, the two mulling over her words.

Rayne stopped along the way to the stairs to look into the living room where Ron and Ginny played on the old rug, she smiled, waving.

"Hello you two" Rayne greeted before following Molly up the stairs. Charlie came out of his room next to Ginny's, peering over the banisher.

"Rae! Welcome back!" He beamed, smiling.

Rayne looked up to him. "Hello Charlie! Where's Percy?"

Charlie pointed to the floor above them. "His room. He's been hauled up there studying all morning!"

Rayne laughed gently, knowing that was typical behavior of Percy. Molly led her down the narrow corridor, passing Charlie.

"Alright dear, here's your room. Its right next to Bill's" Molly opened the door, stepping inside the small bedroom. "It's not much, though…"

Rayne stopped at the doorway, looking about the room. There was a full size bed was set up into one corner in front of the window, a dresser next to it and a writing desk on the other wall. Rayne smiled, walking to the bed to look out the window.

"No, it's perfect. I love it" Rayne turned, hugging Molly. "Thank you"

Molly hugged her back. "You settle in, dinner will be ready soon" Molly took her leave, Bill walking to the doorway a short time later. He stood in the doorway, looking about the room and smiled.

"Mum and Dad did a good job" He nodded, looking to her. "You feel at home?"

Rayne laughed, sitting on the bed. "I always feel at home here" She responded and sighed. "I can't believe our first year is already gone."

Bill nodded, looking to the window as Abner landed on the sill. "Ah, your owl is here"

Bill walked over, pushing the window open as Abner hopped into the room than flew to perch on the back of the chair. He shook his body, fluffing himself up. Rayne paused, listening to the yelling and laughed.

"Come on, let's go wrangle the twins before your mother blows a fuse" Rayne stood, walking from the room and down the stairs. "Fred, George!"

Rayne's body jolted awake, her body covered in a cold sweat. Her face was pale, her eyes large with fear. Another nightmare, always the same. The image of a bald man, with no nose and ashen skin still burned in her mind. The house was silent, everyone having gone to bed hours ago. But, Rayne laid awake. She sighed gently, rolling over in the bed. She desperately tried to fall back asleep, all in vain. Soon she threw back the blankets with an exasperated groan, rubbing her hands over her face. The soft knock rose on her door before it opened a crack. Bill's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Rayne? You awake?" He asked than peered in at her, quietly pushing the door farther open to step inside. "Are you alright? Another nightmare?"

Rayne nodded her head as he closed the door behind himself, walking over to her than sat down alongside her. He pulled her to him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He could tell by her trembling she was crying, but didn't say another word. He only rubbed her back, comforting her like he would his brothers.

Year: 1984 and 1989

Going into their third year at Hogwarts, both Rayne and Bill decided on the challenge of taking all five electives plus their core classes. This could only be done with a time turner, since some classes were taught at the same time. The time turner was a gift from Arthur, and the two of them used it only for classes. Rayne sat at the great hall table, watching the new first years being escorted through the hall. They all had a look of pure awe, starring at the ceiling and floating candles. Rayne leaned over to Bill, who looked up from his book.

"You think we looked that dumb struck our first year?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the new students.

Bill chuckled, giving his head a shake at her comment. "Probably, must have been a riot for the older students who watched us"

Rayne smiled, listening as names were starting to be called. The sorting hate went to work putting students into their new houses. Soon Charlie Weasley was called up, and of course sorted into Gryffindor. Rayne and Bill cheered for him, welcoming him to the table as he sat across from them. Rayne was happy to see that yet another Weasley was chosen for Gryffindor. Like Bill, Charlie had expressed his fear in being put in a different house over the past summer months. Both Rayne and Bill tried to calm his nerves, but it was mostly useless.

The duo had to again go through the same situation when it was Percy's turn to start Hogwarts. Naturally Percy was also sorted into Gryffindor. The two had obtained all 12 possible OWLS the year before, and began taking NEWT classes for their final two years. Rayne continued to live with the Weasley's during Christmas and summer breaks, and still kept in contact with Draco through letters. When the pair reached their final years and graduated from Hogwarts, Molly made sure to throw them a large celebration party at the Burrow.

Music echoed through the house, barely audible through the laughter and chatter. The furniture in the living room had been pushed to the walls, allowing a small open area where Molly and Arthur showed the kids how to dance. The children laughed, clapping along as they bounced from one end of the circle to the other. Charlie had been first to grab Rayne's hand, twirling her around as she laughed. Fred caught her hand next, George catching her other hand.

"It's not fair-"George started.

"-that you graduate before we start school" Fred finished.

"We wanted to be with you for at least one year" The two said in unison.

Rayne laughed gently at their pouting, looking around at the other Weasley's.

"Actually, the two of you will be seeing me next year" She admitted, looking back to them.

"Huh? What do you mean? You just graduated" Bill asked.

"Well, Dumbledore has offered me a teacher's position" Rayne looked to him, smiling. "Well, for the first two years I'll be a teacher's assistant. But after that I'll be a full fledge professor"

The twins glanced to each other, grinning.

"Rae will be our teacher?" Fred asked.

"Wicked" George muttered.

Bill ignored the twins. "So, what subject will you teach?"

Rayne scoffed, smiling. "As if you have to ask. Study of Ancient Runes of course. Professor Babbling will be retiring in the next two years, Dumbledore decided he wanted me to replace her"

"That's wonderful!" Bill exclaimed, grasping Rayne into a hug, lifting her up and twirling her around.

Rayne beamed down at him. "What about Gringotts? Heard anything yet about the curse-breaker job?"

"Not yet, I hope soon though" Bill set her down, twirling her again for good measure.

Rayne giggled as they all started dancing again, clapping to keep time. Molly excused herself, slipping into the kitchen to get the table set. Rayne slipped out as well, following Molly to help. Molly looked to her as the dishes started levitating to the table.

"I'm so proud of you darling" Molly commented while she started conjuring up food. "…Have you heard anything from your family?"

Rayne leaned against the far counter, crossing her arms. "Well, Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy are still a bit ashamed that I was sorted into Gryffindor. They made sure to tell me that I've been removed from the Black family tapestry" Rayne chuckled gently, lowering her gaze. "Like I care about that…"

Molly watched her, walking to her. "What about your cousin?"

Rayne looked back up to her, biting her lip to keep it from trembling. "Draco has been told not to associate himself with me. We still talk through letters, but I can tell that he's…" Rayne couldn't even finish her sentence, tears started flowing down her cheeks as she chocked on a sob.

Molly quickly grabbed her in an embrace, smoothing her hair as the girl cried against her shoulder. Molly gently hushed her, rocking her like a baby.

"Don't cry dear, don't cry" She cooed, taking Rayne's face in her hands. She wiped the stray tears with her thumbs, smiling sadly at the poor girl. "It's alright darling"

Rayne sniveled, nodding as she closed her eyes. She pulled back from Molly, aggressively rubbing her already puffy eyes. Molly watched her, turning her attention to Bill standing in the doorway. He was silent, watching Rayne. Molly gestured him over.

"Bill darling, take Rayne upstairs to her room. Let her have some time to herself" Molly said, gently herding Rayne to him.

Bill took her hand in his, leading her up the stairs. He still said nothing until they were in her room, where he abruptly embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Rayne…are you alright?" He hesitantly asked, not wanting to upset her more.

Rayne gave a small nod, her hands clutching at his shirt. "I'll be fine" She finally squeaked out.

Bill nodded, resting his chin on her head. "You should lay down, rest for a bit"

Rayne shook her head "No, no. I just need a few minutes…"

Bill pulled back a bit to look down at her, her eyes were still red and puffy but slowly clearing. Bill gave her a half smile. "Alright. Take your time, Rae" He gently kissed her forehead before tousling her hair. Having the effect he hoped for, she laughed and batted his hand away. Bill ran from the room before she could retaliate, leaving Rayne grinning.

She stood in silence for a few moments, composing herself. A few minutes passed before she walked back down the stairs, joining the rest of the family just as Molly called for dinner. Rayne pushed all thoughts of her family away, focusing on this family before her.

Weeks went by before Bill got word from the job at Gringotts, when a letter did finally come be ran straight for Rayne's room and early busted the door down. Rayne flinched, looking up from the book she was reading in surprise.

"Blood hell, Bill, you nearly gave me a heart attack" She put her hand over her fast beating heart, calming herself.

Bill walked over to her spot on the bed, collapsing beside her as the bed bounced and creaked. "I got a letter from Gringotts" He said breathlessly.

Rayne's eyes widened, throwing the book onto the bedside table. "What are you waiting for, open it!"

Bill breathed in slowly, turning the letter to look at the wax seal. Rayne sat in suspense than punched his shoulder. "Open it already, come on!"

Bill laughed at her enthusiasm, than slowly opened the envelope. He pulled the parchment out, reading over it in silence.

After a few moments, Rayne leaned forward to peer at the paper. "Well? What does it say? Don't leave me in suspense"

Bill looked to her, their eyes meeting. Slowly, a grin spread over his face. "They hired me" He said simply.

The two broke out in cheers, their voices ringing throughout the whole house. They leaped off the bed, embracing and jumping around in a circle. Soon the whole family was gathered at the doorway, watching the two.

"Merlin's beard what happened?" Molly was the first to say anything as the pair split apart.

Rayne slapped Bill's arm. "Go on, tell them"

Bill peered at his family, holding up the letter. "I got the job! They want me to report to Egypt in two weeks' time" Bill beamed, hardly containing his glee. "I'm a curse-breaker!"

The whole family broke out in cheer, congratulating and hugging the oldest Weasley child.

Rayne stood in Bill's room, helping him pack a trunk. She set a small stack of books into one corner, looking over to Bill as he packed a smaller trunk.

"It will be strange, not having you about anymore" Rayne mumbled.

Bill looked over to her, smiling slightly. "Yes, I know." Bill fell silent, thinking for a moment. "…I wish you had accepted the job offer too. Did you ever tell mum and dad about that?"

Rayne shook her head, smiling. "No. Don't get me wrong, I would love to be able to work alongside you but…I feel my calling is teaching"

Bill nodded, walking to her and pulled her into a hug. "I really am going to miss you, Rae"

Rayne laughed gently, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You better send me a post every week. And a lot of pictures!"

Bill chuckled, nodding. "Will do."

Rayne felt tears welling up, clearing her throat she pulled away from Bill. "Alright, alright; let's get finished packing"

Bill watched her, giving her a sad smile before going back to setting the clothes in the trunk.

When they finished packing, Bill waved his wand as the trunks shrunk. He picked them up, sticking them in his pocket.

"Bill, almost time for you to go!" They heard Molly yell from downstairs. The two shared a glance, quickly looking away as they made their way downstairs. The family had already gathered around the large fireplace. The twins were the first to run to him, hugging him about the waist. He hugged each of his siblings, than turned to his mom and dad. They embraced him, Molly sniffling as she cried.

"You be safe, William" Molly said, looking up at her oldest son. "Don't forget to write"

"I won't Mum, I promise." Bill smiled. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

"We're so proud of you son" He hugged his son again than pulled away from him.

Bill took a step back, looking over his family than back at Rayne. He grinned. "What? I don't get a goodbye hug?"

Rayne couldn't help but return his grin as she quickly stepped up to him. She pushed herself on her tiptoes, throwing her arms around Bill's neck.

"I'm going to miss you so" Rayne mumbled.

"Me too"

Rayne peered up to him, kissing his cheek. "Be safe"

A light blush spread across his cheeks, something his brothers instantly noticed. He would be hearing about this for months. Rayne released him, stepping back.

"Make sure you write as soon as you get there" Rayne reminded him. He nodded, stepping into the fireplace. Molly held out the pot of ashes as he grabbed a handful. He spoke his destination, throwing the ash at his feet and disappeared in a plume of green flames.

Year: 1989, September

Rayne sat at the far left side of the great table, watching as the first years were escorted into the hall. She watched them, smiling at their bright faces taking in the whole hall. She instantly caught sight of two heads of fiery red hair, she brought her hand up to lean against it to hide her grin. The names were called, and sorting began. Fred was the first of the twins to be called, he climbed the steps and shot a glance at her. He grinned, waving than sat on the stool. The hat sorted him into Gryffindor and he went to join his brothers at the table. George was called next, and just as his brother he shot her a grin and a wave. He, too, was sorted into Gryffindor. She glanced to the other teachers at the table…they had no idea what trouble these two would ultimately get into.

Just as Rayne expected, she found the twins in detention with Professor Snape. She carried the books into the classroom, setting them down on the bookshelf.

"Miss Lestrange, I have a list of ingredients for potions tomorrow…make sure everything is on each desk" He said as the parchment flew over to Rayne.

She grasped it, looking it over and nodded. "Yes, Professor, I'll get right on it". She walked past him and into the backroom where the ingredients were kept. She waved her wand as the listed items flew to each desk. She flinched as Snape abruptly stood, the clock dinging on the hour. He looked back to her.

"Escort the…Weasley's…to their dormitories" He stated, waving them off. "Make sure they do not cause anymore…trouble…"

The two followed after Rayne, snickering and mumbling to each other. Rayne waited until they were out of hearing distance than turned to them, giving them a death glare.

"One day…you couldn't go one day without making trouble?" She asked.

"It was just a prank…" George glanced off, trying not to make eye contact.

"The Bugger deserved it" Fred added.

Rayne sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. "Your Mum is not going to be happy you know…and I am likely to get a howler too"

Rayne looked to them again, crossing her arms. "Go on now, to your dorms"

The two smiled at her, embracing her before running off down the hallway. Rayne sighed again, rubbing her cheek. She couldn't resist the urge to smile, those two would make her years here very interesting. That night, she did end up receiving a howler from Molly.

The twins quickly gained their reputation of class pranksters. From hair color changing spells to ton-tongue toffees. They even set off dung bombs all over the school. Most teachers took their pranking ways in strides, others like Snape absolutely despised them. Rayne, oddly enough, was so used to them causing trouble that she didn't even bat an eye anymore. They gave Percy an especially hard time. Poor Percy was normally the target of their pranks, although they were all in good nature it still damaged his ego every time. Since she was only an assistant, she didn't directly handle the twins' antics. That, of course, changed when they finished their second year. Naturally, they chose to take her class when she became a Professor.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stone

Author Note: A huge thank you to all that commented, favorited and followed this story! I never thought anyone would enjoy this, but I am happy so many of you love this story! I'll try my best to keep you satisfied!

*Chapter Two: The Philosopher's Stone*

Year: 1991, September

This was Rayne's first year as a Professor. She was nervous, but excited to finally start teaching. She sat at the head table, again watching the first year students making their way into the great hall. She noticed the fiery red mop of Ron, smiling to herself. Just as all his brothers before him, he had expressed his fears of not being put in Gryffindor. Another boy was next to him, he had messy black hair and large round glasses. She recognized him as Harry Potter, McGonagall and Dumbledore having told her all about the 'Boy Who Lived'. She felt sorry for him, knowing his past, but was happy to see the two quietly talking among themselves. Another face caught her attention, a boy with silvery white hair. She watched her cousin, Draco, and smiled to herself again. He had grown so much over the years, and while she had seen pictures of him nothing was like seeing him here right now.

The two had continued to send letters in secret. Draco had mentioned that his father wanted to send him to Durmstrang Institute, but his mother insisted that he attend Hogwarts so he would be closer to home. Rayne was so relieved to hear this, as she feared she'd never get to spend any time with Draco. She smiled when their eyes met, a small wave exchanged. Draco was called up to the sorted. She knew what was next, he was sorted into Slytherin. Draco happily joined the other Slytherin's at their table. Ron was soon called, being sorted into Gryffindor. He joined his brothers who welcomed him. Harry was next, the whole hall going silent. She noticed Dumbledore leaning forward, anxious to see where he would be placed. After a few minutes, the hat decided on Gryffindor. Harry beamed, joining the table as Ron and his brothers welcomed him.

Year: 1991, Halloween

She was very surprised when the twins seemed on their best behavior in her class. At first she knew it was merely a facade, and waited for the two to try some trick or prank. But, it never happened. They actually excelled in her class. Many of the other teachers were curious as to why these two troublemakers were perfect angels in this young girl's class. It especially nerved Snape to no end that he was not feared by those two, but a small woman with blue hair could keep them under control.

Rayne adored watching her cousin enjoy himself at Hogwarts. Although, she heard he had become a sort of bully to the other first years. Like father, like son she supposed. Rayne snapped out of her thoughts as the great hall door burst open. Quirrell was racing down the center of the hall, shouting.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" He shouted, stopping before the head table. "…Thought you should know…"

Quirrell fainted, his body slamming against the concrete floor. There was a moment of silence before all the students broke out into screams, standing. Dumbledore yelled for silence, standing.

"Prefects, escort students to their dormitories…teachers…follow me to the dungeon" Dumbledore said calmly.

Students rushed to their respective places, the teachers standing. Rayne swallowed the hard lump in her throat. A troll was no small matter. Rayne followed along with the other teachers, keeping up with their hurried strides. They ended up searching the whole dungeons of Hogwarts, seeing no sign of the troll whatsoever. Rayne kept up with McGonagall as she walked down a corridor, Snape and Quirrell joined them as they came around a corner. Snape seemed to be limping.

"Any sign?" McGonagall asked.

Rayne glanced to Snape, he hesitated before shaking his head. Suddenly a large crash sounded from one of the girls' bathroom, rumbling through the corridor. The four teachers exchanged looks, rushing to the doorway. Rayne stopped beside McGonagall, examining the scene before her. On the floor laid the troll, knocked out. Harry and Ron were helping another student, Hermione, to her feet. McGonagall looked at the three with large eyes.

"Oh, my goodness! E-explain yourselves!" McGonagall demanded. "Both of you!"

Harry and Ron tripped over their words, trying to explain. Hermione spoke up.

"It's my fault, Professor"

The teachers gasped, Harry and Ron giving her a strange look.

"I…I went looking for the troll. I thought I could handle it…But…I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me…I'd be dead" Hermione went on, lowering her gaze.

Rayne narrowed her eyes slightly, knowing the girl was lying. She decided to stay quiet, as it was obvious the girl was covering for her friends. McGonagall took a moment to take in the situation.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger… 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." McGonagall than turned her eyes to the two boys. "As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."

The two boys beamed at her, exchanging looks. McGonagall turned to Rayne. "Please escort these three back to their common rooms…" McGonagall turned, walking off to report to Dumbledore most likely. Snape following close behind her.

Rayne turned her gaze back to the three students, gesturing them as they walked after her. She led them down a corridor before stopping, turning back to them. They abruptly stopped, starring up at her. She watched them cautiously before her eyes fell on Ron.

"So…mind telling me what really happened?" She asked, crossing her arms.

She saw the confused faces of Harry and Hermione as they looked at Ron. Ron sighed, lowering his gaze.

"Um…Hermione was uh…crying in the bathroom. Me and Harry knew she was there and wouldn't know about the troll so we kinda…went to go find her" Ron shifted, his hands fiddling with his robe.

"So, instead of telling a teacher and following instructions to go to your common rooms you blatantly disregarded your own safety to help another?" Rayne said in a sort of scolding voice.

Ron nodded his head pitifully. Rayne's face softened as she smiled at the young Gryffindor. She tousled his hair, making him look up at her.

"I'm proud of you" She muttered, Ron's face beaming up at her.

"So…you won't tell Mum?" He asked.

"No, I don't suppose I will" Rayne looked over to Harry and Hermione, both looking at her with surprised gazes. "…What?"

Ron looked over to the two, than back at Rayne. "Oh, um. This is Rayne. She went to Hogwarts with my big brother, Bill, and spent every Christmas and summer with us. She's pretty much a part of the family"

Rayne smiled slightly, looking to the two. "Known Ron since he was a wee toddler"

"Rayne…" Ron whined, begging her not to embarrass him.

Rayne gestured them, leading them back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Try and stay out of trouble you three" Rayne turned to them. "And it's nice to meet you Harry, Hermione"

The two nodded in response, Rayne leaning forward to them. "Keep Ron in line, would you…and if he starts acting up, let me know" Rayne winked at them, smiles broke out on their faces as they watched her go back down the corridor.

The next morning all the students gathered for breakfast, chattering and laughter filling the room. Rayne sat next to McGonagall, looking to the older woman as she spoke.

"Today will be quiet interesting…Potter is the youngest seeker in a century here at Hogwarts" McGonagall smiled to herself. "Proud to say I recruited him"

Rayne smiled, laughing gently. She learned early on that McGonagall was a Quidditch fanatic.

"I'm very excited to see today's game" Rayne nodded. She loved watching Quidditch, and the twin's had become very talented Beaters. It will be stimulating seeing how Harry manages the game.

Rayne lifted her gaze as an owl flew in from an open window, carrying a long parcel. It flew to the Gryffindor table, dropping the parcel in front of Harry. Harry had looked at it with surprised eyes before he, Ron and Hermione ripped it open. She noticed it was a broom, and a very nice one at that. The snowy owl flew to the head table, landing near McGonagall. She petted the owl, Harry looked to her as she nodded at him. Rayne smiled, realizing who the broom had come from.

Rayne sat in the teacher's box, looking out over the Quidditch field. The teams flew out, the crowds going wild with cheers and applause. She glanced over to McGonagall as she clapped happily, the student on her other side, Lee Jordan, was doing commentary.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee roared. "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game!"

Rayne looked back to the field as Madam Hooch made her way to the center of the field, stopping beside the wood box. She spoke a few words to the teams than kicked the trunk as it opened. The two bludgers shot out of their compartment, followed by the small golden snitch. Madam Hooch picked up the Quaffle, throwing it in the air as the game began. One of the Gryffindor chasers took hold of the quaffle, throwing it through a ring.

"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee yelled. "Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint!"

Rayne watched as he threw the quaffle at the hoop, Oliver appearing to whack the ball away. Rayne smiled, clapping as Angelina scored again for Gryffindor. Rayne looked up just as Marcus Flint grabbed his teammate's beater bat, whacking one of the bludgers straight at Oliver. Oliver tried to block it, but it slammed into his stomach, knocking him back against the metal hoop. He dropped into the sand, Rayne stood as the crowd booed. Slytherin again scored. She looked back up just as Angelina was boxed in between two Slytherin's, ramming her right into the capes that covered the towers. She, like Oliver, dropped and fell into the sand. The crowd gasped, making Rayne look to the other side of the field. Harry's broom bucking and turning him in every direction. Harry was knocked off, dangling in the air by an arm. Just as quick as it started, the broom seemed to calm. Harry pulled himself back up onto the broom and flew off.

The crowd roared. Rayne smiled, clapping as the two seekers went after the snitch. They approached the ground, Slytherin's seeker pulling up. Harry waited till the last second, pulling up and flying feet off the ground. Rayne watched in astonishment as he stood on his broom, inching forward with his hand out. He stepped to the tip, the broom tipping down as he was thrown off. Harry slammed against the ground, rolling to a stand. He lurched forward, the crowd gasping. It looked like he was going to be sick. The snitch popped out of his mouth, landing in his hands. The crowd went wild, Gryffindor had won. McGonagall broke out into applause, grasping Rayne's hand and squeezed it. Rayne smiled, looking to her former teacher.

Year: 1991, December

Rayne watched as the students filled out of Hogwarts to go home for Christmas. She held a small parcel, looking around at the students. She spotted Draco, slowly weaving through the students to him. He looked up to her as she approached, beaming.

"Rae" He hugged her about the waist, Rayne hugging him back. She smiled down at him, handing him the parcel.

"Happy Christmas, Draco. Go on before you get left behind" Rayne nodded him off. He smiled at her again, waving before joining his friends. She sighed, looking over as Hagrid dragged the tree into the great hall. She walked after him to give him a hand decorating.

Christmas morning came, and what little students decided to stay were gathered in the great hall for a Christmas breakfast and presents. Rayne stepped into the doorway, noting that no teachers were at the great table. She gazed around the room before finding Ron, Harry, Fred, and George seated to the table next to a fireplace. She smiled, making her way to them.

"Rae" The twins said in unison, both hugging her.

"Mum sent you a present" Ron handed her the silver wrapped parcel, she smiled and took it from him.

"See you've all got your jumpers, hm?" She asked, looking at the three Weasley's sweaters. She looked to Harry who had a maroon sweater. "Ah, good, I was hoping she would be able to finish one for you, Harry"

He smiled at her. She took a moment to look around again, finding Percy sitting at another table with other prefects that stayed behind.

"Fred, George, go fetch Percy would you?" She asked. The twins shot each other a grin, standing and following her order. She opened the parcel, pulling out the scarf. She smiled, wrapping it around her neck. "Mum never fails to amaze me with her gifts"

Fred and George dragged Percy over, he glared to them, crossing his arms. "What?" He asked curtly.

"Oh come on Perc, Christmas is a time for family. At least spend a little time with us" Rayne said sitting, she scooted the package to him. "Besides, you got a gift too"

Percy opened it, looking down at the sweater. After some teasing from the twins, Percy decided to wear it. Rayne smiled, watching the children laugh and joke as they ate. She heard an owl's screech, looking up to see a barn owl fly into the great hall. It dropped its letter as Rayne caught it, looking at it. George leaned forward.

"Whose it from?" He asked, Fred leaned forward too.

"Bill" Rayne smiled, opening the letter.

She didn't see the twins exchange a look. She pulled out the necklace, at the end dangled a snake tooth pendant. She marveled at it, slipping it on and held the tooth between her fingers. She let the fang drop against her chest, pulling the parchment out and began reading.

"Bill's having the time of his life in Egypt" Rayne smiled. "Says the fang was from a giant cobra that was guarding a tomb. Seems he took its fangs as keepsakes"

Rayne looked to the boys, smiling. "He says Merry Christmas"

Year: 1992, January

The students made their way into Hogwarts, the Christmas break over. Rayne spotted Draco, happy to see him wearing the Slytherin scarf she had knitted for him. She made her way down a corridor, walking into McGonagall's classroom. She headed for the office at the back of the room.

"Professor?" She asked, stepping inside as McGonagall looked up from the paper. "You asked to see me?"

McGonagall nodded, gesturing her inside than waved her hand as the pot of tea lifted and filled two cups. Rayne stepped inside and sat in one of the chairs, McGonagall slid the paper to her. Rayne looked at it, noting it was a paper from months back.

"You remember someone breaking into Gringotts bank?" McGonagall asked.

Rayne nodded, looking to the older woman. "Yes…"

McGonagall sighed, leaning forward as she set her hands on her desk. "There are things you need to know, Miss Lestrange…things that very much involve you as well…"

Rayne listened as McGonagall told her all about the Philosopher's stone. About Voldemort. About his return. The unicorn blood.

Rayne took all the information in. The stone was in Hogwarts, guarded, and Voldemort was after it. With that stone, he would be strong again. Strong enough to wage a second war.

Year 1992, May

Rayne stood silent, watching the four foot baby dragon curled in the corner asleep. She looked around the hut at the many brandy bottles and feathers scattered everywhere.

"I've decided to call him Norbert" Hagrid looked at the dragon with loving eyes.

"He's lost his marbles" Rayne heard Ron whisper to Harry.

"Hagrid" Harry's voice drew Hagrid's attention from the dragon. "Give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment"

Hagrid chewed on his lip, looking back to the dragon.

"I…I know I can't keep him forever…but I can't jus' dump him, I can't…" Hagrid gave them a pitiful look. Rayne patted his shoulder.

"Perhaps Charlie can help?" Rayne asked, looking to Ron. "What do you think?"

"It's brilliant. How about it, Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Charlie studies dragons, he will be able to give Norbert the best care. The colonies in Romania are some of the best" Rayne nodded to the dragon. "Norbert will be safe and happy there, with freedom to roam and fly"

"What if he don't like it there? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all…" Hagrid sniffled into a handkerchief.

"They have a wonderful nursery, Hagrid. Yona runs most of it and she's a natural with the eggs and babies" Rayne assured him.

After some time, Hagrid finally agreed to allow Charlie to take Norbert to Romania.

Rayne sat atop the tallest tower in Hogwarts, the Astronomy tower. She waited, looking at her pocket watch. Harry and Hermione should be on their way with Norbert, the three concealed by the invisibility cloak. Rayne wanted to help them, but there was no way the cloak could cover them all. She sighed to herself, looking over as Hermione and Harry appeared with Norbert in a crate. Hermione smiled, doing a short jig.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" She said happily.

Rayne laughed gently at the young witch, Harry shooting Hermione a grin.

"Don't" Harry pleaded.

They sat down with Rayne, telling her about how Malfoy got caught by McGonagall. She felt sorry for her cousin, but knew it needed to happen to get Norbert safely away. Ten minutes passed before four broomsticks came swooping out of the darkness. The group touched down, Rayne smiling.

"Charlie, Yona" Rayne greeted, throwing her arms around them. "It's so good to see you again"

The two hugged her back, Yona examining Rayne and smiling. "Rayne, been a while. I'm glad to see your happy"

Rayne smiled, nodding. "What about you? Having fun with the dragons?"

"Of course. I love it. So, this the Norwegian Ridgeback?" Nona asked.

"Yep. That's Norbert" Rayne nodded as Charlie walked to the crate to look at the dragon.

"At least Hagrid knows what he was doing. Looks healthy" Charlie nodded in approval. "So, you must be Harry Potter" Charlie moved his gaze to Harry.

"Yes. Thanks for taking him. This is Hermione, by the way" Harry gestured to Hermione as she gave a timid wave.

"Nice to meet you. Come on, I'll show you the rig we made" Charlie gestured the two over to where the brooms floated a few feet off the ground. The four explained the harness they set up, and how it attached to Norbert's crate to allow the dragon to fly between them. They all helped strap Norbert into the harness, the four mounting their brooms.

"Be safe" Rayne smiled at them. "Write when you get back"

Charlie smiled, nodding. "Will do. Tell Ron I said hi. And to not worry, dragon bites only hurt the first week"

Rayne laughed slightly, waving as the four lifted into the air and disappeared under the cover of the night. Rayne looked to Harry and Hermione.

"You two get back to your dorm. Get some sleep"

"Yes, Professor" The two responded and hurried off.

Rayne watched them and smiled to herself, looking back up at the clear night sky. She sighed, figuring she's go console Hagrid. As she walked towards the steps she stumbled over something. Reaching down, she grasped the invisibility cloak. The two had left it on the tower.

Weeks later, Rayne found herself in the Hospital Wing. She looked down at the sleeping Harry, his arms bandaged. She learned what had happened, Harry had stopped Voldemort from gaining the stone. She looked over as Dumbledore walked beside her.

"McGonagall told you?" He asked. Rayne nodded, looking back to the boy.

"Yes…everything. I still cannot believe it was Quirrell this whole time…right under our noses…" Rayne peered to him, hesitant to ask. "He's going to return…isn't he?"

Dumbledore was quiet, looking at her. "Perhaps…"

Rayne nodded, excusing herself as she walked from the wing. She hoped that day would never come.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chamber

*Chapter Three: The Chamber of Secrets*

Year: 1992, August

The new school year was fast approaching. Rayne sat in the living room of the Burrow in the dim light of a lamp, she couldn't sleep. She had another nightmare of that man. She listened to the quiet whispers and movement from upstairs, narrowing her eyes. She saw Fred, George and Ron sneak downstairs, oblivious to her presence. They were looking around cautiously, sneaking out no doubt.

"…And where do you think you're going?" She asked in a quiet voice.

The three froze, looking over at her with panicked eyes. She watched, waiting for one to finally speak up.

"…We're…we're going to save Harry…" Ron finally said, sheepishly.

"Save him?" Rayne asked, looking to the twins.

George nodded. "Ron says he hasn't been able to get one letter to him, and not one letter back"

"The muggles are probably keeping him hostage" Fred added.

Rayne crossed her arms. "And how, by chance, are you going to save him?"

Ron shifted. "We figured we'd take…the car…"

"The car? None of you even know how to drive it"

The three looked down, defeated. Rayne stood and walked to the doorway into the kitchen and paused, looking back to them. "…Well? Coming?"

They looked back up to her.

"You three may not be able to drive…but I can" She grinned at them, the three grinning back at her.

Rayne made sure to write a note before they left. It wouldn't completely defuse Molly, but it would at least diminish the worry. The four piled into the car, flying off into the night.

Rayne turned the wheel, driving to the place Ron pointed at. She saw the bars on the window, biting her lip. These people Ron had told her about, they really were the worst of muggles. She pulled the car up alongside the window, Harry peering out from behind the bars.

"Ron, Fred, George….Professor?" Harry said the last name with question. Rayne only shrugged.

"Can't let these three have all the fun" She muttered then pulled out her wand, pointing it to the bars.

Harry nodded as her wand. "If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead" Harry murmured.

"Don't worry, stand back" Rayne told him then turned her attention back to the bars. "Evanesco" The bars instantly vanished, Harry leaning out the window.

Rayne pulled the gear shift and backed up to the window.

"Get in" Ron opened the door.

"But all my things, they're locked in the cupboard under the stairs" Harry looked back to the door. "And the door's locked…"

"No problem; Fred, George" Rayne said then reached into her hair, pulling out the bobby pin and handed it off to George. "Handle this"

"On it" The two said in unison then climbed from the car and through the window. They made their way to the door, crouching before it and shimmied it in the lock. Harry watched them, looking back at Rayne and back to the twins.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick" Fred gave Harry a grin. "But we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow"

The lock clicked, the door swinging open.

"We'll get your trunk, grab anything from here and hand it out to Ron" George whispered as the two crept down the stairs.

Rayne and Ron watched as Harry quietly dashed about the room, passing things out to Ron.

"I'll go help them with the trunk" Harry whispered as the two nodded.

Harry made his way down the stairs, helping the twins to lug the large trunk upstairs. Fred climbed back into the car, he and Ron pulled the trunk as Harry and George pushed. The trunk thudded into the car.

"Let's go, Harry" George whispered before climbing into the back. Harry pulled himself onto the windowsill as Hedwig let out a screech, having been forgotten.

"That Ruddy Owl!" Came a booming voice from down the hallway.

"Harry, hurry!" Rayne said anxiously.

Harry quickly raced back into his room, grabbing the cage and handed it off to George. He quickly climbed back onto the windowsill as the door was thrown open and a large man rushed forward to grab Harry's ankle.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere!" The man bellowed.

Harry struggled to kick the man off as Ron, Fred and George grabbed onto him.

"Rayne, drive!" Ron yelled. Rayne threw the gear, the car driving off. The man was pulled out the window, landing in a bush. Harry quickly shut the door, looking back at the Petunia and Dudley leaned out the window.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled after them as they drove off.

They all roared out with laughter, the five of them grinning ear to ear.

Rayne peered at the rearview mirror to them, noticing the lock on Hedwig's cage.

"Boys, let Hedwig out. I bet she'd love to stretch her wings"

Fred nodded, working on unlocking the cage with the bobby pin as George climbed into the passenger seat. Hedwig flew from the cage, guiding alongside them.

"So what happened Harry?" Ron asked.

Rayne listened as Harry told them about Dobby and the warning he had given him.

"I reckon this Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts…probably someone's idea of a joke" Fred glanced to him. "Think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes" Harry and Ron answered instantly.

"Draco Malfoy. He hates me" Harry scoffed.

Rayne looked back to him. "Makes sense, I suppose…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I remember right, Dobby is the Malfoy family's house elf"

"So that's it then, Malfoy's joke to get me to stay away from Hogwarts"

They were pretty much quiet the rest of the car ride home, each trying to piece things together. Finally, George broke the silence.

"Ah, there's the main road. Should be there in ten minutes"

It was morning by the time they got back to the Burrow. Rayne touched down, shutting the car off. She sighed, getting out of the car as the others piled out. Fred walked to the kitchen door, peering around then opened it. He gestured them in.

"Come on, come on. Before Mum notices" He whispered as they walked into the kitchen

Rayne smiled. "Probably a bit too late for that, darling"

Harry looked around the house in amazement, taking in all the magical items. The dishes washing themselves, the knitting needles knitting, the card deck shuffling.

"Not much…but its home" Ron commented, Harry gave him a look.

"I think it's brilliant"

Rayne smiled as she watched them, pausing as she heard the hurried footsteps upstairs. Molly bounded down the stairs, looking at the group.

"WHERE…HAVE…YOU…BEEN?!" Molly roared each word, the five of them watching her with wide eyes. Her voice softened as she looked to Harry. "Harry, how wonderful to see you dear"

Her death gaze shifted back to the other four. "What were you thinking? Taking that flying car?!" Molly looked back to Harry, her voice sweet again. "I don't blame you, of course"

Ron was the first to speak up. "They were starving him, Mum! They put bars on his windows!" Ron pointed back to Rayne. "Rayne knows how to drive, we were perfectly safe!"

Molly turned her glare to Rayne before giving an exasperated sigh. "You're supposed to be a professor…"

Rayne grinned, hugging Molly. "Sorry to worry you, but Harry needed a bit of rescuing"

Molly glared to them once more. "Well come on, breakfast is nearly ready"

She shooed them into the kitchen, calling up the stairs to Percy and Ginny. Percy joined them in the kitchen, sitting alongside Fred. Ginny raced into the kitchen, asking about her jumper until her eyes fell on Harry. She froze, slowly stepping back before sprinting off the way she came. The twin's snickered, but was silenced by Rayne's glare.

"Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer. Annoying really" Ron mumbled, taking a bite of his pancake.

Arthur walked up to the door, opening it. "Morning Weasley's"

The whole table broke out into 'mornings' as he made his way inside, setting a portfolio on the counter.

"What a night! Nine raids. Nine!" He exclaimed, giving Molly a kiss.

Harry looked to Ron. "Raids?"

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office" Ron turned to him. "Dad loves muggles, finds them fascinating"

Arthur hung up his cloak, sitting at the head of the table and settled in. He looked to Harry, pausing for a moment.

"And, who are you?" Arthur asked.

Harry looked up to him. "Harry, Sir. Harry Potter"

"Good Lord, are you really? Ron's told us so much about you" Arthur smiled as Molly set a plate inform of him. "When did you get here?"

Molly turned back around. "This morning…Your sons and Rayne flew that enchanted car of your to Surrey and back"

Arthur turned his gaze to them, leaning forward and grinned. "Did you? How'd it go?!"

Molly slapped his arm, Arthur jumping. He cleared his throat, trying to but on a serious voice. "I mean that was very wrong, very wrong indeed"

They all grinned, Rayne shaking her head. Arthur went on to ask Harry about muggle related things, Rayne looked over, noticing Errol flying towards the house.

"Ah, there's Errol with the post" Rayne muttered, watching the owl fly to the window. The owl slammed against the closed side of the window, sliding down onto the sill. They family was silent, Molly sighed.

"Percy, grab the post" She said.

Percy stood, picking up Errol and laying him on the counter before taking the letter, opening it.

"Ah, it's our Hogwarts letters. They sent us Harry's as well"

"Dumbledore must know you're here Harry" Arthur commented. "Doesn't miss a trick, that man"

George looked over the letter. "This lot won't come cheap Mum, the spell books alone-"

"We'll manage" Molly smiled, looking around the table. "Only one place we're going to get all this…Diagon Alley"

The family gathered around the large fireplace, Molly taking the vase from the ring.

"Alright, Harry, you first" Molly gestured them, Harry stood there looking dumbstruck.

"Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before mum" Ron mentioned

Molly nodded, gesturing Rayne. "Alright, Rayne. You take Ginny, show him how it's done"

Rayne nodded, ushering Ginny into the fireplace then stood next to her, Ginny holding onto her robe. Rayne took a bit of the dust.

"Diagon Alley" Rayne said, dropping the powder as the two were engulfed in flames.

Moments later, Rayne and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. They waited until another bright burst of green, Fred and George stepping out this time. Fred looked around.

"Harry's not here?" He asked.

Rayne shook her head. "Did he get lost?"

George nodded. "Must have-"

"He said diagonally" Fred interjected as Percy stepped through the fireplace.

"Hope he didn't go off too far…" Rayne looked over as Molly and Arthur stepped through.

Rayne looked to Molly. "You all go ahead to Gringotts, I'll look around for Harry"

Molly nodded, ushering the family into Diagon Alley.

Rayne headed to Knockturn Alley, hoping Harry didn't end up in there of all places. Knockturn Alley was filled with witches and wizards who catered to the dark arts. It was no place for a child, let alone Harry.

Rayne peered down the alley, cautiously walking down. She saw Harry, cornered against the wall by some decrepit witch.

"Hey, away from him!" Rayne yelled, scaring the witch off.

Rayne took hold of Harry's arm, escorting him back to Diagon Alley. She looked back at the dark alley, sneering.

"W-What was that?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Knockturn Alley. Don't want to be caught there. People will think you're up to no good…are you alright?" Rayne asked, dusting the soot from his clothes.

Harry nodded quickly.

"Come on then, let's join up with the others" Rayne gestured him, leading him down the alley.

Rayne noticed Hermione standing on the steps of the bank. She smiled, waving to them as she raced up to them.

"Rayne, Harry. It's wonderful to see you again!" She said happily. "Everyone was so worried. They're all inside waiting"

Hermione led them into the bank, Rayne looked forward as Arthur examined some muggle money Hermione's parents held. Rayne walked up to Molly, smiling.

"Found him"

Molly turned, beaming at Harry. "Oh Harry, I was so worried" She started knocking off more of the soot from his robes. Hermione pulled her parents from Arthur, walking to the counter to exchange their money. Rayne and Molly ushered the others onto a cart, the cart driving underground to the vaults. The cart stopped at the Weasley vault first, Molly and Rayne stepping out. Molly opened the door, looking at the small pile of Sickles and the one Galleon. Molly swept the lot into a bag, giving Rayne a sad smile. Rayne patted her arm, whispering.

"Don't worry, Mum"

They stopped at Harry's vault next, than finally Rayne's. Her vault had less than Harry's, but was still substantial. She took two pouches out, one for herself and secretly passed the other to Molly. Molly hated using Rayne's money, normally preferring not to. But they both knew that Lockhart's books were not cheap and that they would need to extra Galleons. When they all gathered back together, they decided to all split.

"We'll meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour for the schoolbooks" Molly said as the group all went separate ways.

An hour later, the group walked into Flourish and Blotts and was met with a crowd of people. A blond haired man stood before the crowd, grinning as the camera flashed. Rayne hung back, away from the mass. She never much fancied the man. She watched as Lockhart pulled Harry up, taking a picture with him. No doubt this was a ploy to gain more popularity for himself, that Lockhart really was a vain person. She saw Molly take the stack of books he was given, shooing the kids off to finish their shopping. They started for Rayne, but were intercepted by Draco as he came down from the second floor.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco sneered. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page"

Rayne started to step forward, but Ginny glared to the boy.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that" Ginny scolded.

Draco gave a half laugh. "Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!"

Harry and Ginny looked absolutely embarrassed at the comment. Rayne sneered.

"Draco" She called, he looked back to her. His eyes instantly fell in shame.

The sudden throat clear had them all look up, Lucius made his way downstairs. He eyed Rayne, giving her a snarky smile.

"Rayne…how you've grown…pity you never come to visit your family…" He doled out, Rayne gaze casting down.

Lucius turned to Harry, giving him a once over. "Mr. Potter…I don't believe we've met" Lucius extended his hand to sweep some of Harry's hair from his forehead to reveal his scar. "Forgive me, but your scar is legend…as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you…"

Rayne looked to Harry now, his brows knitted together in frustration.

"He was a murderer" Harry countered.

Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound…" Rayne glared at her uncle. "Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever"

"His name is Voldemort" Harry shot back.

"You must be very brave, Mr. Potter, to dare speak his name…" Lucius said coldly. "…Or foolish…"

Hermione stepped forward. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself"

Lucius turned his attention to the girl. "…You must be Miss Granger…Draco's told me all about you…you and your muggle parents…"

He sneered at the girl, making her shrink back. Lucius turned his gaze to the other Weasley boys.

"Let's see…red hair…vacant expressions…second hand books…" Lucius listed off. "You must be the Weasley's"

Rayne growled low in her throat, about to step forward as Arthur came up to them.

"Come on children, it's madness in here, let's go outside" He said smiling at the lot.

"Arthur…" Lucius sneered his name.

Arthur looked to him, standing straight. "Lucius" He said stiffly.

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime" Lucius reached forward, picking up a book from Ginny's cauldron. "Obviously not…"

Lucius slid his eyes back to Arthur. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius" Arthur countered.

Lucius stared at him for a long moment, setting the book back in Ginny's cauldron. "Clearly…" His gaze went to Rayne, who was fuming mad. "The company you keep, my dear niece, suits you well…blood traitors…"

Arthur instantly lunged at Lucius, knocking him into the bookshelf behind them. Books came tumbling down around them.

"Get him, Dad!" The twins cheered.

Molly raced up to the scene. "Arthur, no! Stop it!"

"Break it up, break it up!" The bookstore assistant yelled but stopped short when he saw Hagrid make his way into the store.

Hagrid effortlessly pulled the two men apart, Arthur with a cut lip and Lucius with a black eye.

Lucius shoved off Hagrid's grasp, straightening his robes.

"Come, Draco…we're leaving…"

Lucius turned, walking from the store. Draco gave a hollowed glance to Rayne before hurrying off after his father, his head tucked down.

"You should have ignored him, Arthur. Rotten to the core, the whole family" He faltered as Rayne peered to him. "Except you, Missy, of course I don't see you as one of them. To me you're a Weasley"

Rayne laughed at this. "I know you didn't mean anything by it, Hagrid"

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Come on then, let's get out of here"

Hagrid ushered the group from the cramped store.

Year: 1992, September

Rayne arrived at Hogwarts well before any of the students. She made her way into her classroom, waving her wand as the shutters opened to let in the daylight. Moving to the back of the classroom, she entered her office. She saw Abner had already arrived, sitting on his perch. She petted the owl's head and made her was to her desk, gathering her books and papers. She sat down to start writing out a lesson. Hours ticked by as she worked in silence.

When the clock tolled, she looked up then put her papers away. It had already turned dark. She stood, making her way to the great hall. The students would soon be arriving. As she walked down the corridor, she stopped as a blur went by the window. For a moment she could have sworn it was the…flying car? No, she shook her head. That was impossible.

Rayne continued making her way down the corridor, walking down the stairs. McGonagall turned a corner, Dumbledore behind her. She waved her hand.

"Ah, Lestrange, good. Come with us" She said as she walked down another corridor.

Rayne watched them, quickly following after them. She hurried to McGonagall's side. "What's going on Professor?"

McGonagall looked to her. "Seems the youngest Weasley boy and Potter have been caught by Mr. Filch"

Rayne groaned inwardly. One day, one day without trouble is all she wanted.

They walked to the office, Rayne catching the tail end of Snape chewing into the two boys.

"Silence! I assure you, that were you in Slytherin, and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home – tonight. As it is-"

Dumbledore cut him off. "…They are not"

The two boys looked up at the three Professors, shell-shocked. Snape looked back to them, stiffening. "Headmaster, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such-"

"I am well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written quite a few of them myself"

Rayne had to bite her lip to keep from grinning, Dumbledore continued.

"However, as head of Gryffindor house, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action"

Rayne peered to McGonagall, her expression unreadable.

"…We'll go and get our stuff" Ron said quietly, McGonagall looking at him.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" She asked.

Ron met her gaze. "You're going to expel us, aren't you?"

"Not today, Mr. Weasley. But, I must ingress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight, and you will both receive detention" The two beamed up at her, Snape giving her a disgusted look. "Now…Lestrange…escort these two to their common rooms…"

Rayne nodded, herding the two from the room. She snatched their ears, dragging them down the corridor as the two winced and groaned.

"Ow, ow, Rae!" Ron whined.

"Of all the stupid things!" Rayne scolded them. "I cannot believe you two, you could have been in so much more trouble than just a letter home and detention!"

"But, the platform was blocked somehow!" Harry grimaced.

Rayne stopped, releasing them as they rubbed their sore ears. "Blocked?" The two nodded.

"Just…get to your common rooms, please. You both have had enough excitement today…"

The two boys nodded at her, quickly hurrying off. Rayne sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm going to be getting a howler from Mum…" She mumbled.

Rayne sat at the head table, drinking a cup of tea. Her ears were ringing from the Howler she had received earlier from Molly. Rayne sat back in her chair, sighing and rubbed her eyes. Owls streamed into the great hall, delivering the letters and parcels. Rayne watched them fly about, instantly noticing the old Errol. She watched as the owl swooped down, misjudging the distance from the table and landed in a milk jug. Milk splashed over the table in front of Ron, Hermione and Harry. She watched as Ron pulled the bird up by its feet and laid it on the table, probably knocked out. Poor old thing… That's when she noticed the red envelope in Errol's beak. Ron got himself a howler too.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The letter howled, then turned to Ginny. Its voice was soft and sweet. "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!"

The howler ripped itself up, the pieces falling onto the table. Ron sat there shaking in fear, his eyes wide. Rayne continued to sip her tea.

Rayne walked into Hagrid's hut for their afternoon tea. She had grown quiet close to the half-giant, he reminded her so much of Charlie with his love of mystical creatures. Plus, Hagrid always loved hearing about how Norbert was doing. Rayne got down the cups, setting them on the table.

"Charlie recently found out your little Norbert is actually a Norberta" Rayne looked to him as he picked up the kettle.

"Really now?" Hagrid asked, Rayne nodded.

"Says she's getting along with the other Norwegian Ridgebacks. Growing like a weed he said"

Hagrid smiled fondly, gesturing Rayne to sit as he poured two cups of hot water, dropping a tea bag in each. "Good, good. I worry about him…her"

Rayne smiled, nodding. "I know, but Charlie is the best caretaker there is, and he's got Yona too. She's very talented with caring for the babies"

Hagrid pushed a cup to her, she wrapped her hands around it, smiling. "Thanks"

The door was pushed open, the two looked over as Harry and Hermione ushered Ron in.

"Kids? What's going on?" Rayne asked, Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

Ron hacked, spitting up a slug as it splattered against the ground. Rayne grimaced, scooching back.

"Oh dear, Have him sit down" Hagrid instructed, going to a closet.

Harry and Hermione help him sit on the couch, Hagrid grabbed a bucket, handing it to Ron. "Nothin to do but wait'll it stops, I'm afraid"

Ron belched, hacking up another slug as it plopped into the bucket. Rayne grimaced again, rubbing his back gingerly.

"Who was Ron trying to curse?" Rayne asked, looking to Harry.

"Malfoy. He called Hermione…well, um, I don't" Harry stuttered, looking to Hermione. "I don't know exactly what it means"

Rayne looked to the girl, she casted her eyes down and stood. Crossing her arms. "He called me a mudblood"

Hagrid sucked in a sharp breath, Rayne stood to set a hand on Hermione's shoulder. How dare Draco call her such a thing…

"What…What's a mudblood?" Harry asked, looking around.

"It means 'dirty blood'. It's a foul name for someone who is muggle born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me…" Hermione looked as if she was about to cry.

"The thing is Harry, there're some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better'n everyone else because they're what you call 'pure blood'" Hagrid scoffed, sneering at the term.

"t-that's horrible" Harry stammered out.

"Yes, it is…Don't you listen to that Hermione…" Rayne crouched, getting to Hermione's eye level. "Don't you think for one second that you're any less than anyone else?"

Hermione watched her, nodded before throwing her arms around Rayne's neck. Rayne hugged the girl back, rubbing her back.

Year: 1992, Halloween

Rayne made her way down the corridor to her classroom. She stopped short, looking to Ginny sitting on one of the window sills. She walked up to the young girl, smiling.

"Ginny? How have you been?" Rayne asked.

The girl looked up at her, her eyes dulled and face paler than usual. "I'm fine Rae…"

Rayne sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Your hand is ice cold Ginny, and you look peaky…" Rayne felt her forehead. "Have you got a cold? There's been a spat of students getting sick lately"

"I'm fine, really"

The poor girl looked like she was about to drop unconscious. Rayne helped her stand.

"Well, come to my office and I'll give you a Pepperup potion"

Ginny started to protest.

"Please, Ginny. Humor me?" Rayne asked. The girl finally gave in, letting Rayne lead her down the corridor.

Rayne sat on the edge of her desk, watching Ginny as she drank the potion. Steam raised from her ears, making a light whistling sound.

"How is your first year? First year always seemed like the hardest to me, what with the adjustments"

Ginny looked up to her, giving her a tired smile. "I like it well enough. Wish I had more time to spend with my brothers though, or you"

Rayne smiled, nodding. "I know. Get some rest sweetheart. Let me know if you need anything, ok?"

Ginny nodded, standing. At least the color was back in her cheeks. Ginny wrapped her arms around Rayne, hugging her. Rayne returned her embrace, smoothing her hair. Ginny pulled back, waving then walked from the office. Rayne sat there for another moment, sighing as she crossed her arms.

Later at night, just before curfew, Rayne stood in her classroom setting up the projector for tomorrow's lesson. She heard murmuring from the halls. Slowly she walked to the doorway, peering down at the crowd of students at one end of the hall. She stepped out, hurrying down the other way to get McGonagall.

Soon McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lockhart and Snape followed Rayne down the halls. Rayne heard Filch yelling. "I'll kill ya!"

Dumbledore was quick to speak, the students clearing a path for them. "Argus! Argus, I…" He trailed off. Rayne starred at the wall, a message written in blood. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened…enemies of the heir…beware._

Rayne casted a look at the other teachers, all frozen in place. Finally Dumbledore spoke. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately…" The students started to disperse. "All except, you three…"

Rayne looked to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They shot each other glances, staying in place. Dumbledore walked up to the cat hanging, looking her over.

"She is not dead, Argus. But petrified…" Dumbledore looked to Filch.

"Ah, thought so" Lockhart chimed in. "So unlucky I wasn't there…I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her…"

Rayne rolled her eyes at his comment. Dumbledore gave him a droll look before turning back to Filch. "But how she has been petrified, I cannot say…"

Filch sneered, glaring to Harry. "Ask him. It's him who's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall!"

Harry took a step back, frantically shaking his head. "It's not true, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris!"

"Rubbish!" Filch snarled.

Snape took a step forward, looking to the Headmaster. "If I might? Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time…However, the circumstances are suspicious…I do not recall seeing Potter at dinner…"

Lockhart gave a laugh. "I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail"

Poor boy, Rayne thought.

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when he said…" Hermione trailed off, looking to the boys.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape snapped.

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris" Harry finished.

A blatant lie, but the teachers seemed to halfway buy it.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus" Dumbledore looked to him.

"My cat has been petrified. I wanna see some punishment!" Filch yelled, Dumbledore quickly hushed him.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution…" Dumbledore's eyes slid along the three children. "To all…"

The three hurried to the common rooms, the teachers starring at the wall. Lockhart excused himself, going back to his office. Snape sauntered off, following behind Dumbledore and leaving Rayne and McGonagall alone. Rayne peered to her.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" She asked lowly.

McGonagall nodded, looking to her. Her eyes were filled with fear. Never before had she seen McGonagall so freaked out.

"What is it?" Rayne asked.

"Well…You know about the founding of Hogwarts" McGonagall looked back to the wall, Rayne gave a nod.

"Well, three of the founders coexisted peacefully. One did not. Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective with admissions"

"Meaning only pure bloods?" Rayne asked, McGonagall gave a nod.

"Yes. According to legend, he built a hidden chamber in the castle. He sealed it and until that time when his heir returned to the school…the heir would open the chamber and unleash the monster within…" McGonagall breathed in. "This purging the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic…"

"Has anyone ever found the chamber?"

"No, the school has been searched over and over. No Chamber was found"

Rayne gulped, looking back to the wall.

Year: 1992, November

A game of Quidditch was just what Rayne needed to get her mind off the horrid thoughts of the Chamber. She sat beside McGonagall again, watching the players take the field. She looked over as her cousin flew out, the new seeker for Slytherin. She wondered how much her Uncle persuaded that position…

As if knowing she was thinking of him, a silver snake head tapped her on the shoulder. Lucius smiled down at her. "Ah, Rayne….so good to see you…"

Rayne glared at her uncle, turning back to the field as he took a seat farther down from her.

They took their spots, the game beginning. Rayne watched as the teams zipped around the field. A bludgers whizzed past harry, harry barely ducking in time. She saw Oliver scorn him, just as the bludgers was coming back. Rayne stood, the bludgers was headed straight for him. It cracked against his broom, breaking the stick and sending him dropping. Rayne covered her mouth then looked up as the bludgers went after Harry, keeping up with his fast movements.

"Rouge bludgers?" Rayne asked silently. The bludgers basted through the wood towers, keeping up with Harry. Both Harry and Draco caught sight of the snitch, driving forward after it. They dived down into the support beams after it, the bludgers following close behind them. Draco was suddenly thrown from the supports, slamming against the grass and tumbling to a stop. The crowds gasped, standing. Rayne grimaced, looking over to Lucius as he glanced off. Rayne sneered, standing and making her way from the tower.

When she made her way down, she noticed Harry was laying in the sand. Everyone was flocking to his side, grimacing she made her way over to Draco. She crouched, looking him over.

"Anything feel broken?" She asked. He curtly shook his head. Rayne helped him sit up. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing"

She helped him stand, leaning him against her side. Hagrid carried Harry towards the hospital wing, Rayne looked to Hermione. "Is he alright?"

"Professor Lockhart tried to fix his broken arm, but ended up making his bones disappear" Hermione raced off after Hagrid, leaving Rayne to roll her eyes at that man.

Rayne helped Draco lay down on the hospital bed as he grimaced, coughing. The nurse rushed past them and over to the bed Harry was laid in, Gryffindor students gathered around him. Rayne looked down to Draco as he struggled to breath, sucking in sharply. She pulled the potion from the cabinet, checking the name and handed it to him.

"Drink, it's a calming draught" Rayne watched him take a few sips. "You need some rest is all. You'll likely be sore for the next few days" Rayne smiled at him gently, rubbing his forehead. "Sleep, ok?"

Draco nodded, slowly calming down. Rayne stood, walking over to the group of Gryffindor students. Fred and George gave her a side glance.

"What were you doing with that-" George started.

"Filthy, no good-"Fred continued.

"Malfoy" They two almost growled his name.

Rayne smiled, patting their arms. "I'm still his cousin, you two". Rayne looked to Harry. "How is he?"

"He'll have to regrow the bones…it'll be unpleasant…painful" Madam Pomfrey mumbled, taking the empty cup from Harry. "He'll need rest"

Rayne smiled, nodding. "You heard her, everyone off now. Let the boys rest" She herded them out of the hospital wing.

Rayne was awoken late at night by McGonagall. Not even having a chance to change, she hurried after the older woman.

"Something is happening" Was all she said.

Rayne came up short, watching the two men carrying a boy on a stretcher to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey quickly joined them, followed by Dumbledore. They moved him to a bed, his body stiff as stone and a camera held in front of his face.

"What happened?" Rayne was able to breathe out.

"There's been another attack…" Dumbledore starred down at the poor boy.

McGonagall laid a gentle hand on the boy's arm. "Do you. I think…he's been petrified…"

Rayne walked to the other side of the bed. "P-perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker?"

Dumbledore gestured her, she reached down and gently took the camera from the boy's hands. She turned it over, opening the back as a small puff of smoke lifted from it. The teachers gasped.

"What can this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"It means…that our students are in great danger…" Dumbledore looked to her.

"W-What should we tell the staff?" Rayne asked.

"The truth…tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe…" Dumbledore looked to McGonagall. "It is as we feared, Minerva…"

Rayne watched them with horror on her face, not even wanting to say it. "The Chamber of Secrets…it's been opened again…hasn't it?"

The two looked at her, Dumbledore nodding sadly. "Yes…it has indeed been open again…"

Rayne barely slept the night before, her thoughts still clouded with the Chamber. She walked into the great hall, figuring to catch the Dueling Club to keep her mind off things. There was a padded stage set up, students standing all around talking. Lockhart stepped up, walking down the platform as the students gathered around. She hung back, leaning against one of the statues.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works." He shot the students a smile.

Rayne scoffed under her breathe. The man really couldn't go a second without talking about himself.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear."

Rayne glanced to Snape as he walked up onto the platform. He did not seemed pleased at all to be there. They set up for a duel, bowing and walking a few paces away. Lockhart counted down.

"Ex—pelliarmus!" Snape yelled, swishing his wand as the light emitted from it, knocking Lockhart back.

He landed on his back with a loud thwack. Rayne snorted, hiding her laugh. Lockhart stood, clearing his throat.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious" Lockhart explained, walking back to Snape.

Rayne had to fight the urge to roll her eyes again.

Rayne's thoughts wondered off, worrying about the students. Her students…

Her mind snapped back just as Harry and Draco stepped up to duel. Rayne watched them, nervous. Lockhart counted down, not even getting to three before Draco started.

"Everte statum!" Draco yelled, knocking Harry back.

Rayne grimaced, watching as Harry stood. Harry glared at Draco, holding his wand out. "Rictusempra!"

Draco was thrown back, landing beside Snape. Snape snatched him up, pushing him back to the duel. This was fast getting out of control.

"Serpensortia!" Draco yelled as a snake burst from the end of his wand.

The snake slithered forward, Snape stepped past Draco. "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you"

"Allow me, Professor Snape" Lockhart stepped up, pointing his wand. "Alarte ascendare!"

The snake was thrown up in the air, landing back on the platform. Could this man do nothing right?

Rayne started to step forward, but stopped when Harry spoke. He was speaking to the snake, in parselmouth. Everyone watched him with wide eyes, the whole great hall silent. Rayne quickly moved forward.

"Vipera evenesca" Rayne waved her wand as the snake burst into flames, burning to ash.

Everyone was silent, Harry looking around with a confused face.

"What are you playing at?" One student asked, Harry looking to him.

"That's enough. Dismissed" Rayne said, the students slowly dispersing.

Year: 1992, December

The Christmas break was fast approaching, and students couldn't sign up fast enough to go home for the holidays and away from the fear of the Chamber and Slytherin's heir. Rayne was surprised to learn that Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts. When he had come to her office one day, she had asked him why he decided to stay. He had shifted awkwardly with his eyes cast down.

"I told Father that Crabbe and Goyle were staying and wanted to stay too…I figured I would spend at least one Christmas with my cousin…" He had muttered under his breath.

Rayne smiled softly at him. He was a good kid when he didn't have his posse around. She wished that others were able to see this, too. That it was all a façade to please his parents and his friends.

"I'd like that, how about we have Christmas lunch together here?" Rayne asked, knowing he wouldn't want his friends to see him hanging out with a teacher.

Draco gave her a smile, nodding.

She watched as the students filed out of the castle on their way to the train station then veered into the great hall as Hagrid placed the last tree. McGonagall and Flitwick were waving their wands, floating the ornaments to place them around the tree. The ceiling of the great hall was snowing gently, but the roaring fireplaces made the hall warm and comforting. She spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting at the table talking and walked over to them.

"Hermione, glad to have you with us for Christmas" Rayne smiled, the young witch beaming up at her.

She looked over as Fred and George walked into the great hall, making a B line for the group. They stopped on either side of Rayne, the two leaning against a shoulder.

"Rayne, let's all have a sleepover in the common room" Fred flashed her a smile.

"We can have midnight hot chocolate and cookies like we used to when we were kids" George added with his own smile.

Rayne crossed her arms, taking a moment to look at the two boys then over to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Well? What do you three think?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling.

"It would be nice to redo our past tradition" Ron mumbled, trying to hide his smile.

Harry gave a joyful nod. Rayne looked around, spotting Percy as he walked in.

"Percy, over here" She called as he came over to them.

"Yes, Professor Lestrange?" He asked.

Rayne sighed. "Percy, it's not school term. You can call me Rae. We're going to have a sleepover, join us"

"Awe, no way, he'd ruin it with all his prefect talk!" Fred whined.

"I wouldn't want to partake in such childish behavior anyway" Percy almost sneered at his brother.

He stalked off, Rayne sighing gently.

"Dunno why you try and include him, he's nothing but a stick in the mud" Fred murmured.

"He's your brother, he should at least get the chance to join" Rayne murmured back.

The group had met up in the Gryffindor common room Christmas Eve night after dinner. Percy had gone up to his dorm, still refusing to partake. They set about arranging the chair cushions on the floor, propping around the pillows and smoothing the blankets from their beds around the roaring fire. Rayne, with a wave of her wand, made mugs of hot chocolate and plates of Christmas cookies appear. Rayne made sure to bring up a mug and a plate of cookies to Percy, who took them.

"Since you brought it all the way up here, I suppose I'll take it" Percy had mumbled. "Since you went through the trouble"

Rayne had laughed to herself, knowing Percy was quiet happy to have some but too stubborn to admit it.

The group sat around the fire on their cots, sipping their hot chocolate and munching their cookies. Hermione told them about a normal muggle Christmas, while Rayne and the Weasley's shared their own family Christmas stories.

"I remember one Christmas, Rayne gave me and George some wet-start, no flame fireworks. Mum was not happy when we would set them off in the sink!" Fred snickered.

"It would absolutely drench her when she went to get the dishes!" George added.

The group laughed, Rayne smiling at them.

"Yes, well, that was the year I was banned from gifting them anymore joke products" Rayne smiled. "So I just ended up giving it to them in secret"

Ron shook his head, looking to Hermione and Ron. "Sometimes I think those two are so mischievous because Rayne always egged them on"

"Mum's never had a liking for our pranks" Fred smiled.

"Says they distract from school" George added.

"She always hoped that we'd grow out of it before starting here"

"Boy was she ever wrong"

The group laughed again. They talked and joked well into the night, everyone eventually falling fast asleep. Rayne had been the first to wake up, always being an early riser since becoming a teacher. She shuffled about the common room, quietly clearing the mugs and plates. Hermione was the next to wake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She went up to her dorm to dress, coming back with an armful of presents as Rayne was setting her own haul of gifts under the tree by the fire. Hermione set her gifts down next to Rayne's before they set about waking the boys.

It took them nearly 30 minutes to wake them, and soon they were all gathered around the tree exchanging their gifts. Molly's gifts had been delivered as they slept, lumpy parcels that they all knew were sweaters or scarves but loved nonetheless. After they opened their gifts, they made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Only a handful of students from each house remained, so the hall looked unusually small. Rayne noticed the other house tables peering over at them curiously, no doubt wondering why a teacher was sitting at the student table. She even thought she had caught Draco's gaze, his expression that of jealousy and envy.

After breakfast she excused herself, going off toward her office to start making new lessons. Fred and George had walked off towards the courtyard, probably to have a snowball fight. She sat at her desk and worked on her lesson plans for hours, happily scribbling away on her parchment. She heard the bell toll noon, and soon after a soft knock on the door sounded.

"Come on it" She said in a happy voice, stretching her arms.

Draco pushed the door open, walking inside the office as she smiled.

"Ah, hello Draco. Happy Christmas"

Draco gave her one of his few genuine smiles. "Happy Christmas Rae"

He walked over, sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk as she stood to wave her wand at her tea set. The teapot hovered, pouring out two piping hot cups of tea. She waved her wand again as an assortment of tea cakes and sandwiches formed.

"How are your classes?" Rayne asked as she set the cup of tea in front of Draco.

"Fine, I suppose…Father isn't too thrilled that I don't make top marks"

"Top marks? You are always a fraction behind Granger, how can he not be proud of that?"

"Because Granger is a-"Draco started, but stopped when he caught her eye. He lowered his head. "Well…you know why"

"Sadly yes, I do" Rayne watched her cousin. "Draco…you know, blood purity isn't everything"

Draco looked up at her, glancing off again. "Father says-"

"He's wrong" She cut in, drawing his eyes back to her. "No one is better or lesser than anyone else due to blood. What matters are actions, being a good person"

Draco watched her, not sure how to process this information. "I don't want you going down a dark path, Draco. You can do so much good if you put your mind to it"

Draco was silent, eating a sandwich as he continued to think. "…Thanks, Rayne…" He finally said.

Rayne nodded, hoping she could get through to him. She pulled a drawer of her desk open. "That reminds me, I have something for you" She pulled out the small parcel and handed it over to him.

Draco looked back up to her, taking the package and opened it, starring at the silver and green knitted gloves. Rayne watched the smile spread across his face as he put them on.

"Thank you Rayne" He breathed. "I got something for you too"

Rayne watched as he shuffled through the pockets of his robe, pulling out the small box and handed it off to her.

Rayne grasped it, peering to him then opened it, starring down at the locket. She smiled, pulling it out then opened it, looking at the two pictures on either side. Both showing a younger Rayne with a toddler Draco. She smiled, looking to him.

"I love it" She quickly put it on, the locket clinking gently on the snake tooth.

Draco was blushing, his white skin pinkish. "I figured we both could have one"

It took a moment for Rayne to realize what he meant, until he pulled the small golden locked from his robes. Rayne smiled, seeing he had kept it all this time. The two sat there together for hours, talking and laughing over tea. This was the Draco Rayne knew, this was her little cousin she so loved.

Lockhart had boasted to Rayne and McGonagall about how he was sure the chamber was locked for good this time. That the culprit must have known that 'It was only a matter of time before I caught him' and that it was 'Rather sensible to stop now, before came down hard on him'. The two women had exchanged glances of bored looks. Before departing, Lockhart had noted how the school needed a morale-booster to wash away the memories of last term and that he had just the thing in mind. Rayne shuttered at the thought, there was no telling what that man would think of.

During breakfast on February 14th, Rayne walked into the Great Hall to find just what Lockhart had meant by a morale-booster. Large pink flowers covered every wall, with heart-shaped confetti falling from a pale blue ceiling. She made her way to the teacher's table and was greeted by Lockhart himself, decked out in hot pink robes.

"Ah, Miss Lestrange. Welcome! Isn't it glorious?" He asked, giving her a toothy grin. "Valentine's Day. Such a wonderful day. I noticed your card for me must have been lost in the post"

"I never sent you-" Rayne started before she was cut off.

"Course I understand, no need to be embarrassed. A single woman such as yourself-" He started.

Rayne silenced him with a raised palm. How badly she wanted to punch him in the nose. She breezed past him, hearing him laugh.

"Ah yes, another time, you must be hungry" He called after her.

Rayne sat down next to McGonagall, looking to the older woman she saw that her jaw was clinched and a muscle ticked in her cheek. Snape looked even more unhappy than usual, glaring daggers at Lockhart. Rayne would have found the expressions of the students as they walked into the hall humorous if it wasn't for the fact that she probably shared their looks. Lockhart raised a hand, the hall going silent as he spoke.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all and it doesn't end here!"

Rayne groaned. There was more?

Lockhart clapped his hands, through the doors marched a dozen dwarfs. They all wore golden wings and carried harps. Rayne was horrified.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Lockhart beamed. "They will be roving around the school delivering your valentines! But, the fun won't stop! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! How about asking Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a love potion! And Professor Flitwick knows more about entrancing enactments than any other wizard, you sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick tried his hardest to disappear under the table. Snape looked as though the first person to ask something of him would be killed on the spot. Rayne closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She felt a headache coming.

Year: 1993, May

Rayne sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. She starred down at Hermione. The girl was frozen in place, her arm extended out like she had been about to pluck a book from a shelf. Rayne's eyes were puffy and irritated, wiping them only made them burn more. The poor girl didn't deserve this…

She looked up as McGonagall quickly escorted Harry and Ron into the wing, the two came up short as they looked down at Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron's wide eyes turned to Rayne.

"I found her near the library…" Rayne looked to the bedside cabinet, picking up the mirror. "She was holding this…"

McGonagall looked to them. "Does it mean anything to either of you?"

The two shook their heads. McGonagall nodded, escorting them from the wing. Rayne sat in silence, starring at the mirror. There had to be a reason she was holding this…

Rayne sat in her office, the silence almost deafening. The intercom beeped, McGonagall's voice echoing the halls.

 _All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor, immediately._

Rayne leaped from her chair, racing down the corridor. This could not be a good sign…

Rayne met up with the other teachers, McGonagall showed them the message on the wall.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself." McGonagall looked over to them. "The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

The teachers starred back at her, Lockhart sauntered up to them.

"So sorry – dozed off – what have I missed?" He asked, a bright smile on his face.

Snape watched him, holding his gaze. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come, at last"

Lockhart cocked his head, not fully understanding. "My m-moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber is?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy" McGonagall looked to him. "Your skills, after all, are legend"

Lockhart had a nervous twitch in his face, giving them a small laugh and nodded his head. "Very well. I'll uh, I'll just be in my office getting…getting ready" He stammered then turned, quickly walking back down the corridor.

Our savior, Rayne thought. She turned her attention to McGonagall.

"Who did the monster take?" She was almost too scared to ask.

"…Ginny Weasley…" McGonagall looked at her with pained filled eyes.

Ginny…not Ginny…

Rayne felt sick, she couldn't think straight. She only thought about Ginny, who she'd known since she was in diapers. In that chamber…possibly dead. She sat with McGonagall in the older woman's office. McGonagall had fretted over her, worrying over her health. The older woman set a cup of tea in front of her, urging her to drink. Molly and Arthur had arrived moments after, Molly stricken with grief and worry. She kept an iron hold on Rayne's hand and blotted her eyes with her tissue. Rayne tried her best to comfort her and easy her worry, but she too was just as upset as Molly. Dumbledore arrived after them, having been called back from the Ministry. They sat around the desk in worried silence, waiting. Dumbledore assured them all that everyone would be back safe and sound soon enough. Rayne wanted so much to believe him, but even she had her doubts.

Half an hour past before the door of the office opened again, a gold and red bird flew in to perch on Dumbledore's shoulder. They all turned, starring at the four children covered in grime. Molly chocked on her tears, standing.

"Ginny!" She screamed and flung herself on her daughter, Arthur followed close behind. Rayne stood too, not believing her own eyes. She embraced the young girl once Molly and Arthur released her.

"Oh Ginny…" She cried, clutching her. "I'm so glad you're alright…"

She stepped back, giving the girl some space. She looked pale, her eyes puffy and red. Molly had turned her attention to Harry and Ron, embracing the boys.

"You saved her! How did you do it?" She asked.

Finally McGonagall spoke. "I think we'd all like to know…"

Rayne watched as Harry walked to the desk, setting a sword, the sorting hat, and a black diary with a large hole through it. He began recounting what had happened, how they found out what the beast was and how to get to the chamber, and about Tom Riddle and Ginny. Rayne's skin became clammy at the name. Tom Riddle was Voldemort's real name…and her middle name was Riddle. She knew this was no coincidence, seeing as where her parents were affiliated.

"But, Ginny" Mrs. Weasley's voice pulled her out of her own thoughts. "What's our Ginny got to do with…with him?"

Ginny began sobbing, clutching onto Rayne's robes. "It was the diary! I-I wrote in it and he was writing back all year!"

"Ginny!" Arthur gasped. "Have I taught you nothing? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain! I was clearly full of dark magic"

Rayne had to stop Arthur, holding up her palm. The poor girl sobbed into her robes, gut wrenching sounds she couldn't stand to hear. She finally chocked out through her sobs. "I didn't know! I found it inside one of the books Mum got me…I thought…I thought someone had just left it in there…"

Rayne rubbed the girl's back, trying to comfort her. Dumbledore walked around the desk to them.

"Miss Weasley should go to the hospital wing. What a terrible ordeal she's been through…there will be no punishment dear girl, don't worry. You need bedrest and perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up"

This got a small smile form Ginny. Dumbledore looked to Rayne. "Escort them to the hospital wing, will you Miss Lestrange? See that Ginny gets some rest and hot chocolate. Madame Pomfrey is bound to be busy giving out the Mandrake juice"

Rayne nodded, smiling. She was happy to hear that all the students would have no lasting effect, maybe just some stiff joints from being frozen. Rayne peered down to Ginny, crouching as she pulled the girl into her arms and picked her up like a child. Ginny didn't protest, just laid her head on Rayne's shoulder. The girl must be exhausted from all this. She walked from the office, followed by Molly and Arthur. Happy to have Ginny back safe.

Rayne sat at the head table, watching the students talking among themselves. McGonagall tapped the knife against the glass, silence filled the hall. Dumbledore stood, smiling at the students.

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified" A round of applause broke out. "Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled"

The students erupted into a larger cheer.

"And" Dumbledore continued as silence fell again. "I must inform you that Professor Lockhart will not be returning for another year. He has gone off to…find himself and regain his memory"

Many of the students cheered, Rayne smiled as she glanced to McGonagall clapping happily. Even Snape, with his stoic face, seemed to clap happily. Rayne couldn't blame them, finally they were free of that man. The great hall doors were suddenly thrown open, Hagrid's towering form stepped in as he made his way down the center of the great hall.

"Sorry I'm late! The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused…Some ruddy bird called Errol" Hagrid shot a glance at Ron.

Rayne watched as the half-giant exchanged words with the trio. Harry got up, hugging the big man about the waist. The students started clapping, welcoming Hagrid back to the school. Rayne smiled fondly at him, watching him wipe a tear from his eye. She sat back in the chair, sighing. Maybe next year would be normal…but she highly doubted that.

Year: 1993, June

Rayne walked to the station with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. For once, she decided to take the train home to the Burrow. Rayne went ahead, finding an empty compartment for the group. The others came filing in a short time later, setting their things on the top shelf and under the chairs. She laughed as the twins set off the rest of their filibuster fireworks and played a game of exploding snaps. She watched as the group practiced disarming each other, then surprising the children when she disarmed everyone with one spell. Once they made it to King's Crossing, everyone starting gathering up their things.

"Oh, that reminds me" Harry piped up. "Ginny, what did you find Percy doing that he didn't want you telling anyone about?"

Everyone's attention turned to the young girl. Even Rayne was curious to know.

"Oh, well" Ginny started. "Percy's got himself a girlfriend"

Fred dropped the pile of books he had in his arms right on George's head. "What?"

"Yea, Penelope Clearwater. She's a Ravenclaw Prefect. He's been writing to her all summer. I walked in on them snogging in an empty classroom" Laughs burst from the group. Ginny turned her attention to her older twin brothers. "You won't tease him, will you?"

The twins sniggered.

"Definitely not" Fred said.

"Wouldn't dream of it" George added.

Rayne shook her head at them, poor Percy was in for an insufferable summer. She ushered Ginny and the twins from the train.

"Come on, Mum is very excited to see everyone again"


	4. Chapter 4: The Prisoner

*Chapter Four: The Prisoner of Azkaban*

Year: 1993, Summer Break

Arthur ended up winning the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. With his seven-hundred galleon prize, both he and Molly decided on a month long visit to Egypt. Both had only seen their oldest son, Bill, a handful of times after his departure. Rayne, of course, was joining them. This would be the first time in four years that she would see her best friend face-to-face. Better still, she would be able to see Charlie again as well. She couldn't be more excited, and anxious. The family started to gather around the fireplace. Rayne had packed early, sitting on the couch as Molly hurried the children to finish packing. Rayne fiddled with the fang pendant around her neck. Fred and George plopped down on either side of her.

"So, Rae, excited?" Fred asked.

"Been years since we've seen Bill" George mentioned.

"Yes, it's been too long. You two already packed?" Rayne asked, the two nodded.

"All packed and ready" the two stated in unison.

Soon the rest of the family had gathered. Molly took the pot. "Alright. Rayne, you take Ginny"

Rayne nodded, stepping into the fireplace with Ginny. She grasped a handful of Floo powder and stated her destination, flinging the powder down.

The two disappeared, traveling through the network. They stepped out of a sandstone fireplace, looking around the large tent. Rayne spotted Bill standing nearby. He gave her a sly grin.

"Welcome to Egypt" Bill chuckled.

Rayne ran over to him, flinging herself on him in a hug. He caught himself before they both tumbled onto the ground, laughing and wrapped his arms around her. He twirled her about, setting her back down.

"Been a while, Lestrange. You cut your hair" Bill fingered her short locks.

"And you haven't" Rayne gestured to his long hair, pulled into a pony tail. "And you have an earring?"

Rayne caught the fang earring, then pulled her pendant from under her shirt. "Ah, twinsies"

The two snickered, Ginny moving to hug her eldest brother. "Hey squirt" Bill beamed at his only sister.

The rest of the family made their way through the network, all exchanging hugs and welcomes. Molly instantly scolded Bill.

"When will you cut that hair of yours, Bill? And that earring!" Molly exclaimed.

Bill just shrugged it off. While the family settled into the large tent, Bill made his way to Rayne. She looked up to him, laying the sheets over the cot.

"So, how's being a curse breaker?" Rayne asked.

Bill grinned at her. "Adventurous. What about teaching? Heard the twins decided to take your class"

Rayne laughed, nodding. "They're actually on their best behavior in my class."

Bill laughed slightly, sitting on the bed adjacent to her. "Mum told me about the Chamber of Secrets"

Rayne gripped the sheets, giving a sigh. "I…I should of known something was wrong with Ginny"

"It wasn't your fault, Rae" Bill watched her. "How could you have ever of known something else was going on?"

Rayne looked to him, giving him a nod. She finished smoothing the sheets, sitting down next to Bill.

"So, when do we get to explore all the tombs you've broken into?" Rayne asked.

"Tomorrow, don't worry." Bill looked to her. "I've got a tomb I'm currently working on. Buggars of a tomb. There's some advanced curses in that tomb. I could use a hand"

Rayne peered to him. "Me? I haven't countered curses like that in years"

"Come on, you're a natural. Take a look at it for me, please?"

Rayne sighed in feigned annoyance. "Alright, alright"

"Great, we'll go once my siblings are asleep. Don't want any of them going in a cursed tomb"

Rayne nodded in agreement. After dark, Bill and Rayne trekked through the sands. Rayne looked up at the night sky, then to the never ending sands.

"It's beautiful here" Rayne muttered.

"Coulda been your view for years if you had accepted the job too" Bill commented, earning a slight glare.

Bill nodded to the path. "It's right up here. Most of the entrance hexes I was able to clear. Some gold in the main rooms, but there's smaller doors that I can't seem to counter"

Bill led the way, his wand illuminating the path down into the tomb. Rayne looked around at the carvings in the sandstone, marveling at them. They walked down farther and farther into the tomb until they came to a large, open room. In the center was a sarcophagus. Bill pointed forward.

"There's a door right in front of the sarcophagus"

Rayne cautiously made her way to the door, crouching. The door was small, barely four foot tall. Rayne looked to the runes etched on it.

"There's definitely some powerful magic on this door" Rayne muttered, able to feel the magic radiating off it.

"I can't really tell what it says. Gods reveal under heaven…" Bill crouched down beside her.

Rayne pulled her wand out, chanting an incantation. Her voice was whisper soft as she gently tapped the door. More runes appeared, filling in the blanks on the door. Bill sucked in a breath, watching the door.

"Hidden words…huh" Bill mumbled, leaning forward.

" _The procession of the Gods begins the reveal. Seek them out under the protection of the heavens…"_ Rayne read.

She thought for a moment, looking around at the paintings on the tomb. "The procession of the Gods begins the reveal"

Rayne stood, walking to the walls and slid down them, searching. She stopped at the line of gods pained standing on boats, runes carved below their feet. She looked up to the Egyptian goddess Nut curved over them with the sun set in her mouth.

"Under the protection of the heavens. Under the protection of Nut" Rayne narrowed her eyes, looking to the Sun set in Nut's mouth. She looked back to the line of gods and slowly began tapping the runes with her wand.

Bill walked up alongside her. "What ya doing?"

"The runes…they spell out 'reveal' if you tap them in a sequence…" Rayne tapped the last rune

The door rattled, sinking into the stone. Bill stood, backing up as the door slid open. The room inside was pitch black. Rayne peered inside, holding her wand out. The passage went back a few feet.

"I'll go in first" Rayne mumbled. Before Bill could protest, Rayne dropped to her knees. She crawled into the passage, her back against the roof of the passage.

"Anything?" Bill called from the entrance.

"No, nothing yet. No writing…"

Rayne crawled along, she set her hand forward and touched the stone. A slab fell away, Rayne teetering forward. She screamed, dropping down the shoot. Bill flinched. "Rayne? Rayne?!"

Bill squeezed himself into the corridor, barely fitting. He made his way down, peering into the shoot.

"Rayne? Can you hear me?" He called.

Rayne's voice echoed up. "Yea, yea. I'm fine, don't worry…I landed on a pile of…straw I think!"

"Move, I'm coming down for you"

Bill waited a moment, dropping down and landed on his feet. He looked around at the small room then down to the pile of straw.

"…Why would a trap door have straw to cushion a fall?" Bill asked. "Makes no sense"

Rayne stood, dusting the straw off. "I don't think there are any hexes or jinxes…"

Rayne walked to the wall, putting her ear to it. She slid across the walls, listening.

"Anything?" Bill asked.

Rayne tapped the walls, narrowing her eyes. "This part is hollow"

Rayne stepped back, looking to Bill. He held out his wand.

"Confringo" Bill pointed his wand, the jet of orange fire hit the wall. It blasted through the wall, rubble falling down.

Bill covered Rayne, peering back as the dust settled. Rayne was the first to approach the opening. She held her wand out.

"Lumos" She mumbled. Torches caught fire as it lit up the room. The whole room was gilded, piles of coins and gold bars were laid out. Golden treasures set around the walls. "Bill…"

Bill walked alongside her, peering into the room. They slowly turned their heads to each other, grins spreading over their faces.

In the morning, Bill slammed the paperwork on the desk. Rayne peered up from the book.

"One of the biggest finds of my career! I'll take hours to catalogue everything" Bill grinned, looking to Rayne. "Couldn't do it without you, though. You make a wonderful curse breaker you know"

Rayne smiled, trying to hide her gentle blush. "It was quite enjoyable". Rayne yawned. "Where is everyone?"

Bill sat down on one of the chairs, leaning back. "They went to one of the shopping markets. Told them all about our findings, and Mum commanded that we take a nap"

Rayne shot him a look, Bill shrugged. "She said we must be exhausted for being up all night, and they could entertain themselves at the market for the day.

Rayne laughed slightly, fighting another yawn. "Actually I'm glad. Feel like I'm going to fall asleep any second"

Rayne stood, stretching, then set the book down. She walked into one of the rooms off the main tent. "Night Bill!" She called.

Bill smirked. "Night Rae"

Rayne had been asleep for no more than an hour before nightmares started plaguing her mind again. _She saw the same man again, standing before her. She looked around, starring at the whole Weasley family dead around her. She screamed, crying out. Her eyes fell to Draco standing beside the man._

" _Don't hurt him!" She screamed, her knees feeling like they would give out._

 _The man smiled at her, a sinister glee in his eyes. "I won't, dear girl, you will"_

 _Rayne watched him, not understanding. She shook her head. "No, never"_

" _It's about time you embraced your heritage" The man laughed at her, a deep and evil laugh. "You already have those Weasley's blood on your hand"_

 _Rayne slowly looked down, everything covered in blood. Her hands, her wand, her robes. It was her…she had been the one that killed them…and she was going to kill Draco too?_

" _Raise your wand and kill him! Show me the Death Eater that you are!" The man roared._

 _Rayne's arm lifted, her wand pointing to Draco. "No…" She whispered, fat tears spilling over her cheeks. "NO!"_

"RAE!"

Rayne jolted awake, starring up a Bill. He was leaned over her, his arms at her wrists to hold her down. He was breathing heavily, like he was fighting her in her sleep. Rayne looked around at tent, trying to bring her breathing back to normal. She looked up at Bill.

"W-what's going on?" Rayne asked with bated breath.

"I heard you talking in your sleep. When I went to check on you, you were clawing at your chest and crying. Are you alright?"

Rayne slowly nodded as Bill released his grip on her wrists, sitting back in the bed.

"You still have those nightmares?" He asked, his eyes scanning over her.

She gave a soft nod. "They're different now. More intense…feels like I'm losing my mind"

Bill gathered her up in a hug, murmuring to her in a soft voice. "It's alright Rayne"

Rayne had fallen asleep, leaned against him. Bill gently laying her back onto the cot. She had a firm grip on his shirt, not relenting her hold. Instead of waking her, he just laid down beside her. If they were still asleep when his family got him, he knew he would never hear the end of it. But, Rayne getting some sleep was more important.

The whole family was abuzz when they came back to the tent to find the two peacefully sleeping in each other's arms. Bill and Rayne sat beside each other on the couch, the farthest from each other they could get. They didn't look at each other, or even glance to the other. Molly was in front of them, scolding them.

"When were you going to tell us, hm?" She asked. "I can't believe you would start dating without even telling us!"

"Mum, I already told you we're not…dating…" Bill peered to her. "…Right?" He gave a half glance to Rayne.

Rayne returned with her own half glance. "O-Of course! I mean, Bill is my best friend…" Rayne coughed awkwardly. "It'd be weird…right?"

"R-right" Bill sheepishly agreed, shaking his head. "I told you Mum, Rayne was having a nightmare. I was just trying to comfort her"

Molly eyes the two. "I always knew you two had something between you, I always told Arthur. He never believed me but I knew"

The two gave exasperated sighs. Nothing on the face of the world would convince Molly otherwise.

Fred and George gave them an especially hard time, as usual.

"Hey, Sis!" the two greeted as they came into the tent.

Rayne shot them a glare. "Sis?" She asked.

The twins nodded.

"Well, when you end up marrying Bill-" George started.

"You'll be our sister-in-law" Fred said.

"Best get used to calling you Sis now" George grinned.

"When is the wedding anyway?" Fred asked.

Rayne was flustered. "There isn't going to be a wedding because we're not getting married!"

"Playing hard to get?" Charlie asked as he joined them.

Rayne rubbed her forehead. "Not you too Charlie. Really?"

Charlie gave her a shrug. "What? Can't have my own fun?"

Ginny and Ron were next to enter, Ginny went straight to Rayne, plopping down in between herself and Bill. She leaned against Rayne, beaming up at her.

"Is it true? You're finally a couple?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny we're not a couple…" Bill mumbled.

Percy and Arthur were the last to come in. For once she was happy Percy wasn't one for jokes, she didn't know how much she could take.

"Alright, let's go explore a tomb" Bill said standing, trying his best to dispel any further jabs.

The family spent the rest of the day exploring Bill's first tomb. Bill showed them all the curses and hexes that were put on the tomb, and the secret passage ways. Fred and George tried to trap Percy inside one of the passageways, ending with getting a scolding from Molly. The family was exhausted by the time they got back to their tent, most falling asleep as soon as they hit their pillows. Rayne stayed up, choosing to finish her book with the light of a lantern. Bill walked to her, setting a cup of tea on the table beside her.

"Thanks" She set the book in her lap, grasping the cup.

Bill nodded, sitting in one of the other chairs. "Sorry about my family…"

Rayne laughed at that, taking a sip of tea. "Please. I've lived with them long enough to be used to it"

Bill smiled down into his tea, sighing as he looked to her. "I've really missed being able to hang out with you, Rae."

"Same. I must say, being a curse breaker is enjoyable" Rayne set her cup down. "Almost makes me wonder if I should have taken the job"

"The offer still stands, you know. After that tomb we opened I'm sure they'll be pegging after you"

Rayne gave him a smiled, shaking her head. "I love teaching, I really do. Besides, while fun I would rather not have the thoughts of being caught in a curse over my head"

Bill laughed, grinning at her. "Thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be daring?"

"Well, I suppose they are. Perhaps I did belong in Slytherin. Or maybe Hufflepuff"

The two shared a laugh. They sat there for hours longer, sharing stories of teaching and curse breaking over tea.

Year: 1993, September

The Weasley family had already gone to the Leaky Cauldron. After Rayne convinced Molly she would be fine on her own, she made her way back to Hogwarts. The murderer, Sirius Black, had escaped Azkaban. He was the one that had betrayed the Potter's, even killing 12 muggles and his once good friend Peter Pettigrew. A cousin of hers, who early in his life showed a distain for the idea of blood supremacy and was even sorted into Gryffindor. He betrayed his close friends, working alongside Voldemort. Rayne couldn't shake the horrible similarities of her and her cousin. Was her nightmare actually a prophecy? Was she destined to betray her dearest friends just like her cousin had…She shuddered at the thought.

Rayne made the thoughts go away, instead focusing as students started gathering in front of the great table. The choir started singing their song, toads singing a note here and there. She smiled, watching the students then peered over to the man that sat beside her. He was the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Lupin, was his name she thought. He was dressed in shabby looking clothes, but Rayne didn't mind. He looked to her, smiling.

"Sorry, don't think we've met" He said, holding his hand to her, she took his hand and shook it. "Remus Lupin. Defense against the Dark Arts"

Rayne returned his smile, nodding. "Rayne Lestrange. Study of Ancient Runes"

The two released each other, Lupin ducked his head to her. His voice a whisper. "Lestrange? Are you…"

Rayne couldn't help but give a half smile at his polite way of asking. "I assume the question is if I'm related to _those_ Lestranges'. Yes, sadly I am. Bellatrix is my mother…"

Lupin gave a hesitant nod. "So, then, Sirius"

"Is a cousin of mine, yes…again, sadly"

"So, you've heard about the crimes he committed?"

"Yes. Horrible and vial if you ask me…course I suppose I could say that about most of my family…"

Lupin watched her as her eyes casted down. He gave a soft smile, holding the square of chocolate to her. "Here"

Rayne looked to his hand then to him and back to his hand, taking the chocolate. She smiled. "Thank you" Rayne nibbled on it, content for a moment.

Rayne walked down the outside corridor, carrying a few books. She paused as she heard pained groans, glancing around. She saw Hagrid walking forward, Draco in his arms. She gasped, racing up along Hagrid to follow him to the hospital wing.

"H-Hargid? What happened?" She asked, looking at Draco's bleeding arm.

"Yer Cousin did a real stupid thing, Lestrange. Went up to a hippogriff without bowing or nothin" Hagrid muttered. "Got himself cut"

Rayne sighed, helping Hagrid lay Draco on the hospital bed. Draco groaned, clutching his arm.

"I-I'll get Madam Pomfrey" Hagrid stuttered, Rayne waved him off.

"No, No. She has enough trouble with the flu outbreak. I can handle it" Rayne muttered, digging through the cabinet to get a potion. She uncorked it, pouring it over the wound. She bent down again, browsing the potions then grasped another. She poured it over the gash too as it healed over, the skin like new.

"His arm will be fairly sore for a few days…best to put it in a sling" Rayne helped Draco sit up. "That was very stupid of you, you know"

Draco gave her a side glance, peering off.

"Let me guess, trying to outdo Potter again?" She asked.

Draco remained silent as Rayne wrapped his arm.

Year: 1993, Halloween

Rayne hurried alongside McGonagall, Lupin and Snape to the Gryffindor tower. They were met by a crowd of Gryffindor students, Dumbledore standing at the end of the corridor. Rayne raised a hand to her mouth, starring at the Fat Lady's portrait ripped and torn like it had been clawed at.

"Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore spoke gently, trying not to rile the students. "We need to find her, please go and see Mr. Filch. Tell him to search every painting for the Fat Lady"

A cackling laugh echoed the corridor, making the students look around for the source. Rayne watched as Peeves came down through the ceiling, bobbing over the student's heads. Peeves, the poltergeist, was a mischievous little thing with a love for pranks and chaos. Rayne had a sort of distain for the thing, she enjoyed a good hearted prank but Peeves' pranks were never good hearted. They could be downright cruel and dangerous. Thankfully she didn't deal with him much, as he never really came around her classrooms.

"You'll be lucky!" He squealed.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the poltergeist. "What do you mean, Peeves?" He asked.

Rayne saw the grin on Peeves' face waver, Dumbledore was one of the very few he did not taunt.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir" He explained. "Don't want to be seen. Horrible mess she is. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor"

"Did she say who did it?"

"Oh yes, Professorhead" Peeves' grinned widened. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black"

All four houses were gathered in the great hall. All the students were in their pajamas and looking extremely confused and tired. They all hushed as Dumbledore entered.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle" He said as the other teachers began closing the doors into the hall. "I am afraid that for your own safety you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I will leave Head Boy and Girl in charge"

Dumbledore began to leave but paused. "Oh yes" He mumbled then turned back to the hall. He waved his wand, the tables stacking themselves off to the side. Another wave of the wand produced many squishy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well" He said as the teachers walked with him from the hall.

After hours of searching the castle, the teachers came up with nothing. Rayne walked back into the great hall to check on the students, Percy quickly reporting to her that all was quiet and well. She went back to the staffroom, where all the teachers tried to get some rest between guard duties. Rayne settled into one of the plush armchairs, starring out one of the vaulted windows to the starry night. What she did not know, was Snape and Dumbledore were now perusing the great hall.

Snape and Dumbledore walked down the rows of sleeping students, speaking quietly. Not knowing that Harry was awake and listening.

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black" Snape eyed the sleeping children, looking to Dumbledore. "Nor anywhere else in the castle has he been seen"

"I didn't expect him to linger"

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected" Snape slid his gaze around the room. "You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed-"

Dumbledore stopped him. "I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus"

Snape sneered slightly, his eyes darkening in anger. "Not even a certain young teacher?"

Dumbledore looked to him now.

"She is cousins with Black. Isn't it strange, that he too showed support against Voldemort and his own family but ultimately betrayed them?" Snape took a paused. "Perhaps our young teacher is following in his footsteps…waiting to…betray…"

Rayne found herself in the hospital wing again. Seems she spends more time here than in her classroom. She looked down at Harry passed out on the bed, reaching her hand to smooth the hair from his face.

"Poor boy…" She mumbled.

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked as he looked to her.

"Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet" Fred chimed in.

"Yeah, c'mon Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking" George joked.

Harry groaned, slowly coming to. "Probably a right sight better than he normally does…" He mumbled.

Rayne laughed at Harry's joke. "Good to see you're making jests"

Hermione and Rayne helped him sit up. Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "How're you feeling, Harry?"

"Brilliant…"

Fred gave him a grin. "Gave us a right good scare, mate"

Harry looked around to them. "What happened? Who won the match?"

The children fell silent. Rayne looked to him. "Hufflepuff won. You fell off your broom, fell a good fifty feet. Seems it was the Dementors that got you. Dumbledore is not very happy about it"

Harry looked around. "…Where's Wood?"

George shrugged. "Still in the showers"

"We think he's trying to drown himself" Fred added.

Rayne scoffed slightly, trying to cover up a laugh. "Go and get him, will you boys? He can't spend all day in there."

Fred and George nodded, walking off. Rayne stood, looking to Harry. "Rest up, Harry. You did well today, even considering the circumstances" Rayne nodded to him, walking from the hospital wing.

Year: 1994, January

Rayne sat in the stands alongside McGonagall and Lee Jordan. She watched as the teams zipped around the field. She smiled, looking up to the clear sky. It was a beautiful day for a Quidditch match, with an enjoyable light breeze. Turning her attention back to the match, she watched as Harry dived down then pulled up. The Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang was tailing him as he went up towards the Snitch. Rayne narrowed her eyes against the sunlight and saw what looked like three Dementors. She stood, followed by McGonagall.

"More Dementors?" Rayne asked.

She watched as a silver mist shot out, she recognized it as a form of the Patronus. Harry had no doubt casted it and the Dementors…fell.

"Dementors don't fall like that…" McGonagall murmured.

They shared a glance then made their way down the stands to the field. The crowd had gone wild and she heard Madam Hooch's whistle. Peering up she saw that Gryffindor had won, Harry caught the Snitch. But, she didn't have time to celebrate just now. As her and McGonagall made their way across the field to the three heaps of black robes, Rayne was brought up short. She stood there, starring at none other than Draco and his friends. They were struggling to untangle themselves from the robes. Rayne was not sure who was more furious, herself or McGonagall.

"Of all the-" Rayne mumbled, stalking over to her cousin and his friends.

Draco starred up at her with wide eyes as she crossed her arms, glaring at each of the four boys.

"That was a low and cowardly trick!" Rayne scolded them, they shrunk down.

"Detention, all of you!" McGonagall was almost in tears because of her fury. "And fifty points from Slytherin! I will be sure to speak with Professor Dumbledore about this!"

Rayne pointed off to the castle as the four Slytherin students filed past her and towards the castle.

Again, Sirius Black managed to infiltrate the castle. But, this time he was able to get through the portrait hole. Only a password could allow that to happen. McGonagall had woken her in the dead of night, urging her out of bed and to the tower. The students were gathered in the common room, all in their pajamas.

"That's preposterous, Weasley. How could Sirius Black possibly have got through the portrait hole?" McGonagall asked, crossing her arms.

Ron scoffed. "I don't know! I was a bit busy dodging his knife!" Ron glared to Hermione's cat. "And this bloody cat ate my rat!"

Rayne sighed, rubbing her forehead as Ron and Hermione started bickering.

"Silence!" Rayne shouted, the room going quiet. "Percy, have you seen Sir Cadogan?"

Percy peered around at the portraits. "Oh, um, he's right there" He pointed.

Sir Cadogan pulled away from a young woman, pushing her off to the side. "At your service, Milady"

"Did you let a mysterious man enter the tower tonight?" Rayne asked.

"Certainly, good lady!" he exclaimed.

Rayne pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. "And…why did you do that?"

"He had the password, a whole week's in fact! Written on a little piece of paper"

McGonagall turned her gaze to the students. "And which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them!"

All eyes turned to Neville. The boy looked absolutely pitiful standing there with his head down.

"Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?" McGonagall asked then turned to the students. "While we know Sirius Black is gone tonight, I think you can safely assume he will attempt to return. Let me be clear. You are not to move about the castle alone. And you are not to write down the password! Understood!"

The students nodded in silence. McGonagall tugged on the ties of her robe, huffing and exited the tower. Rayne looked around at the children.

"Go on back to bed, everyone" The students started to disperse. Rayne paused, patting Neville's shoulder as he looked up to her. She gave him a small smile. "Don't fret too much over it, Neville" She leaned down to him, whispering. "I always had trouble with the passwords too"

Neville gave her a smile, his eyes brightening. Rayne tousled his hair. "Off to bed with you, now"

He nodded, following the others to the dorms. Rayne waited till the common room was empty, sighing. Sirius Black was going to end up killing one of her students at this rate…something had to be done.

Later that night, Rayne sat in her office flipping through a textbook, unable to sleep. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. She paused, hearing a faint whimpering. She slowly stood, looking around before her eyes fell on the black dog standing in the doorway of her office. She gasped, backing up and grasping her wand. The dog's ears were flat against its head, his tail between his legs. It was carrying one paw up, blood shining on its midnight fur. It whimpered again, a pitiful sound. The dog sat down, its tail swishing against the floor.

"…How did you get in here?" She asked, scanning the dog. It cocked its head to the side. Rayne slowly lowered her wand, inching her way to the dog. "Good boy. You're a good boy, right? You won't bite me…"

Rayne held her hand out, the dog leaned forward, nuzzling her palm. Its fur was matted and tangled, and shaggy looking. It felt like steel wool and was dull. His body was skinny from malnutrition, he was a poor sight to see.

"Yea, good boy…" Rayne mumbled and petted his head. "So, you got hurt, huh?"

Rayne crouched, peering at the wound. "Not too bad…"

Rayne stood, walking to a cabinet and opened it, rummaging through it. The dog stood, limping over to the rug and laid down. Rayne walked back over with an armful of items, setting them on the floor. She sat down in front of the dog, crossing her legs.

"Alright, just gonna clean your wound. Gonna sting probably so…please don't bite me…"

The dog peered at her with slightly bored eyes, laying his head on his good paw. Rayne grasped the rag, blotching the blood off the dog's leg. She glanced to him as the dog seemed to wince. Uncorking the potion she poured some over the wound as it started healing over. Taking the bandages, she wrapped the leg and tied to gently.

"Alright, all better…" Rayne gently petted the dog's head. "You're quite skinny, you know"

The dog peered over to her. She stood and walked to her desk, picking up the plate with a meat pie on it. It was supposed to be her dinner, but she never felt like eating it. She carried the plate over, setting it down in front of the dog. The dog peered at the plate then to her.

"Go on, eat. I'll get some water" Rayne stood to pick up her goblet, chanting a spell as it filled with water.

The dog munched on the meat pie, licking the crumbs off the plate. Rayne crouched, setting the goblet of water down as the dog drank from it. Rayne patted his head and stood.

"Well…I suppose you could sleep here…don't really have the heart to turn you away…" Rayne crossed her arms, watching the dog. "But anyone finds you, I have no clue how you got in here…"

The dog gave her a huff, curling back up on the rug. Rayne picked up the plate, leaving the goblet for him and walked back to the desk, sitting. She picked her book back up and continued reading as the dog slept.

The clock tolled the hour. Rayne woke up with her head on the book, she had fallen asleep at her desk sometime last night. She yawned, stretching as she sat back. She rubbed the kinks out of her back, peering around the office. The dog was gone. Rayne stood, walking out into the classroom and looked around then walked out into the hallway. No sign of the dog. Had she dreamed it? Perhaps she was delusional and had just made it up. Shaking her head of the sleep, she returned to her office and passed through a second door to her bedroom to change.

Year: 1994, June

It was a solemn day for her, knowing that today was Buckbeak's execution. She checked a clock as she walked down the corridor. It was only about 10 minutes after the execution time, but she knew it was done on the dot. She made her way outside of Hogwarts, towards Hagrid's castle. The poor man would be devastated and in need of some company, and a nice cup of tea. Rayne stopped, hearing the yelling off towards the whopping willow tree. She went down over the small hill, just catching Harry and Hermione screaming as they clutched one of the tree's swinging limbs. Suddenly the two let go, tumbling down a hole at the base of the trunk. Rayne gasped, racing towards the willow then leaped out of reach of its branch. She glowered at the tree, always having a distain for the thing. She broke out into a run, barely dodging the limbs and leaped forward, diving through the opening at the base.

She fell, rolling to a stop and looked about as the cave. Standing she listened to the yells, hurrying up the stone steps. She found a ladder, climbing and found herself in the shrieking shack. Quickly she climbed the stairs, coming into the doorway as Harry and Hermione raced over to Ron sitting on an old mattress.

"Kids, what the hell is going on?" Rayne asked, out of breath.

Ron pointed a finger behind her. "Harry it's a trap, he's the black dog, it's him!"

Rayne quickly looked back at the man. His face was sunken and dirty, his hair mated and unkempt.

"Sirius…" Rayne muttered in disbelief. She backed up to the trio, shielding them.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us to!" Hermione shouted from behind her.

Sirius snickered, shaking his head. "Oh no, only one will die tonight"

"Then it will be you!" Harry shouted as she raced past Rayne before she could stop him.

He tackled the man to the ground, pulling his wand out to point it at his neck. Sirius giggled manically.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" He asked.

The door of the room was thrown open, Remus appeared with his wand at the ready.

"Expelliamus!" He yelled, knocking both Harry and Rayne's wands' form their hands, he gestured Harry to back up.

Harry stood, slowly walking back as Rayne grabbed his arm, pulling him behind herself. Remus sauntered to Sirius, watching him on the floor.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius?" Remus asked. "Finally the skin reflects the madness within…"

"You'd know all about madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius countered.

They starred at each other intensely for a few moments. Remus cocked a slight grin, lowering his wand and helped Sirius stand. The two embraced, patting each other on the back like long time friends.

"You…it was you?!" Rayne shouted, snarling. "You were helping him?!"

Rayne held Remus with a glare.

"He's a werewolf" Hermione sounded from behind her.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"That's why he's been missing classes" Hermione glared at him. "I trusted you, I kept my mouth shut about it for you!"

"Well…you certainly are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione…" Remus regarded her.

Sirius scoffed. "Yes, you glow like the sun, and you howl at the moon. Enough talk!" Sirius raised his voice. "He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone"

"Wait, Sirius-" Remus started.

"I did my waiting!" His voice was a loud wail, full of hatred. "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!"

Remus eyed his old friend, giving a nod before handing him his wand. "Fine. Fine. Kill him, but wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why"

Harry glared at them. "Oh I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!"

"No, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents…somebody I thought was dead" Remus intervened.

"Who was it, then?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius bellowed out. "He's in this room! Right now!"

Snape appeared in the doorway. "Expelliamus!" The wand was knocked from Sirius' grip. Snape sneered at them. "Vengeance is sweet…How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you…"

"Severus" Remus watched him. Snape turned his eyes to him.

"I knew it had to be you two…Lupin helping an old friend…and Lestrange helping a cousin finish his work…Here's the proof"

"You think I have anything to do with this?!" Rayne asked. "Those two are the ones in on this!"

"Brilliant, Snape." Sirius breathed. "You've put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion…now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have business…to attend to"

Snape stepped forward, holding the tip of his wand to Sirius' neck. "Give me a reason…I beg you" He sneered out.

Remus shook his head slowly. "Severus…don't be a fool"

Sirius glanced to his friend, grinning. "He can't help it. It's habit"

"Sirius be quiet!" Remus scolded.

"Be quiet yourself!" Sirius countered. Remus threw his arms down, moving away from them.

"Quarreling like an old married couple?" Severus asked, watching them.

Sirius glanced back to him. "Run along and play with your chemistry set!"

Snape walked forward, making Sirius back up. "I could do it, you know…but why deny the Dementors?" Snape asked. "They're so longing to see you"

Fear overcame Sirius' once grinning face, Snape clicked his tongue.

"Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh…yes…A Dementor's kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like"

"Severus, please-" Sirius started.

"After you" Snape pointed to the door, nodding for the other four to follow.

Rayne watched as Harry stepped out from behind her and held up Hermione's wand.

"Expelliamus!" Harry yelled as the bolt blasted Snape back into on old four post bedframe. The frame collapsed around him in a cloud of dust. Everyone looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Harry. What did you just do?" Rayne asked.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry turned his wand to Remus and Sirius.

"Tell me about peter Pettigrew"

Remus and Sirius glanced to each other. Remus turning his gaze to Harry. "He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend"

"No. Pettigrew's dead" Harry shook his head and turned the wand to Sirius. "You killed him!"

Remus stepped in front of Sirius, raising an arm. "No, he didn't. I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the map!"

"The map was lying, then"

"The map never lies!" Sirius said, exasperated. "Pettigrew is alive, and he's right there!"

Sirius pointed over to where Ron sat, a horrified look on his face. "Me?! He's mental!"

Sirius growled. "No, you idiot, not you! Your rat!"

Ron looked down the Scabbers in his arms. "Scabbers has been in my family for…"

"12 years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat" Sirius pointed to the rat. "He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to them. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his…"

"Finger!" Sirius yelled. "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. And then transformed into a rat!"

Harry slowly started to lower his wand. "Show me"

Sirius stepped forward, wrestling Scabbers from Ron.

"Ron, give it to them" Harry commanded.

Sirius ripped Scabbers from Ron and held him up by the scruff of his neck. Rayne caught Ron's arm, holding him back.

"What are you gonna do to him?! Leave him alone!" Ron cried.

Sirius and Remus held their wands out, Sirius releasing Scabbers on the piano. They waved their wands at the rat, missing him as he ran along the piano and climbed down the bench. The two men fumbled over each other as Scabbers made a run for a hole in the wall. Rayne quickly grabbed her wand from the floor, waving it as a bolt hit Scabbers. The rat transformed into a plump man midair, half of him getting stuck in the wall. Rayne let out a breath as Sirius and Remus wrestled the man back into the room, pushing him to the center of the circle they created. The man held his hands to his face, peering up at them.

"Remus? Sirius?" Peter asked and smiled. "My old friends!"

Peter tried making a run for it, getting caught by the two men and shoved back into the center easily. Peter looked around, shuffling up to Harry.

"Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father. James. We were the best of friends" Peter explained.

Sirius came at him, Peter running from him. "How dare you talk about James in front of him!"

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" Remus yelled as Peter put the piano between himself and them.

"I didn't mean to!" Peter whined. "The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done?"

Sirius sneered, going after Peter. "Died! I would of died rather than betray my friends!"

Peter slipped underneath the piano, Harry blocked the door as he raced to him.

"Harry. James wouldn't have wanted me killed, your dad would have spared me, and he would have shown me mercy" Peter quickly whispered to Harry. Remus and Sirius pulled him away from Harry.

"You should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!" Sirius and Remus pointed their wands at him.

"No!" Harry yelled, stopping them.

"Harry, this man-" Remus started.

"I know what he is…But we'll take him to the castle"

Peter fell onto his knees, crawling to Harry. "Bless you, boy. Bless you!"

Harry kicked him off. "Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you"

Peter shrunk down in fear, shivering.

Remus helped Rayne out of the hole, a wand still pointed at Peter.

"Thanks…" Rayne mumbled, standing and looked over to Harry and Sirius talking. Rayne smiled slightly, watching them.

Hermione looked back at the moon, the fullness set in the black background of night. Hermione gasped. "H-Harry!"

Everyone looked back to her as she pointed at the moon. Remus slowly turned, starring at the moon as his pupils dilated. Sirius raced over, grasping his friend.

"Did you take your potion, Remus?" He asked, holding onto him as Remus let out an agonized yell.

Sirius tried to calm his friend. Remus dropped his wand as Peter quickly picked it up. Rayne lifted her own wand.

"Expelliamus!" Rayne yelled as the wand blasted from his hands.

Peter looked to them and grinned, waving as he transformed back into a rat, scurrying off.

"Kids, run back to the castle now!" Rayne yelled then ran off after Peter.

Rayne raced through the forest, dodging tree branches. She kept her eyes on the rat, flicking her wand trying to transform him again. The rat zipped this way and that, always just out of Rayne's reach. Rayne watched as the rat raced up a small hill, Rayne hurried after him and found the hill came to an abrupt slop. She slipped, falling down the short valley and slammed against the forest ground. She groaned, rolling over and sat up. No Peter Pettigrew in sight.

"Damn…" Rayne cursed, slowly pushing herself back to her feet. She looked around the clearing, in the center a large tree.

The twig crunched, making Rayne flinch and turn. Her eyes slid along the forest edge. The two forms backed up from behind the tree, facing the other way. She held her wand out. "Hey!" She snapped.

The two figures jumped, whirling around to face her. Rayne stopped, starring at Harry and Hermione.

"Harry…Hermione…how did you…" Rayne pointed behind herself and stared at them in awe.

The two gasped, backing up. "Professor, look out!"

Rayne wheeled around, starring at the werewolf as it crept at her. It leaped at her, teeth bared. She held her wand up just as a creature knocked into the wolf, sending it careening against from rocks.

"B-Buckbeak?" Rayne asked, watching to Hippogriff face off with the werewolf.

Buckbeak kicked up on its hind legs, driving the wolf back into the deeper parts of the forest. Rayne tried to catch her breath, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She turned back to the two, her eyes falling on Hermione's necklace.

"A time turner?" Rayne asked, looking to them.

"I-It was under Dumbledore's discretion, in the hospital wing he-" Hermione started, Rayne stopped her.

"You're not in trouble…go now, quickly…fix this…"

The two nodded, racing off towards the lake. Rayne turned, trekking her way back to Hogwarts. Nothing could be normal.

When she was able to make it back to Hogwarts, she went straight to the hospital wing. She raced in as Dumbledore peered back to her.

"Ah Lestrange. There you are" He commented then looked back to Harry and Hermione. "Three turns should do it, I think"

He walked to the door, turning to close them. He stepped, looking at them. "Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck"

Rayne scoffed slightly, understanding what was happening. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Rayne watched as Hermione pulled the necklace around herself and Harry, turning the small hourglass. The two seemed to vanish, suddenly walking through the doors of the hospital wing. Ron watched them, pointing.

"How did you get there? I was talking to you there…and now you're there"

Hermione looked to Harry. "What's he talking about, Harry?"

Rayne grinned slightly at the two, Harry shrugged. "Dunno"

Rayne looked back to Ron. "How can somebody by in two places at once?"

Harry and Hermione laughed, Rayne looking back to them. She walked to them, patting their shoulders before leaving the wing.

Rumors around the school spread like wildfire. Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Rayne heard from other Professors that he had turned in his resignation. She hurried down the hall, hoping to catch him before he left. She found him walking from his classroom, carrying a trunk.

"Professor?" She asked. He looked over to her, giving her a smile.

"Not a Professor anymore"

Rayne stopped in front of him, abruptly embracing him. Remus tensed slightly, not knowing what to do. He gently patted her back, hugging her back. She pulled back, starring up at him.

"Thank you. For how you helped Harry. Also," Rayne dug into the pocket of her robe. "I have a parting gift for you"

She pulled out the gold key, handing it to him. He looked at it, then to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Vault 394" Rayne smiled. "Not much, but enough I hope"

Remus starred at her, smiling and hugged her. "Thanks, Miss Lestrange. Oh, I was able to talk to…well, him before he left. He told me to thank you for the meat pie. Not too sure what that means…"

Rayne squinted her eyes, not getting what the message meant. Then it dawned on her, the black dog.

"That was him…" Rayne muttered to herself then looked to Remus. "Um, thanks…"

The two waved, going their opposite ways. Rayne held back her tears. She was going to miss Remus, he really was an amazing teacher and such a kind man for what he was dealing with.

I couldn't decide if the scene with Bill and Rayne should be him feigning ignorance about how to unlock the tomb so that he and Rayne could do it together or he really didn't know how to open the tomb. So, I left that conclusion up to you; the readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The Goblet Part One

*Chapter Five: The Goblet of Fire*

Year: 1994, August

Rayne made her way down the stairs of the Burrow, stretching her arms and yawned. She had a hard time falling asleep the night before, so rose slightly later than she normally did. She heard voices from the kitchen and walked to the doorway to find Molly serving breakfast.

"Hello everyone" Rayne mumbled, a chorus of 'morning' followed.

Rayne walked to the counter to get herself a cup of tea, suddenly a ball of fur flew through the window and knocked her in the temple.

"OW!" Rayne clamped her hand on her head, glaring down at the counter as the fluff ball chipped happily. It was Pig, Ron's small owl. "Ron, post for you" She called over her shoulder as Ron walked up alongside her, taking the letter from Pig's leg and unrolled it.

"Harry says the Muggles have agreed to let him come!" Ron exclaimed, looking back to the family.

"Oh that's wonderful, I was hoping they would" Molly beamed.

"I'll have their fireplace connected to the Floo network for the afternoon, so we can go get him" Arthur took a bite of sausage.

"We want to go too" the twins pipped up, broad grins on their face.

"Rayne, best if you come along too…keep an eye on those two" Arthur inclined his head to the twins, who gave him a feigned insulted look.

Rayne laughed, nodding than looked to the clock. "Both Bill and Charlie should be here tonight, shouldn't they?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, should be here before dinner"

Rayne smiled, excited to see her old friends again. They both took time off of work to come see the Quidditch World Cup.

"Hermione should be here soon as well" Molly set about cleaning the kitchen. "She'll be bunking with Ginny. Got a lot of cleaning to do…"

Rayne sat down, sipping her tea. "I'll help with the cleaning mum"

"Oh thank you dear. We'll start after breakfast. Should be enough time to get done before Hermione gets here"

A few hours later, the Burrow was thoroughly cleaned. Molly was now scolding the twins when she found owl order sheets in their bedroom. Seems they had opened their own owl order store to sell their pranks and wheezes. Rayne had found it brilliant, Molly not so much.

Hermione arrived later on, Ginny showing her to her room to settle in. Hours after that, the fireplace shown emerald green flames. Charlie stepped through, carrying a leather backpack. He smiled when he caught sight of Rayne, pulling her into a hug.

"Rae! Been forever!" He beamed at her as she laughed.

"How have you been getting on?" She asked.

He showed her the fresh burn wounds up one arm. "Just got a nasty little baby Chinese Fireball. Named her Spitfire. Hates almost everyone, wasn't quick enough and she caught me on the arm" Charlie rolled his sleeve back down. "Loves Yona, thought, of course. Never met a dragon that didn't fawn at the sight of her"

"And Norberta?"

"Fitting in brilliantly with the colony. She's even got herself a prospective mate"

"Dating already? Hagrid won't be pleased"

The two grinned and sniggered just as the flames turned green again and Bill walked through. Rayne smiled, throwing her arms around him.

"Bill, so nice to see you again!"

He hugged her back as Charlie clapped him on the shoulder. The talking had gathered the rest of the Weasley family into the living room, where everyone exchanged hugs and greetings. Dinner was jam packed with bodies. Eleven people huddled around the table, laughing and eating. After the meal, Molly handed out slices of pie with dollops of homemade ice cream. With dinner over, the Weasley children and Hermione set out for the garden to play Quidditch. Rayne hung back, helping Molly clean up the mess and listening to the excited cheers and laughter from outside.

The next day, there was a bustle to get things ready for the trip to the Quidditch Cup. By five, they were running late in picking up Harry from Privet Drive.

"Hurry now, hurry" Arthur called up the stairs to the twins and Ron.

They raced down the stairs, excited to see Harry again. Molly got the Floo ready, the flames turning green.

"Alright I'll go first" Arthur stepped to the flames, saying his destination and vanished.

Fred went next, then George, and then Ron. Rayne stepped up, saying the destination then vanished. She flew past the different fireplaces until stopping, colliding into George as he slammed against the wall. Rayne looked around, unable to move. They were stuck in the chimney.

"S-Sorry George" Rayne mumbled.

"S-right" George's muffled voice sounded.

"What happened? Did something go wrong?" Ron asked.

Fred scoffed. "Course not Ron, no this is exactly where we wanted to be"

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives" Mumbled George.

"Harry? Harry can you hear us?" She heard Arthur ask.

"Mr. Weasley?" The faint voice of Harry was barely audible. "The fireplace has been blocked up, you won't be able to get through"

Rayne sneered. "What on earth did they block it for?"

"Ow! Rayne that's my foot!" Fred hissed slightly.

"S-sorry" Rayne tried to shift away, knocking into George again. "Sorry!"

"Its electric fire" Harry responded.

"Really?" Arthur said almost giddily. "Eclectic? With a plug? I must see!"

"Dad, I think there is only one way out" Rayne tried to look to Arthur.

"Yes, yes, I think you are right, Rae" Arthur nodded. "Harry, stand back would you?"

There was a large explosion and suddenly they were thrown forward, all landing in a heap on the floor. Rayne coughed, waving the plumes of dust from her face. She sat up as the others stood, George grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Sorry about that" Arthur said, looking to the Muggles. "You must be Harry's Aunt and Uncle"

Rayne noticed the two watching them with horror. Arthur tried to explain about the situation with the fireplace, which seemed to scare them more. Rayne turned her attention to Harry.

"Harry, got your trunk?" She asked.

Harry smiled up at her. "Upstairs"

"We'll get it" Fred said, him and George racing up the stairs.

Rayne heard the banging of the trunk down the steps, than turned as a portly kid around Harry and Ron's age scurried into the living room, hiding behind the other two. Dudley, most likely. Arthur tried to offer some kind words, but the muggle seemed too frightened to speak. Fred and George came in moments after, heaving the trunk.

"Well than, better get cracking" Arthur mumbled, turning to the fireplace and waved his wand. "Incendio!"

Flames rose from the fireplace, turning green as Arthur sprinkled some Floo powder on it.

"Off you go, Fred" He said turning.

"Coming, oh, hang on" Fred said as he spilled some candies from his pocket, hurrying to pick them up. Rayne couldn't help but notice he picked up all but one then gave the muggles a wave before stepping into the flames, saying 'the Burrow' and vanished.

"George, you and the trunk" Arthur said as George carried the trunk in with him, said 'the Burrow' and vanished. Ron was next, and then came Harry's turn. Just as Harry was about to step into the flames, a gagging sound filled the room. Rayne looked over to see Dudley crouched on the floor, holding a candy wrapper. His tongue had swollen ten times its size. The Muggles went crazy, Arthur trying his best to calm them down. The man started hurling things around, narrowly missing them.

"Um, Rae, take Harry and go, quickly! I'll sort this out" Arthur said in a desperate voice.

Rayne had to keep herself from laughing, seizing Harry and dragging him to the fireplace.

"The Burrow" Rayne said as they vanished.

Rayne stepped out of the fireplace, Harry stumbled beside her. Fred was there in an instant, helping Harry stand.

"Did he eat it?" He asked excitedly.

Harry nodded. "What was that?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee" Fred grinned. "George and I invented them, been looking for someone to test them on all summer"

Ron and George sat at the table along with Charlie and Bill, they all burst into fits of laughter, and even Rayne couldn't help but join in.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Charlie asked, shaking his hand. Bill stood and also shook his hand.

The kitchen fell silent as Arthur apparated beside George, fuming mad.

"That was not funny!" He bellowed. "What on earth did you give that muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything, I dropped it. Not my fault he ate it" Fred had a large grin on his face.

"You dropped it on purpose!"

George turned to his father. "How big did his tongue get?"

"Four feet before his parents would let me shrink it!"

Everyone burst into more laughter.

"It isn't funny!" Arthur yelled, going on the explain muggle and wizard relationships.

"It wasn't because he was a muggle!" Fred crossed his arms.

"It was because he's a great bullying git" George also crossed his arms.

"You wait until I tell your mother-" Arthur started.

"Tell me what?"

Everyone turned to see Molly standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Harry" She said before snapping her eyes back to her husband. "Tell me what?"

"N-Nothing dear, Fred and George just…I um…I already had words with them"

"If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes-!"

"Why don't we go show Harry where he's sleeping" Hermione pipped up, Ron and Harry quickly ducked after her.

"Yes, lets" Fred said as George stood.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Molly yelled.

The twins shot a glance to their two older brothers and Rayne. They all gave a shrug, ducking out of the kitchen. It was best to get out of the way when Molly got angry.

Minutes later, they were out on the lawn with the job to set up the tables. Last night's dinner was packed, and now adding Harry there was just no room inside. Charlie and Bill took out their wands, two battered tables lifted into the air with a flick of their wands. They started smashing them into the others, trying to knock them from the air. The twins joined them, standing on either side of Rayne as the three cheered. Soon Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry joined them just as Bill's table knocked a leg off Charlie's.

"Will you keep it down?!"

They all paused, looking up to Percy leaned out of his bedroom window, glaring down to them.

"Sorry, Perce" Bill grinned. "How's the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly" Percy slammed the window back down.

Bill and Charlie sniggered then set the tables down end to end. Rayne pulled her own wand out, swishing it as the leg reattached with the table. Rayne swished her wand again, tablecloths draped over them.

Soon the dishes filled the table, and everyone gathered at the table. Soon into dinner, Molly started on Bill's appearance.

"That earring of yours, Bill. What a horrible great fang. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

Bill, as patient as ever with his mother, smiled slightly. "Mum, no one there gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure"

"But that hair, Bill, it's getting silly" Molly peered to him. "I wish you would let me give it a trim…"

Bill gave Rayne a look for help. Rayne laughed gently, looking to Molly.

"I quiet like it, Mum" She smiled. "And the earring, too"

"Well of course you do, Rae" Charlie grinned slightly, Rayne sent him a glare.

Charlie sniggered, the twins joining in. Harry casted a curious look at them, Fred leaning to him and whispering.

"Those two have a thing for each other…but they won't admit it"

Rayne, Bill, Charlie and Percy apparated into the woods, a ministry member pointing them to their campsite. The four made their way through the lines of tents, watching the crowds playing music loudly and kids zipping around on toy brooms. Finally they walked up just as Arthur was finishing cooking the eggs and sausage. Rayne walked into an unoccupied bunk and set her bag down. Bill followed her in, setting his bag on the opposite bunk. Rayne peered to him, grinning slightly.

"Best be glad Mum isn't here, or else she would get on you for sharing a room with me"

Bill scoffed, shaking his head and returned the smile. "She'd get on me for one thing or another"

The two shared a laugh as Charlie walked into the room and set his bag on the last bunk. The three walked back to the main room of the tent than outside as Arthur set the food on plates. They sat around their fire, eating and talking about the coming match. Arthur got to his feet, waving at someone. Rayne looked back as Ludo Bagman walked to them, smiling.

"Arthur, old man!" Bagman beamed. "What a day, huh? Could we have asked for more perfect weather? Hardly a hiccough in the arrangements, not much for me to do at all!"

Rayne couldn't help but noticed the group of fatigued ministry wizards rushing past in every direction. While Arthur and Bagman started talking, Rayne turned her attention to Bill and Charlie. She kept her voice low.

"Dad already tell you about this years…event?" She asked.

The two grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Couldn't believe it when he told me" Bill whispered.

"If nothing else I'll be there for the first one, but I'll be working of course" Charlie added.

"Yona coming too?" Rayne asked. "Haven't seen her in ages"

"Yea, she's signed on too. Be a nasty time. They want nesting mothers" Charlie scoffed slightly. "Those have to be the worst to deal with…"

Rayne grinned at him. "Nothing you lot can't handle, I'm sure" Rayne looked over to Bill. "Did you ever finish cataloguing that tomb?"

Bill nodded, taking a sip of tea. "Yea, took many hours but I finally got it done. The Goblins say it's one of the most complete tombs they ever saw. What about your lessons? How are those going?"

"Going very well, actually. Most of my students have taken quiet the interest in interpreting runes" Rayne took a drink of her tea. "The twins are actually my top students as of now"

"Glad to hear that. Heard Mum's been getting on them because of their poor grades" Bill glanced to her. "I guess she still figures they'll grow out of their prank business idea"

"Don't know why. Their business is genius, and there's a real market for it"

Charlie laughed slightly. "Always egging them on, aren't you?"

Rayne looked up as the large boom went off, she smiled.

"It's time for the World Cup"

The group walked down the lantern-lit trail. It was a twenty minute walk, but didn't seem nearly that long as they were joking and laughing loudly. Soon they emerged on the other side of the forest, standing before the large stadium. A ministry witch pointed them to their seats and they began the long trek up to the topmost box. They all took a seat, Rayne sitting between Bill and Charlie. Rayne leaned forward in her seat, examining the field as the other witches and wizards filed into the box. Arthur was talking and shaking hands with many he knew from work, Percy standing each time to greet them. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, arrived followed by the Bulgarian minister. Fudge stopped to talk to Arthur and Harry, Rayne barely listening.

"Ah, and here's Lucius!"

Rayne instantly snapped her head up, turning to see Lucius, Narcissa and Draco making their way to their seats behind Arthur. Lucius stopped to speak with Fudge, who introduced them to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"-you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Rayne had to stop herself from scoffing. Know each other? They downright hated each other, their last meeting ending in a fist fight. Rayne sat silent, watching Lucius and Arthur stare at one another. Lucius scanned his eyes along the row they sat in.

"Good lord, Arthur…What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge continued on, either not hearing Lucius or ignoring his remark. "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest"

Rayne peered to Arthur, he gave a very strained smile.

"How nice" He said and turned back to the field.

Lucius' gaze went from Arthur to herself, he starred at her.

"Rayne…" Was all he said, his eyes scanning to stop at Hermione; his lip curled in disgust.

Rayne clinched her fist, forcing herself to turn away from her uncle. Bill set his hand over her fist, relaxing her slightly. Before long, Ludo's voice filled the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The crowd was a deafening roar of cheered and claps.

"And now, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

Rayne watched as around a hundred veela flooded the field, gliding elegantly like they hovered off the ground. Their silvery hair wisped behind them as they started dancing. They were beautiful to watch. Rayne peered over to see Harry standing, a leg up like he would climb over the wall. Even Ron had a look that said he was ready to do the same. Rayne couldn't help but snigger at them, the veela had such an effect on most men, and some women.

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Rayne watched as balls of light formed a rainbow, than transformed into a shamrock. The Leprechauns were forming the shamrock in midair, throwing down gold coins to the audience. The Leprechauns zipped down to the field, sitting with their legs crossed on the opposite side of the veela."

The Bulgarian team was introduced, seven scarlet clad players zoomed out on their broomsticks, making their rounds. Next the Irish team was introduced, the seven green clad players making their way onto the field and zipping around. The referee made his way onto the field, a man named Mostafa. He mounted his broomstick and kicked a crate, releasing four balls into the air. His whistle blew.

"They're off!" Bagman shouted.

Rayne tried her best to keep up with the speed of the players, they passed the quaffle to each other so fast it was almost all a blur. Charlie pointed, leaning close to her to mention their forms or throwing techniques. Ireland was the first to score, the crowd going wild. Soon they were up by thirty to zero. Finally, a Bulgarian chaser was able to get back the keeper and score the first goal for Bulgaria.

"Fingers in your ears!" Rayne heard Arthur yell.

She didn't bother, and neither did Bill or Charlie who both were more or less unaffected by the veela as they started dancing again. Bulgaria had the quaffle, the two seekers streaking straight through the group of chasers. If they continued, they would crash against the field. Krum pulled out of the dive, Lynch hit the ground.

"The big fool!" They heard Arthur moan,

"He'll be fine, he only got ploughed" Charlie tried to reassure Ginny.

There was a time out as the mediwizards helped Lynch. He finally got to his feet and kicked back into the air where he was met with cheers. After the time out, Ireland came back kicking. They soon pulled ahead by ten more goals, making the score 130-10. There was a penalty to Ireland, excessive use of elbows. The leprechauns started jeering the veela, forming the words "Ha, Ha, Ha". The veela had stood and started dancing. Mostafa had stopped in front of the veela, flexing his arms. The three of them sniggered, watching him smooth his mustache. A mediwizard came out to kick him in the shin, Mostafa quickly regaining his composure.

"Think he's trying to send the mascots packing?" Charlie asked.

"From the looks of it, I'd say yes. Look, the beaters are getting in on it to" Rayne pointed as the two beaters landed beside Mostafa, arguing. Mostafa blew his whistle twice.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" Bagman shouted.

The game turned merciless, a foul was announced when a Bulgarian almost knocked an opponent off her broom. It seemed the leprechaun formed to make a rude gesture, and the veela lost all control.

"Oh no, here it comes" Rayne muttered.

The veela started launching fistfuls of fire at the leprechauns, their faces elongating into that of a birds head with long and scaly wings at their shoulders. As ministry members rushed to quell the battle on the field, Krum was struck in the face with a bludger. Mostafa's broom had caught fire, him not even noticing the blood pouring from Krum's broken nose. Charlie pointed down towards the bottom on the field.

"Look, there it is"

Rayne looked down and saw the faint shin of gold, the snitch. Lynch dived down after it, Krum hot on his trail. Lynch slammed against the ground for the second time, the veela stampeding him.

"The snitch, where's the snitch?" Charlie asked on the edge of his seat, looking about.

"He's got it!" Rayne pointed to Krum as he lifted in the air, in his fist was the snitch.

"Ireland Wins!" Bagman shouted over the cheers of the crowd.

The final score flashed on the screen, Bulgaria: 160 and Ireland: 170. Everyone was on their feet, clapping and cheering. The teams made their way to the box to shake hands with Fudge and their minister, the whole team looking forlorn. Next came the Irish team, where they were presented with the cup. They left for another lap around the stadium, cheers and applause following them. Soon they were all making their way back to the campsites, past much celebration. Lepracuens were flying out holding lanterns, people sang and danced and celebrated.

The group filed back into the tent, all yammering about the match. Rayne took a seat in one of the armchairs, glancing back to the flap of the tent to the muffled noise. The twins started doing an Irish jig, pretending to play flutes. Laughter filled the tent at their antics, Ron grasped one of the poles of the tent.

"There's no one like Krum" He said wide eyed.

"Krum? Krum, Krum" The twins chanted.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind" Ron had a broad smile on his face. At the mention of the word 'bird' the twins raced around him, flapping their arms. George draped one of the Irish flags over him.

"He's more than an athlete" Ron pulled the flag off. "He's an artist"

Ginny walked past him, patting his back. "Think you're in love, Ron?"

Rayne grinned as she glided past him, Ron muttering a 'shut up'. Ginny sat on one of the couches. Fred grabbed Ron's hand.

"Viktor I love you!" He sang.

"Viktor I do!" George sang.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!" Everyone joined in, breaking out into laughs.

The noise outside grew to what seemed like screams, Rayne looked back and stood as Arthur went to investigate.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on" Fred smiled as George and Ron started throwing pillows at each other.

Arthur came running back inside. "Stop it! Stop!" He grabbed the pillows from them, throwing them down.

"It's not the Irish, We've gotta get out of here. Now" He said in a panicked voice.

"What's happening?" Rayne asked, everyone on their feet now.

"Outside, now" Arthur commanded, they all exited the tent, Rayne's eyes widened at the sight as she watched the people racing in every direction. Fire seemed to rain down from the sky, burning tents to the ground. There was a pack of wizards moving together with their wands raised, hoods raised and masks covering their face. Arthur looked back to his children.

"Fred, George you are responsible for Ginny! Keep her safe, every one of the forest, stick together. We're going to help the Ministry!" He yelled.

Rayne already had her wand drawn, Bill stepping beside her with his also in his hand. Charlie and Percy also had their wands out, the four of them racing towards the center of the chaos. Other ministry members were already fighting off the Death Eaters, trying to get the people to safety. More wizards were joining the group, pointing and laughing at the muggles above.

Rayne looked up at the four shadows above the hoard of death eaters, dangling over the crowd was the park manager, Mr. Roberts, along with his wife and two small children. Rayne sneered at the death eaters as they turned Mrs. Roberts upside down, exposing her underwear as they heckled her.

"Why aren't the ministry members doing anything?" Rayne growled.

"They may be afraid to make a move, in case the muggles drop" Bill murmured.

The crowd soon intensified, knocking into them as they ran. Rayne pushed her way towards the death eaters, looking around for Bill.

"Bill!?" She called, nothing in response. "Damn it…"

They were separated. Rayne blocked a spell casted by one of the death eaters, countering as she sent him hurling back into some charred tents. More spells were thrown her way, blocking them as best she could. She panted, her breaths heaving in and out. Soon the whole field of tents were burned down to the beams, smoke billowing in the air. Rayne looked up as the green skull appeared in the sky, a snake slithering from its mouth. That was his sign….

In an instant, all the death eaters apparated from sight. There was a quick panic from the ministry members as they waved their wands to catch the falling muggles. Rayne waved her wand, catching the smaller of the children as he hovered feet from the ground. She gently laid him on the grass, stepping back to let the ministry handle them. She turned her attention to finding Bill, racing through the debris.

"Bill! Bill!" She called, looking around.

Rayne looked over as Arthur met up with her, he panted. "Rayne, thank goodness…are you alright?"

Rayne nodded. "Yes, have you seen Bill or the others?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, no I haven't…"

Rayne pointed back to the forest. "Go find the kids, make sure they're alright. I'll find him. We'll meet back up at the tent"

Arthur nodded. "Be safe" He raced back the way she came.

Rayne looked about, listening. She heard the soft groan, running towards it.

"Bill?" She called.

"Over here!"

She raced over to the half standing tent, looking behind it to Bill leaned against a post clutching his arm. He looked to her, giving her a weak grin.

"Hey"

Rayne crouched beside him, looking at his arm.

"Your hurt" Rayne touched his arm as he grimaced.

"Yea…wasn't paying enough attention I guess…"

Rayne gently pulled his hand from his arm, examining the large gash. She grimaced, helping him stand.

"Come on, let's get back to the tent" She helped him walked through the singed tents and up to their tent.

She peered inside, Charlie looked up from his seat at the small kitchen table, standing.

"Rae, you're alright" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Bill?"

"I've got him" Rayne helped Bill into the tent, Charlie rushed over and helped Bill to a chair.

Rayne turned her attention to Charlie, his shirt ripped. "Were you hurt, Charlie?"

He shook his head, handing Bill a bedsheet to press against the gash. "Nah, seems we were the lucky ones. Where's Dad and the others?"

"Gone to find the kids" Rayne looked to Percy as he held the handkerchief to his bleeding nose.

"I'll keep watch" Charlie stood, walking to the flap and peering out.

"You alright, Perce?" She asked, he looked to her.

"Think they broke my nose…"

Rayne gave him a small smile, walking to the table. "Here, let me fix it"

Percy lowered the handkerchief, his nose slightly offset. Rayne pulled out her want, pointing it to his nose. "Episkey"

There was a small crunch noise, Percy wincing and throwing his hand up to cover his nose. "Thanks…" He muttered.

Rayne patted him on the shoulder and stood. "Alright Bill, let me look at that cut"

Charlie's voice sounded, making them look back to the opening of the tent. "There's Ginny and the twins!"

Rayne looked back as the three got into the tent, they looked unharmed but shaken up. Ginny raced over, throwing her arms around Rayne as she caught the girl.

"It's alright Ginny" She soothed.

"The muggles?" She asked.

"They are as safe as they can be. I'm sure the mediwizards will help them"

Ginny nodded, letting Rayne sit her on one of the couches. She laid the blanket over her, turning her attention to the twins.

"Fred, George. You alright?"

They gave hesitant nods. Charlie's voice sounded again.

"Dad, what's going on? Fred, George and Ginny got back okay but the others-"

"I've got them here" Arthur's voice sounded.

Rayne gave a sigh of relief as they entered the tent.

"Did they get who conjured the mark?" Rayne asked as she sat next to Bill.

"No…we found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured it…"

"What?" Bill, Percy, Charlie and Rayne echoed together.

"Harry's wand?" Fred asked

"Mr. Crouch's elf?" Percy asked standing.

They all listened as Arthur explained what had gone on in the woods. Percy and Hermione getting into an argument about house elf. Ron interjected them.

"Can someone just explain what that skull thing was? Why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron" Hermione fumed, still mad from her argument with Percy.

"It hasn't been seen for thirteen years" Arthur said quietly. "Of course people panicked…it was like seeing him back again…"

"I still don't get it…" Ron frowned.

"Ron…You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed…the terror it inspired…you have no idea. Just picture coming home and finding that mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside…everyone's worst fear…" Arthur winced, silence following.

Rayne pulled the sheet from Bill's arm, examining the cut. "Well…it didn't help tonight. The death eaters all disapparated once they saw that mark…" Rayne held her wand to the cut, chanting the Vulnera Sanentur spell as the bleeding stopped and the wound knitting back together.

"Death eaters?" Harry asked.

Bill looked to him. "It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves…I think we saw what's left of them, at least the ones that managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban…" He flexed his hand, glancing up to Harry.

Rayne stayed silent.

"We can't prove it was them, Bill…" Arthur looked to him.

"I bet it was!" Ron yelled suddenly. "Dad, we met Draco in the woods"

Rayne looked up to him now.

"He as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks!" Ron caught Rayne's eye. "…I'm sorry Rayne…"

Rayne smiled, shaking her head. "Don't be..." Rayne's thoughts went elsewhere as the conversation continued.

"Listen" Arthur voice snapped her back to reality.

Bill was watching her cautiously, slowly looking back to his father.

"It's late, we'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here"

Everyone nodded, slowly shuffling off to bed. Ginny and Hermione decided to just sleep on the couches. Rayne collapsed onto her bunk, exhausted. The darkness of sleep quickly engulfing her.

It seemed Rayne was asleep for only a few minutes when Arthur woke them up. When they all got up, he packed the tent away using magic and quickly made their way from the campsite. They passed Mr. Roberts, his gaze unfocused. He waved, saying "Merry Christmas" as they past. Rayne felt sorry for the muggle. She couldn't expect that his wife and children were in better shape.

When they reached the spot where the portkeys were, there was already a queue of people clamoring to get away. Finally they were about to take an old rubber tire back to Stoatshead Hill. The walk back to the Burrow was quiet. They rounded the corner, the Burrow finally coming into view.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank goodness!"

They all looked up to Molly standing in the front yard, her face pale. She flung herself onto Arthur, grasping him.

"You're all right" Molly mumbled, releasing him and looking around at them. "Oh boys!"

Molly grabbed hold of Fred and George, pulling them into a tight hug. Their heads bashed against each other's.

"I shouted at you before you left!" Molly sobbed.

Arthur tried to sooth her, finally making her let go of the twins as they rubbed their heads. He led her back to the house. Everyone crammed into the small kitchen as Arthur scanned the newspaper. Rayne went on the start making breakfast, waving her wand this way and that. She waved the kettle as it boiled, pouring Molly a cup of tea. She added some Ogdens Old Firewhiskey, handing the cup to Molly.

"Drink Mum, it'll calm your nerves"

"Thank you, dear" Molly murmured, sipping the tea.

Rayne walked beside Bill, leaning against the table as she watched Arthur scan the paper, Percy peering over his shoulder.

"I knew it…" Arthur huffed. "Ministry blunders…culprits not apprehended…lax security…dark wizards running unchecked…"

"Let me guess, Rita Skeeter?" Rayne asked.

Arthur nodded.

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry!" Percy scoffed. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires!"

Everyone seemed to groan inward as he went off on his tangent.

"As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans—"

"Do us a favor, Perce" Bill interrupted him, yawning heavily. "And shut up…"

Rayne shook her head, standing and walking back to the stove to check on breakfast.

"Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over" Arthur stood.

"I'll come with you, Father. Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person" Percy made his way out of the kitchen.

"Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office!" Molly said, furious.

"I've got to go, Molly…I'll just change my robes and I'll be off" Arthur bustled from the kitchen and up the stairs.

Ron, Harry and Hermione followed after them, going up to Ron's room. Bill set the table with plates, Rayne serving breakfast. Arthur and Percy came back down the stairs, making their way to the fireplace. Rayne intercepted them, handing them their breakfast to go. Thanks were muttered as they took off in the Floo Network. The three children came back down, Hermione hanging in the doorway.

"Let's have a game of Quidditch…" Ron looked to his brothers, they all smiled, giving a nod.

"After you eat" Rayne pointed them to the table as they sat down.

After breakfast, Molly insisted on cleaning the kitchen. She hurried them from the kitchen and out into the garden. The Weasley's all got their brooms from the shed, Charlie throwing Rayne hers.

"Referee for us, Rae" Charlie beamed, everyone in a better mood than this morning.

Rayne had thrown an apple into the air, watching as they practiced tossing it back and forth. Harry was trying the Wronski Feint, Charlie helping and giving him some tips. Rayne smiled, watching them.

Dinner was long done, Arthur hadn't come home yet. His hand on the clock was still pointed to work. Rayne sighed, sitting on the rug in the living room next to Ginny. Ginny looked up from patching her tattered textbook.

"Dad still not home?" Ginny asked, Rayne shook her head.

"Your father hasn't had to go into the office since the days of You-Know-Who" Molly sighed as she stopped at the doorway. "They're working him too hard. His dinner will be ruined if he doesn't come home soon…"

Percy looked up from his book. "Well, Father feels he's got to make up for his mistake at the match, doesn't he? Truth be told, he was a tad unwise to make a public statement-"

"Enough, Percy" Rayne glared to him, stopping him.

"Don't you dare blame your father for what that wretched Skeeter woman wrote" Molly sneered at her name.

Bill scoffed from his seat near the window, playing chess with Ron. "If Dad hadn't said anything, old Rita would have just said it was disgraceful none commented" He glanced over at them. "She never makes anyone look good. Remember when she interviewed all the Gringotts' Charm Breakers and called me a 'long-haired pillock'?"

"Well it is a bit long dear" Molly inched to him. "If you'd just let me-"

"No, Mum" Bill said defiantly.

Rayne laughed slightly, shaking her head than stood, walking up the stairs to her bedroom and grabbed her teacher's copy of Runes. She heard the bustle down stairs, smiling, Arthur was home. She grasped her quill and ink bottle, hurrying back down the stairs to hear about what was going on.

Rayne sat in the kitchen, leaning forward to hear Amos Diggory. His head was in the middle of the flames, talking in a hurried voice to Arthur. Molly pushed the parchment, ink and quill into his hands as Arthur started taking notes. Seemed Mad-Eye had heard an intruder and was ambushed by his dustbins and some muggles saw. Arthur stopped scribbling, stuffing the parchment in his pocket and raced out of the room. Amos turned to Molly.

"Sorry about this, Molly…bothering you so early…But Arthur's the only one who can get Mad-Eye off…and he supposed to be starting his new job today…"

"Never mind, Amos. Sure you won't have a bit of toast or anything?" Molly asked.

Rayne looked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione starring at the fire. Molly gave Amos a piece of toast, his face vanishing. Arthur hurried back into the kitchen.

"Better hurry…have a good term, children" Arthur kissed Molly on the cheek. "You going to be all right taking the kids to King's Crossing?"

"Of course, you look after Mad-Eye" Molly smiled as he vanished.

Bill and Charlie walked into the kitchen, sitting in-between Rayne.

"Someone say Mad-Eye? What's be been up to now?" Bill asked, looking to Rayne.

"Someone was trying to break into his house" Rayne handed the plate of toast to George.

"Isn't he the nutter?" George asked taking a piece and grasping the marmalade.

"Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody" Molly huffed, leaving the kitchen.

"Well, Dad collects plugs…birds of a feather" Fred said quietly, keeping his voice down.

"Moody was a great wizard in his time" Bill grasped a piece of toast.

"He's an old friend of Dumbledore's, isn't he?" Charlie looked to Rayne.

"Yes, they seem to go way back" Rayne took a bite of her sausage.

"Well, Dumbledore isn't what you'd call normal either…" Fred muttered.

Harry looked around the table. "…Who is Mad-Eye?"

"Ah, he's retired. Used to work at the Ministry" Charlie looked over to him. "Met him once when Dad took me into work with him. He was an Auror"

"One of the best" Rayne smiled. "Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him"

"Made a lot of enemies. Heard he's been getting really paranoid in his old age" Charlie added. "Doesn't trust anyone anymore"

Molly came back in, hurrying them along.

"We don't want to be late!" She chided. "Get everything together"

Soon Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George had their trunks. Harry and Ron had their owls in their cages, Hermione with her cat in a wicker carrier. Rayne had her trunk, too, deciding to see them off at the platform than dissapparated straight to Hogsmead station. They went into the village, calling three taxi's to transport them to King's Crossing. The muggles didn't seem happy trying to pack trunks into the trunks of their taxis, nor did they seem happy about Pig chipping happily. One of the drivers was unfortunate enough to be holding Fred's trunk when it sprang open, fireworks going off in his face.

They finally made their way to King's Crossing, the rain pouring down on them as they made their way across the street and into the station. They went in groups through the barrier, making their way to the Hogwarts Express. The students had set off into the train to find a seat and put away their trunks. They came back out, saying goodbye to Molly, Bill and Charlie.

"Might be seeing you all sooner than you think" Charlie grinned and hugged Ginny.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You'll see. Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it" Charlie winked.

"I sort of wish I was back at Hogwarts this year" Bill stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking at the train.

"Why?" George asked.

"You're going to have an interesting year" Bill grinned to his brothers. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it…"

"A bit of what?" Ron asked, exasperated.

The train whistle blew, Molly shooing them to the train. Rayne waved.

"See you all soon" Rayne called after them.

They clambered onto the train, leaning out.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed from the window.

The all just grinned, waving. Rayne turned to them, hugging Molly.

"Should be on my way myself" Rayne pulled back, hugging Charlie. "See you soon. Tell Yona I'm looking forward to seeing her again"

"Will do" Charlie beamed, kissing her cheek.

Rayne embraced Bill, he wrapped his arms around her. "See you soon, as well"

"Be nice to see Hogwarts again. You'll be sure to show me around, right?"

"Of course" Rayne kissed his cheek, pulling back.

"Bye" Rayne waved, the three of them waving back at her as she seized her trunk and dissapparated.

After the events at the Quidditch Cup, Rayne was making herself sick with worry. She sat at the head table, silent. She hadn't eaten anything, for fear she would throw it back up. McGonagall had noticed her odd behavior, pushing another cup of tea in front of the girl. Dumbledore began to speak, Rayne hardly hearing his words. It was about the Triwizard Tournament no doubt. Rayne focused more on drinking her tea than listening.

She did raise her head once the doors opened, watching the group of students all dressed in blue dance as they entered the hall. They all moved with precision, moving as one as they released blue butterflies into the air. After them another group entered, marching in synch with staffs in their hands. They marched like soldiers, stamping their feet and staffs. In stark contrast with the Beauxbatons blue butterflies, the Durmstrang kids released a breath of fire.

The other two headmasters joined them at the great table, sitting on either side of Dumbledore. Rayne couldn't follow the conversation they were having, something about the horses and Hagrid. Rayne noticed a golden alter like piece was brought to the front of the hall before the head table, Dumbledore spoke. She rubbed her eyes, trying to pay more attention.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory…that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament" Dumbledore examined the students. "But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks… For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain, we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation. Mister Bartimus Crouch"

Rayne peered over as Crouch made his way towards Dumbledore, the door behind the head table opened, and catching Rayne's eye. She smiled, seeing Mad-Eye Moody standing in the doorway. The roof overhead thundered, streaks of lightning filling the room. Rain started to pour from the ceiling, the students panicked. A blast of white light shot from behind Rayne as the storm subsided. Moody made his way across the table, his leg clunking with each step. Dumbledore smiled, welcoming him and grabbed his hand.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming" He muttered, Moody moved off to the side and took a swig from his flask.

Everyone's attention turned back to Dumbledore as he was joined by Crouch.

"After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tournament. The decision is final"

Many angry yells sounded from the students. Rayne heard George and Fred over the crowd yelling 'That's rubbish!".

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice boomed.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the golden tower, casting his wand as it seemed to melt to reveal a large goblet, blue flames flickered from the mouth.

"The goblet of fire" Dumbledore spoke to the students, they all looked awestruck. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament shall write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night"

A thin mist formed around the base of the goblet, an age line. Everyone talked and muttered to each other. After the feast, Rayne noticed that all the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students that came put their names in the fire, some other Hogwarts students also submitted their name before going off to their common rooms.

The next day, Rayne decided to hang out in the Great Hall to see who would put their names in the fire. She sat next to Hermione, handing her some papers as she helped her grade tests. She watched as Cedric talked and joked with some of his friends, he laughed and stepped through the age line. Putting the parchment in the fire, he grinned as his friends clapped. Rayne smiled, looking back down to the textbook as she scribbled on the test papers. A sudden uproar made her look up again, Fred and George raced into the hall yelling. Everyone soon joined in, high fiving the twins as they past.

"Thank you, Thank you. Well, we've done it!" George beamed.

"Cooked it up just this morning!" Fred added.

Hermione scoffed beside her. "It's not going to work"

The twins set their sight on her, coming up on either side of her. George squeezed between them.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger?" Fred asked.

Hermione gave him a side eye. "You see this? It's an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself"

Fred waited. "So?"

Hermione scoffed. "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion"

George grinned at her. "That's why it's so brilliant. Ready Fred?"

The two stood.

"Ready George" The two shook the vials, crossing arms and downed the potion.

They jumped across the line, waiting a moment. They cheered, walking around the ring as the students cheered them. Rayne shook her head, nudging Hermione.

"Just wait…" She muttered.

They grasped their pieces of parchment, throwing them in the goblet grinning. The goblet seemed to take their names, until the flames shot out and knocked them across the room. They sat up, their hair turning white and beards growing from their face. Rayne doubled over, laughing as the other students laughed too. The two stood, looking at each other and joined in the laughter. Rayne stood, taking the papers Hermione handed to her.

"Come on you two, let's go to the hospital wing. Your friend Lee is there too…seems he had the same idea as you two and is sporting a nice beard of his own.

"You knew, Rae!" George gaped at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fred crossed his arms.

"Now what fun would that be? Come on" Rayne walked from the hall, Fred and George following after her as she shook with giggles.

"Not funny…" They muttered together, but couldn't hide their grins.

Everyone gathered later that night in the great hall, Dumbledore standing beside the goblet.

"Sit down please" He looked around as the students took their places at the tables, straining to see him. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion's selection!"

The tables bustled in applause. Dumbledore watched as the flames turned red, spitting out a piece of parchment. He caught it, reading.

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!"

The students cheered, chanting his name as Viktor made his way to Dumbledore and shook his hand. He walked off into one of the back doors of the hall. The flames turned red again, spitting out another parchment as Dumbledore caught it.

"And the champion from Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour!"

The students cheered, Fleur stood and shook Dumbledore's hand. She made her way to the room. Again the flames turned red, spitting out a parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!"

The students burst into cheers and applause, Cedric stood and joined the others.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history!" Dumbledore beamed.

Rayne watched as the flames turned red once more. She slowly stood, whispers broke out. Dumbledore looked back to the goblet as a fourth parchment was spit out. He plucked it from the air, reading it. There was silence.

"…Harry Potter…" He said at last.

Everyone in the hall started looking around for him. Rayne peered over to where he sat with Ron and Hermione, his face gone ashen. She could hear Hagrid saying "no, no" beside her.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said again, louder.

Harry slowly stood, stumbling slightly as he walked up to Dumbledore and took the parchment. He walked past the teachers, McGonagall setting a hand on his shoulder. He looked to Rayne as he went past, his eye wide with panic. Dumbledore quickly walked into the trophy room, the other headmasters following close behind. Snape and Mad-eye joined them, McGonagall waving Rayne to follow. They all started arguing, Rayne not even hearing what was said except for 'conspiracy theory'. When they got to the trophy room, Dumbledore seized Harry.

"Harry, did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" He asked hastily.

"N-No sir" Harry squeaked.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir"

Madame Maxine breezed past Rayne, knocking a hanging light fixture out of her way.

"Of course he is lying!" She exclaimed.

Moody walked past them.

"The hell he is. The goblet of fire is exceptionally powerful. Only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it" Moody casted a glance at Harry. "Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year"

Igor rounded on Moody, glowering.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye…"

Moody held his gaze.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff…perhaps you remember?"

Dumbledore silenced them, looking to Barty.

"The rules are absolute" Barty shook his head. "The goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight, a tri-wizard champion"

Rayne looked back to Harry, his face more ashen than before. She was afraid he would collapse.

"It's late…the champions should be going to bed…they need their rest" Rayne finally spoke, her voice soft.

Some of the other professors flinched, probably forgetting she was even there.

"Yes…you are right, Lestrange…" Dumbledore nodded.

Rayne saw Moody examine her now, no doubt remembering the Lestrange's he helped put in Azkaban.

"Potter…come along" Rayne said in a strained voice, walking past him.

He followed after her, the other champions behind him. When the other three champions tapered off, Rayne looked back to Harry.

"…Are you alright?" She asked.

He gave her a hesitant nod, she smiled slightly.

"Go and get some rest, Harry…"

Harry nodded, walking up the stone stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

Rayne made her way down the corridor, walking towards her office. She stopped, listening to the clamoring of students. Turning down the adjacent corridor, she came upon the crowd of students craning to look at something farther down the hall.

"Out of the way, please" Rayne shooed them as they parted.

Rayne finally made her way to the clearing of the group, starring at Moody. Harry and Ron were in front of him, snickering like the rest of the students. Some Slytherin students were off to one side, looking horrified. A white ball of fur was hovering off the ground, following Moody's wand. Rayne walked up to him, noticing it was a white ferret.

"Um…hello, Professor Moody" Rayne said politely, not wanting to startle him.

"Hello there, Professor Lestrange" He said, bouncing the ferret as it trashed and squeaked.

Rayne couldn't help but follow the ferret's movements.

"What…are you doing exactly?" She asked, looking back to him.

"Teaching" He said curtly.

"Teaching? Is that a student?" Rayne asked pointing to the ferret.

"Yep"

"What!" Rayne asked, looking back up to the ferret. "…is that Draco?"

"Yes, it is" Moody released the ferret as it bounced off the stone tile.

The ferret quickly raced to Rayne, climbing up her robes and plopping itself into her pocket. Rayne was at a loss for words.

"Um…I…" Rayne started.

"I will be talking to Snape" Moody said, turning and limped off.

The students stood in silence, Rayne shooed them off.

"Go on now, go" Rayne sighed, rubbing her cheek than looked into her pocket to the trembling ferret, it squeaked frantically at her.

"Um…let's take you to Professor McGonagall…I was never very good at transfiguration" Rayne looked about, walking off towards McGonagall's office.

When Rayne came into McGonagall's office, she took the ferret out of her pocket and set it on one of the armchairs. McGonagall watched the ferret than looked to Rayne, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, Draco" Rayne pointed at the ferret.

McGonagall looked back down to the ferret and back up at her.

"Alastor?" She asked.

Rayne gave a hesitant nod. McGonagall sighed and pulled her wand out, flicking it at the ferret as it transformed back into Draco. He huffed, swiping his hair from his pink face and stood. He adjusted his robes, glaring about.

"That man is-" He started.

"I will be sure to speak with Professor Dumbledore about this, Malfoy…back to your classes" McGonagall said calmly.

Draco watched her, like he was about to say something else. He sent a glance at Rayne, nodding to her slightly and quickly stormed from the room. Rayne rubbed her forehead.

"Tea, Lestrange?" McGonagall asked.

"Please" She responded and sat down.

Rayne was happy to hear that Charlie and the other dragon keepers just arrived on the ground. After dinner Rayne quickly made her way down the pathway towards the forest. She came upon the fenced enclosure, looking to the four large dragons. The reared onto hind legs, snorting torrents of fire into the dark sky. The dragon trainers all bustled around the enclosure, trying to control them. Some pulled on the leather straps around their necks and legs while others started driving he metal spikes in the grounds. Rayne looked over as Hagrid and Madame Maxine walked alongside her, mesmerized by the dragons.

"Keep back there, Hagrid, Rayne!"

Rayne looked over to the wizard closest to the fence, straining to hold the chain. She smiled, it was Charlie.

"They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know!" He yelled.

A petite woman was next to him, holding another chain. She gave a sort of snorted scoff, heaving the chain.

"Seen this Horntail do forty" She yelled, looking back to Rayne and winked. "How ya doing, Rae?"

"Better than you, I'm sure" Rayne grinned, looking up to the Horntail as it strained against the bindings.

"No good, stunning spell on three!" Another wizard yelled.

They all pulled out their wands.

"Stupefy!" They shouted in unison as stunning spells shot out into the darkness, hitting the dragons.

The dragon's slowly toppled, landing on the ground as the earth quaked. Charlie stood up straight, walking over to the fence.

"All right, Hagrid?" He asked, pushing his hair from his face. "They should be okay now"

Yona walked over, leaning against the fence. "Gave them a sleeping draft on the way over here, thought they would be better off waking up in the dark and quiet"

Yona gave a short laugh, throwing her thumb behind herself to the dragons.

"Obviously weren't too happy"

"What breed you got?" Hagrid asked.

Charlie looked back to the four dragons, pointing them out.

"This here is the Hungarian Horntail, the small one over there is the Common Welsh Green. The Swedish Short-Snout is the blue-gray one and the last is the Chinese Fireball"

"Beautiful creatures they are" Rayne muttered, looking to Yona. "So, Charlie's been telling me about a little dragon your keeping"

"Oh, Apep?" Yona smiled, nodding and pointed over to the tents set up along the fence. "He's back in my tent…didn't want him riling up the big ones. Come on"

Yona leaped over the fence, gesturing Rayne to follow as they walked to the line of tents. Yona pulled the flap back, stepping inside as Rayne followed. A small blur flew through the tent, Yona catching it as the chirping sounded. Yona laughed slightly.

"Rae, this is Apep" Yona held out the small dragon, no bigger than a lap dog.

The dragon was a pale blue color, white marking over its body. Unlike most dragons, there were no spikes on his back; there were just what looked like white dots where the spikes should be. Yona petted the dragon's head as it clicked.

"Sad case, really…whoever had him had tried to turn him into a pet" Yona showed the white dots. "They shaved off his spikes and horns, declawed him too"

Rayne held her hand to the dragon, it instantly nuzzled against her palm.

"He's so tiny. A baby?" Rayne asked.

"No, he's actually ten years old" Yona sighed gently. "We're not too sure, but we think he was bred with two smaller dragon species, than when he was still an egg someone put a bunch of shrinking charms on him. We don't expect for him to get any bigger than this. That's not even where it ends"

Rayne grimaced, watching Yona gently pry the dragon's mouth open. He was toothless.

"They pulled them all out, even removed his venom and fire sacks…" Yona shook her head, letting the dragon go. "Poor thing is not only the smallest dragon ever, but has no way to eat or even defend himself. He's a rare exception of a dragon being a pet. There's just no other way for him to survive"

Charlie walked into the tent, the dragon quickly flying to him. He rubbed the dragon's head, looking to Rayne.

"For everything, he's still the nicest dragon I've ever met" Charlie smiled sadly. "We've tried to fix him up, but the damage is done"

"It's sickening…what that person did to him…" Rayne shook her head than smiled. "But, I'm glad he has you guys to care for him"

Yona smiled, laughing.

"It's like having a baby" Yona crossed her arms. "He can even open doors now"

Rayne laughed, petting Apep's head.

"You two should get some rest, can't imagine those dragons will be too happy with the tournament tomorrow" Rayne looked to Charlie.

"Agreed. I'm guessing your coming to watch?"

"Wouldn't miss it" Rayne smiled.

"Well if you want, come sit with us" Yona hugged her, Rayne hugging her back.

"I'd love to" Rayne hugged Charlie. "See you tomorrow"

The two waved, Rayne climbing out of the tent. She looked over to the fenced enclosure, watching the four sleeping mounds than sighed and made her way back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6: The Goblet Part Two

Rayne walked towards the forest, the brisk November wind lashing against her face. She huddled closer into her scarf, watching as other students trekked to the newly erected stadium. Charlie stood by a side entrance, waving her over.

"Rae!" He called.

She quickened her pace, making her way up to him.

"Morning Charlie"

"Morning, come on. Saved you a seat" Charlie led her through the smaller entrance, climbing up the steps and into a smaller box.

Rayne noticed all the other dragon keepers were also sitting in the box, about eight of them missing.

"Off to get the first dragon ready" Charlie mentioned as they walked over to Yona.

She looked up, smiling and waved.

"Hey, Rae"

Rayne sat down beside her, Charlie on her other side.

"Beautiful day for some dragons" Rayne muttered, the two grinning at her.

"They come in handy on days like this, their fire breathes keep you real warm" Yona looked out to the rocky terrain.

"Yea, just toasty" Charlie added, the three laughing.

Rayne leaned forward, watching the handlers hauled the Swedish Short-Snout dragon into the arena. They secured the iron chain around its neck into the padlock in the rocks. The clutch of eggs was already placed atop a rock, a golden egg placed in the center with the other real eggs. The dragon instinctively went and guarded the eggs, placing her hind legs on either side of the nest.

"Welcome to the first task of the tri-wizard tournament!" Dumbledore's voice silenced the crowd. "On the whistle, our first champion will enter the arena. Our champions must retrieve the golden egg if they wish to have a chance at the second task"

The crowd roared with cheers and applause. Cedric walked from a hidden entryway, quickly dodging behind a rock as a jet of brilliant blue flames shot at him. Charlie leaned closer to Rayne.

"So, tell me about him. The article that Skeeter woman wrote didn't even mention his name in it" Charlie glanced to her then back at the dragon.

"Well, he's in Hufflepuff; a sixth year. I have him in my class actually. Very popular, and a very good student. He's also on the Quidditch team. A seeker"

"Seeker huh? Any good?"

"I think so" Rayne watched Cedric transfigure a rock into a Labrador. "Oh, very good transfiguration…"

Yona craned her neck to watch, the dragon started after the dog.

"Oh, looks like he'll have an opening now"

The dragon neared the dog, Cedric raced from behind the boulder and raced to the nest, scooping up the golden egg, the crowd cheering.

"Uh oh…" Charlie muttered as he stood, Rayne and Yona following.

The dragon reared around, going after Cedric now. Before he could move, a jet of fire was sent at him. It hit him on the side of the face just as he ducked. The trainers raced out, shooting stupefy spells at the dragon as it toppled. Another trainer helped Cedric stand, pulling him towards the entrance back into the tents. A scarlet burn on his cheek aside, he had a large grin on his face and was holding the egg high. Rayne smiled, clapping loudly.

"Glad he only caught the tail end of that flame" Breathed Yona, shaking her head. "Swedish Short-Snout's are known for their intense flames"

"Agreed…that could have been a lot worse" Charlie clapped, smiling. "But nice to see him leave with a smile"

The trainers pulled the Swedish Short-Snout from the Arena, other trainers carrying the clutch of eggs. Other trainers walked onto the field carrying another clutch of eggs, setting them on the rocks. More trainers brought the Common Welsh Green dragon onto the field. Soon Fleur made her way into the arena, hiding behind some rocks. Rayne gestured towards her, looking to Yona.

"That's the girl from Beauxbatons"

Yona watched the girl, nodding.

"She does have their air of elegance most Beauxbatons have" Yona laughed slightly. "Course I think I was the least graceful student they ever had"

Yona glanced to Rayne.

"They are all about formal dances and parties there" Yona mentioned. "But I never did have a knack for dance. I was about as graceful as a mountain troll"

The two sniggered, looking back to the arena. Fleur shot a spell at the dragon, the dragon teetering on its legs.

"A sleeping spell?" Yona asked.

"Need a right powerful one to take down a dragon…most can't do it singlehandedly" Charlie added, leaning forward.

"Seems to be working for her, look" Rayne pointed forward as the dragon slowly fell asleep, curling up on the rocks.

The dragon began to snore, Charlie shaking his head.

"Not a good one, they shouldn't snore under a sleeping spell. When they snore that means they can-" He started.

The dragon snorted, a small torrent of flames shooting out. The hem of Fleur's skirt caught fire, she gasped and waved her wand. The wand spite out water, drowning the flames. She skirted around the dragon and took the golden egg, holding it up triumphantly.

"Yea, that happens" Charlie grinned to the two. "Found that out the hard way myself"

The keepers changed out the dragons again, this time bringing out the Chinese Fireball. Rayne leaned forward, looking at the eggs.

"The Chinese Fireballs have always been my favorite eggs. They look magnificent" Rayne watched the scarlet and gold flecked eggs, smiling.

Viktor was next to enter the arena, Charlie tilted his head to the arena.

"So, he's the Bulgarian seeker, huh" Charlie leaned forward, watching him. "Not very graceful on the ground is he?"

Yona laughed slightly, shaking her head. Viktor pulled out his wand, lifting it and said a spell as a stream of sparks hit the dragon's eyes.

"A Conjunctivitis Curse?" Rayne asked.

"Nice strategy in theory" Charlie shrugged. "Look, he's got the egg"

Viktor held up the egg. Yona gasped, standing.

"No, no!" She yelled. "The dragon, she's-"

The dragon roared out, shooting flame balls in the air and reared back, staggering. Charlie and Rayne jumped to their feet, most of the keepers following. The dragon wheeled back, smashing half of her clutch of eggs. Horrified gasps and yells sounded from the keepers. There was a scramble of the keepers to get the rest of the eggs to safety, Charlie slammed his fist against the railing.

"They'd better deduct points!" He yelled.

The keepers pulled the dragon from the arena, Yona stood and grasped Charlie's arm.

"Come on, we're up next. We need to get the Horntail ready"

Charlie slowly nodded.

"We'll be right back, Rayne" Charlie walked off after her.

Rayne leaned against the railing, watching as Charlie, Yona and six other keepers pulled the Hungarian Horntail into the arena. They secured the iron band on its neck, setting its eggs on a rock. The keepers quickly moved out of the way as the dragon treaded to its nest. Sometime after, Charlie and Yona took their seats on either side of Rayne. The two panted, Yona brushing her short hair back.

"I kinda feel bad for Harry…That one is a bit of a nasty thing" Yona glanced to Rayne.

Rayne smiled slightly.

"I'm sure he can handle it…" Rayne looked back to the arena as Harry entered.

Rayne watched him raise his wand, pointing it back towards the castle. Yona followed the path of his wand.

"What good will that do?" Yona asked, looking back to Harry.

"Look" Charlie pointed up to the black dot approaching, it was a broom.

The broom soared to Harry as he leapt on, Rayne smiled and clapped as he zipped upward. Harry dived back down, pulling out of the dive as the dragon let out a gush of flames. He soared into a circle, the dragon following his every movement. The dragon swished its tail, a spike gouging his shoulder. He started swerving around, the dragon keeping her eyes on him. He went higher, making her rear up and Harry rocketed downward. In a flash, Harry had the golden egg in his arm and was flying out of reach of the dragon. Rayne stood along with the rest of the crowd, cheering and clapping.

"Charlie, come on" Yona pulled him after herself to go subdue the dragon.

Rayne raced to the tents, watching Madame Pomfrey bustle around Harry. Once she was done, Rayne walked up to him and smiled.

"Very good work, Harry" She smiled.

He looked up to her, smiling and nodded.

"Thanks"

Rayne poked her head around the curtain to Cedric, he looked up.

"Very good work to you, too, Cedric"

He beamed at her, giving a small grin.

"Thanks Professor"

Rayne looked back as Ron and Hermione raced into the tent. She smiled, looking back to Harry.

"I'll be off" She nodded to him and walked past the two, ruffling Ron's hair as she passed.

Rayne walked down the corridor towards one of the assembly halls. She was running a bit late. McGonagall had told her that the Gryffindor students, fourth years and above, would be learning to dance for this year's Yule Ball. She quietly slid into the room, noticing Filch messed with a large gramophone.

"-And I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost…a dance" McGonagall eyed the students.

There was a unanimous groan from the boys, the girls seeming far more excited as they whispered and giggled. Rayne quietly made her way along the wall, George looked over and waved her over to where he and Fred stood. Rayne walked over to them, leaning against the windowsill behind them.

"Did I miss anything?" She whispered.

"Nope…" The two muttered in unison.

"Silence, silence" McGonagall looked about. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons"

George leaned over to Rayne and Fred.

"Try saying that five times fast" He whispered.

Fred started whispering the words, George trying too as they stumbled over the words. Rayne smirked, shaking her head. McGonagall turned to the girls standing on the other side of the room.

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight…"

Fred leaned back over to Rayne.

"You never told us you had a secret swan" He whispered.

Rayne snickered silently, slapping his arm. McGonagall turned to the boys.

"And inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance" McGonagall walked to Ron. "Now, Mr. Weasley, will you join me"

She grabbed hold of a very hesitant Ron, pulling him to the center of the room and turned to him.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist" She instructed.

"Where?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"On my waist" She said slowly.

Ron reluctantly set his hand on her waist, Fred let out a whistle as Ron turned to glare at him. McGonagall seized his hand, putting it back on her waist.

"Now bind your arm…Mr. Filch, if you would please" McGonagall looked back to him.

He nodded, turning the music on.

"Now. One, two, three. One, two, three"

Ron looked less than enthused. Fred and George danced in place, quietly singing along to the song.

"Oi" Harry's voice sounded from a few seats down.

The twins leaned over to him.

"You're never gonna let him forget this are you?" He asked.

The two shook their heads.

"Never" They said in unison.

Rayne laughed slightly, looking back over to McGonagall as he released Ron.

"Alright now, everyone come together. If you need guidance Professor Lestrange and myself are here to help" McGonagall motioned the students.

The girls eagerly stood, the boys staying in place.

"Boys, on your feet" McGonagall repeated.

Rayne glanced over as Neville stood, she smiled slightly. The boys and girls slowly paired up. Rayne walked about, adjusting stances as McGonagall kept the time.

"All together. One, two, three. One two, three"

Rayne smiled, watching the students slowly start to warm up to the idea of dancing.

The students sat grouped at the tables of the great hall, most with their nose in their books and scribbling on parchment. Snape walked up the length of the table, eyeing the students. Rayne sat at the end of one of the tables, helping some of her students with interpreting runes. She glanced up as Snape slapped the book against Ron and Harry's head. She shook her head, looking back down to the runes.

Fred threw the paper ball at Angelina as it bounced off her head. She looked over to him, mouthing 'what?'. Fred mimicked 'Do you want to go to the ball with me?"'. She smiled slightly, nodding then turned back to her friend. Fred looked back over to Ron, winking at him as Neville and George grinned and laughed. Ron glared at George.

"Who are you going with, then?" Ron asked.

George glanced around the hall, he stood slightly.

"Oi, Professor Lestrange!" He called.

Rayne leaned back, looking down the table to him.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked loudly.

Most of the students snickered and burst into fits of laughter. Rayne laughed slightly, going along with the joke.

"Sure, George, of course I'll go with you"

The students laughed harder, Snape sweeping across the room to silence them. George sat back down, getting back to his work then glanced at Ron, winking at him. Fred laughed slightly.

Rayne sat in her office, writing out lesson plans for the next class. She paused, hearing the chair scrape against the floor in her classroom. She stood, walking to the doorway and peered out. Luna Lovegood sat at one of the desks, her nose in an issue of The Quibbler.

"…Luna?" Rayne asked.

Luna looked up to her, her wand behind her ear.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked.

"You're early…around two hours early actually" Rayne checked the clock.

"It was a bit noisy in the library" She said absently, looking back down at her magazine.

"Alright, um. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you" Rayne slowly inched back into her office.

"Professor?"

Rayne stopped, peering back out to her.

"Would you mind helping me with this? I've got the first few sentences but I'm stuck" Luna pointed to her magazine.

"Oh, of course" Rayne walked over to the desk, looking down at the page of rune inscriptions.

Rayne pulled a chair up, sitting and examined the runes. She pointed to one of the circled runes.

"Here's the problem, I think" Rayne grasped the quill, writing in the margins. "See, this one is Laguz but I think it's supposed to be Eihwaz"

Rayne turned the paper to her.

"Now it seems to make sense" Rayne smiled.

Luna read through the runes, smiling up at her.

"Thank you. I'll have to tell dad he made a misprint" Luna went back to writing.

Rayne watched her and smiled fondly, standing.

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Luna?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "Yes please"

Rayne walked back to her office, waving her wand as the kettle started heating up. Luna walked into her office, taking a seat on one of the armchairs. She pulled her legs up, crossing them in the seat. Her gaze wondered off to the windows then to the family pictures. Rayne peered back to her then swished her wand was the kettle tipped, pouring the tea into the cup. Rayne plopped two sugar cubes into the tea, stirring it then set it in front of Luna. Luna's gaze drifted to the cup as she picked it up, drinking and smiled.

"I like how you make tea…it reminds me of how my mum used to make it…" Luna starred down at the cup, a faint smile on her face.

Rayne smiled, pouring herself a cup of tea then sat down at her desk. The two sat in silence, sipping tea and reading through pages of runes. The clock tolled the hour as Rayne looked up, smiling.

"Almost time for class, Luna" Rayne called.

Luna looked up, closing her magazine and skipped from the office and into the classroom. Rayne laughed gently, gathering her papers and walked into the classroom as the few students took their seats. Ginny sat down alongside Luna, waving to Rayne as she waved back. Rayne sat the papers on the desk as the class settled.

"Alright, today we'll be interpreting runes. This is a form of Divination, but I hear Professor Trelawney does not use this method for teaching so I figured we'd have a go at it" Rayne pulled the small silk sacks from her desk. "Today we'll just do a single rune casting. You simply reach into the bag and pick a single rune. Pay attention to the way you draw it out, as reverse runes have a very different meaning. Focus on your question while drawing a rune. It can be about anything, anything at all. As important or mundane as you wish"

Rayne walked around, setting a bag in front of each student.

"Now, rune casting is not fortune telling but a manifestation of one's subconscious. When you ask a question, your entire conscious and unconscious mind is focused on that question so the runes selected are not random but a choice made by the subconscious" Rayne explained. "Go on, focus on a question and write it in your notes. Pick a rune from the bag and interpret it to your question. Now remember, rune casting is not fortune telling so your question will not be downright answered"

The students were silent, engulfed in thinking and writing their question. They reached into their pouches, pulling out a stone and examining it. They flipped through their textbooks. Rayne smiled, watching how enthralled they were with their runes. They continued to consult rune after rune and whispering to each other to help interpret them up until the end of the hour. When the clock tolled the end of class, they were all chattering happily about the runes.

"I want a set of runes for myself, Professor" Collin Creevey smiled, handing her the bag of runes.

A resounding agreement came from the other students. Rayne smiled, nodding.

"Good, because I figured since the Yule Ball is next week we would spend our next class making our own set of runes" Rayne smiled as they all chattered excitedly, she laughed gently and watched them file from the class.

Rayne spent the evening walking about the grounds, looking for the perfect branches to make runes with. She pulled her scarf up to cover her nose and mouth as the harsh winds slashed her face. Looking about the grounds at the different trees, deciding upon one of the apple trees situated near the forbidden forest. She made her way to the tree, knocking off some of the snow from the bare branches. She examined the branches, fixing her eyes on one near the upper part of the tree. She hiked her robe up, grabbing onto a lower branch and pulling herself up. Setting her foot on a branch, she climbed up a few more and stopped for a moment to breathe. She looked up at the branch, reaching forward with one arm as she grasped the trunk with her other. She stood on her tiptoes, almost grasping the branch.

"…What are you doing?"

Rayne gasped and lurched forward, startled. She grabbed the branch as she toppled forward, the branch snapping as she fell. She face planted in the deep snow, still holding the broken branch then lifted her head. Draco starred down at her as she laughed awkwardly, blowing the stray hairs from her face.

"Oh, Hey" She slowly sat back in the snow, looking at the broken branch and held it up. "Um, just getting supplies for my third year's class"

Draco rolled his eyes slightly, trying to hide his amusement.

"You know, you could of just used your wand to get it…" Draco helped her stand.

"Yea…but what fun would that of been?" Rayne asked, brushing the snow from her robes and glanced back as the laughing broke through the silence. Crabbe and Goyle were doubled over in hysterics as they walked to flank Draco.

"What a weird teacher" Goyle snorted, looking to Draco.

Draco hesitated, glancing to Rayne then laughed half heartily.

"Y-yea…she's almost on pare with that fortune teller" Draco crossed his arms, glancing off.

Rayne watched him, smiling slightly.

"Well, see you…" Rayne grasped the branch, trekking back to the castle.

Draco watched her as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered after her. She sighed gently, walking back into her office and set the branch down on the stone table. She pulled out her wand and started cutting the branch into half inch pieces in silence.

The night of the Yule Ball there was a large bustle to get the great hall decorated. All the teachers united to help, even some of the prefects volunteered to help set up. Many of the staff had already dressed for the ball, since they would probably be working right up to the start. Weeks ago Rayne sent Abner to the Burrow with a note asking Molly to send her dress from graduation back with him. It was a simple red velvet dress with golden lace applique on the collar and sleeves. Molly had bought the dress especially for her, saying it went well with a Gryffindor graduate. Thankfully the dress fit like it had when she last wore it a few years back. The hem of the dress glided across the great hall as Rayne walked from each table and created intricate ice sculptures.

Rayne walked to the front of the hall to the three trees, walking beside McGonagall.

"Is there anything else to be done?" She asked, looking about at the great hall covered in a thin layer of ice.

"I think that'll do just fine" McGonagall nodded. "I'll go find our champions"

McGonagall hurried off, the staff starting to gather as the students began filing into the great hall. Rayne smiled, seeing all the students dressed in beautiful gowns and elegant robes. They stood around the edge of the dance floor, waiting on the champions. McGonagall hurried back alongside her, looking back and gestured Flitwick as he led the band. The music started playing as the large doors of the hall opened, the champions and their dates entering to the sound of applause. Rayne smiled, clapping as they took their places on the dance floor. The music changed to the wizards waltz as the four pairs started dancing.

Rayne peered over as Dumbledore smiled, watching the campions and grasped McGonagall's hand. He led her onto the dance floor, spinning her around. She tried to keep her normal straight face, but couldn't help but break into a small smile. Other pairs slowly started dancing. Rayne watched Neville lead Ginny onto the floor, spinning her as they danced. Rayne felt a tap on her shoulder, looking back to George.

"Trying to ditch me?" He asked.

Rayne furrowed her brows, not understanding.

"What?" She asked.

"Well you are my date, aren't you?" George asked.

Rayne covered her mouth, hiding a laugh.

"Oh, yes. Right" Rayne looked to him. "Honestly I thought you were joking. You really chose me as a date?"

George shrugged.

"Well, it was for a good laugh but yes, I was serious" George grinned slightly. "That and I'll be able to write to Bill saying I had a date with you"

Rayne snickered slightly, shaking her head. George caught her hand.

"May I have this dance, Madame Lestrange?" He asked, bowing deeply.

Rayne grinned slightly. "Of course, Mr. Weasley"

George tried to hold back his laugher as he led her to the dance floor. They started dancing, spinning around like the other dancers.

After two hours, Rayne was exhausted. Fred had cut in for a dance, then Lee. Even Neville took a dance, as well as Ginny. Many of the Durmstrang students tried to dance with her, but Fred and George made sure to keep them away and reminding them that she was a professor. Rayne sat down at one of the empty chairs, Fred and Angelina taking seats next to her. She looked over as George handed her the drink, him and Lee sitting on the other side of her.

"I'm getting too old for this" Rayne took a sip of the drink, her legs throbbing.

Fred laughed slightly, looking to her.

"You're only eight years ahead of us, Rae" He mentioned.

"Eight years does a lot to a person" Rayne huffed.

George laughed slightly, shaking his head and glanced over to a table over.

"Looks like Ron and Harry are having a swell time" George muttered with a sarcastic undertone.

Rayne peered past the ice sculpture to the two sitting away from everyone else, the Padma twins sitting beside them looking less than amused.

"Wonder what's gotten them so gloomy" Rayne leaned back in her chair.

Rayne turned her head as the students cheered out, the weird sisters had taken to the stage. They started playing one of their songs, the students dancing in a large mosh pit. Rayne laughed slightly, throwing her thumb over to the crowd.

"Not going to go dance? Seems like the formal dancing is over"

Fred shook his head, Angelina scrunched up her nose.

"Noise if you ask me…never been a fan really" Angelina sipped her drink.

"Funny to hear someone else having the same opinion as me" Rayne looked to Angelina. "Ginny is obsessed with the group. Honestly I only put up with listening to them for her…"

Angelina nodded in agreement, Rayne looked up as Hermione stormed from the hall alongside Ron. She stood, looking to the group.

"I'm uh, going to turn in. Got to get up early tomorrow, you know…don't stay up too late now" Rayne waved them then made her way to the great hall doors.

She slowly peered out, looking around and spotted Hermione sitting on the stairs. Rayne walked over to her, watching her as she angrily pulled off her heels and fought back sobs.

"Hermione…" Rayne said gently.

Hermione looked up to her, glancing off and wiped her eyes aggressively.

"Hello Professor. Lovely dance…" She muttered, not looking Rayne in the eye.

Rayne sat down alongside her, peering to her.

"…Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head, sniffling. Rayne nodded, holding out her arm as Hermione looked to her. Hermione leaned against her shoulder, sobbing as Rayne wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"It's alright dear, it's alright" Rayne soothed, rubbing her back.

Rayne sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting. Her foot shook violently from nerves as she chewed on her thumb. She finally slapped her hand down on the wooden chair, Dumbledore and McGonagall looking to her.

"I don't like this. I don't like it one bit" She said quickly. "This is dangerous. What if they drown or-or what if they aren't rescued in time?"

Dumbledore held up a hand, quieting her.

"Lestrange, I assure you that measures have been taken to secure the hostages safety"

"I still don't like it. Something could go wrong" Rayne stood, pacing about now.

"Everything will be fine, I assure you" Dumbledore stood, gesturing to the potion bottles. "We have droughts of the living dead to insure the students stay asleep in suspended animation. This will allow them to stay underwater without any injury to themselves"

Rayne rubbed her cheek, quickly looking back as Moody and Snape escorted Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Gabrielle into the office. Rayne grimaced, quickly seizing Hermione and Ron and held them. They looked to each other curiously as she released them, walking back to her seat and sat. Dumbledore looked to the four.

"You were brought here because the judges see fit that you participate in the second task as hostages" Dumbledore explained calmly.

"Hostages?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, each champion must rescue their hostage from the bottom of the black lake" Dumbledore motioned again to the potions. "We have these potions to insure that you will fall into a deep sleep while the task is going on. You will wake up once you break the surface of the water"

The four gave each other hesitant looks.

"I assure your safety" Dumbledore spoke again.

The four gave hesitant nods, taking the potions and downing them. They instantly became ridged, falling back onto the rug like planks of wood. Rayne grimaced, looking away from them.

"Come along, we need to get them to the lake" Dumbledore stood.

Rayne stood on one of the smaller platforms off the bottom level of the center tower. She paced the small square of wood, her eyes kept glancing to where the champions stood before darting to the lake. Although Dumbledore constantly assured her of everyone's safety, she still couldn't shake her nerves. The whistle rang, the champions diving into the water and slowly disappearing from the surface of the water. She seemed to pace more and more as the minutes ticked by. More than once McGonagall had taken hold of her hood to keep her from walking over the edge of the platform. As the minutes turned to half an hour, her heart rate picked up.

"Are you sure they will be alright?" Rayne kept whispering to McGonagall.

"I'm sure, Miss Lestrange" She would respond patiently each time.

There was bubbled forming at the surface, Rayne involuntarily grasped McGonagall's hand. A merperson emerged, carrying the unconscious but breathing Fleur. He swam to the edge of the pier as Beauxbatons students helped hoist her onto the wood and wrapped her in blankets as she sputtered water.

"Miss Delacour has been unable to rescue her hostage" Dumbledore's voice sounded.

Rayne watched as the Beauxbatons students tried to keep Fleur from diving back into the lake, even Madame Maxine had trouble keeping hold of her. Rayne looked to McGonagall, McGonagall merely patted her hand.

"It's alright, Lestrange. It's alright" She assured her.

Another half an hour passed, suddenly Cedric and Cho broke through the surface of the water and swam to the pier. They were greeted with applause just as Viktor and Hermione came up and also swam to the pier. There was intense silence, waiting. Finally Ron and Gabrielle broke through the water.

"Where's Harry?" Rayne asked grabbing McGonagall's hand again.

There was more silence, until something shot from the lake and landed on the pier. It was Harry, coughing and sputtering water. Rayne breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lestrange? If you would be so kind" McGonagall looked to her.

Rayne looked down to McGonagall's hand nearly crushed in her grip. She released her quickly.

"F-Forgive me" Rayne bowed slightly, making her way through the crowd to help Madame Pomfrey, not even interested in hearing the scores now that she knew everyone was safe.

When McGonagall told her of the special guests who had arrived this morning, Rayne went straight for the room of portraits. She didn't even stop for breakfast, instead hurrying through the door and stopping. Molly looked back to her, smiling and hit Bill in the shoulder. The two grinned at each other, embracing one another tightly.

"I've got to see you three times in just a few months, must be magic" Rayne smirked.

Bill grinned down at her, laughing.

"Good to see you so soon, Rae. How is the school year going?"

"It'll be better once this tournament is over. I swear I've shaved a few years off my life with worry over Harry and Cedric…" Rayne sighed.

Rayne looked around the room to the other people. There was a dark haired couple standing off in one corner, Viktor's parents so doubt. On the opposite side of the room stood a beautiful blond haired woman, Fleur's mother, and Gabrielle. By the door stood Amos Diggory and his wife. Rayne approached them, smiling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory" She shook their hands. "Your son is a student of mine, in the Study of Ancient Runes"

Amos smiled, nodding.

"Nice to meet one of Cedric's teachers"

"Your son is very gifted in interpreting runes. He is one of the best of my students"

Amos beamed at this news, chattering with his wife. Rayne walked back over to Bill and Molly at the fireplace, leaning against the stone mantel.

"So, tell me about the first task. Charlie said it was amazing" Bill watched her.

"It was, nearly gave me a heart attack but he was extraordinary. Only came away with a small cut to the shoulder" Rayne traced where the wound would have been. "He's an exceptional flyer"

They stood talking about the tournament for another few minutes, the champions slowly meeting up with their parents. Harry finally came into the room, starring at the three of them. Molly beamed at Harry.

"Surprise!" She exclaimed. Harry smiled broadly and rushed over to them. Molly kissed him on the cheek. "Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry!"

Bill grinned down at him.

"You all right?" He asked, shaking his hand. "Charlie wanted to come. Couldn't get the time off. Both him and Rayne told me you were incredible against the Horntail"

Harry looked to Rayne, smiling. She smiled back, ruffling his hair.

"This is really nice of you" Harry looked back to Molly. "For a moment I thought…the Dursleys"

Molly made a sort of scoff at the mention of the muggles.

"It's great being back here" Bill looked around the chamber.

Rayne noticed that the portrait figure, Violet, winked at him. Even Fleur was eyeing him from over her mother's shoulder. Rayne couldn't help but notice the glares Fleur was giving her, though.

"Haven't seen this place for five years. If that picture of the mad knight still around?" Bill asked. "Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh yeah" Harry nodded.

"Still as mad as ever…" Rayne muttered.

"And the Fat Lady?" He asked.

"Oh, she was here in my time" Molly pipped up. "Gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning"

Both Bill and Rayne turned to look at her.

"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" Bill asked.

"Do we even want to know?" Rayne asked.

Molly grinned at them.

"Your father and I had been for a nighttime stroll…he got caught by Apollyon Pringle" Molly nodded, thinking. "He was the caretaker in those days…your father's still got the marks"

Before she could go into greater detail, Bill turned to Harry.

"Fancy giving us a tour, Harry?" He asked then turned to Rayne. "You'll come along, won't you Rae?"

"Oh, sure. I don't have a class today anyway" Rayne smiled.

Harry nodded as they made their way back to the door of the great hall. They strolled around the grounds, viewing the Beauxbatons carriage, the Durmstrang ship and the Whomping Willow. They rounded the ground, walking along the greenhouses.

"How is Percy, by the way?" Rayne asked. "Can't be too happy"

"Not good at all" Bill shook his head.

"What's happened?" Harry piped up.

Molly looked back at them.

"Percy's been hauled in for questioning about the instructions Mr. Crouch has been sending in…They seem to think there's a chance they weren't genuinely written by him" Molly sighed gently. "Percy's been under a lot of stress…"

There was a silence for a bit, the bell tolling. Harry looked back to them.

"It's almost lunch, we can eat together" He said.

Molly smiled.

"That sounds wonderful dear"

The four made their way back to the great hall, sitting at the table. Molly sat next to Harry, Rayne and Bill in front of them.

"Mum…Bill!"

They looked back as Ron quickly made his way to the table. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry of course!" Molly smiled. "How was your exam?"

"Oh…okay…couldn't remember all the goblin rebel's names so I kinda invented a few…"

Molly gave him a stern look. Soon Fred, George and Ginny came and sat with them. Hermione came in later on. They all talked and laughed for the better part of lunch. George had eagerly told Bill that Rayne had been his date to the Yule Ball, this earned the younger brother a silent glare when no one else was looking.

"Really? Oh that must have been adorable. Wish you would have taken a picture" Molly smiled.

After lunch, Bill insisted on seeing Rayne's classroom. Molly, too, was eager to see. Rayne, along with Harry, led them up to her classroom. Bill had marveled at the old first edition books on runes, soon the two of them had their heads in the books and reading out the runes. Molly was looking at the many moving pictures Rayne had hanging in her office and pointing them out to Harry.

"Oh, this was the first time we ever met Rayne. It was Christmas 82" Molly nodded, watching the Weasley's and Rayne cram together to fit in the frame; a one year old Ginny hitched on Rayne's hip. "You remember that dear?"

Rayne and Bill walked into the office and laughed slightly.

"Oh yes, I remember" Rayne looked to Harry. "Hadn't got into the house and I was covered with fake snow courtesy of Fred and George"

Harry smiled, laughing.

"Everyone was very interested in her" Bill leaned against the wall. "She'd never decorated for Christmas before, well not herself at least"

Harry gave her a funny look, Rayne nodded.

"Yep, that was the look I got" Rayne looked to Harry, smiling gently. "At Malfoy Manor, house elves did all that for you. When you come from money, everything should be done for you I suppose. But honestly, decorating with them was the most fun I ever had"

She smiled fondly, crossing her arms. Before pointing to another picture.

"This was the day Bill and I graduated. Mum and Dad threw us a lovely party. We danced and joked way into the night"

Harry looked to the picture, examining the Weasley's and Rayne cramming into the picture frame. Rayne and Bill stood beside each other in the middle, squeezed together by the family. They looked happy, but embarrassed as they kept glancing to each other.

The afternoon whisked away with funny stories of past memories. Soon they made their way back down to the great hall for dinner. Rayne noticed that Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table. Rayne decided to sit at the Gryffindor table again. Bill had grinned at her.

"Choosing to sit with us instead of the head table? I'm honored"

Rayne smirked at him. "Please, it's not every day I get to see you. I'm going to make the most of it"

As dinner came to a close, Dumbledore stood as silence fell.

"In five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament" Dumbledore looked around the hall. "Will champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now"

The champions stood, the tables bursting with applause as they walked from the great hall.

Everyone was gathered around the start of the maze, the champions all waiting to start. Dumbledore addressed the crowd.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory..." Dumbledore looked to Cedric then to Harry. "And Mr. Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum...The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round"

Dumbledore spoke quietly to the contestants. Harry and Cedric stepped up to the maze, the whistle blowing. They made their way into the maze, disappearing behind the hedge. After them, Viktor walked into the maze followed by Fleur. The crowds started their own conversations to past the time, and waited.

What seemed like hours passed, yet it was only a few minutes that a jet of red sparks shot into the sky. The crowd stood, watching.

"Miss Delacour is unable to continue" Dumbledore's voice sounded.

A unanimous groan echoed from the Beauxbatons students.

Half an hour passed before Dumbledore's voice sounded again. "Mr. Krum is unable to continue"

More groans from the Durmstrang group sounded.

"That just leaves Harry and Cedric now" Rayne glanced to Bill.

After an hour, there was a bright flash of light. Rayne stood, watching as Harry, Cedric and the Triwizard cup slammed onto the ground in front of the maze. There was earsplitting applause, triumphant music playing. But something wasn't right. Rayne saw the way Harry clutched Cedric's shirt, Cedric's eyes wide open and unfocused.

"Oh my god…" Rayne breathed and quickly made her way to the field.

Slowly, as realization spread, the applause turned into screams and cries. Cedric was dead. Dumbledore had Harry standing, sweeping away to speak with Amos as he clamored down the stands. Moody had seized Harry, pulling him off forwards the castle. Rayne searched for McGonagall, quickly making her way to her.

"They left, it is him" Rayne grasped her arm.

"Albus, Albus!" McGonagall called.

They were running to Moody's office. Dumbledore, being older than any of them, was faster as he made it to the door first.

"Stupefy!" He bellowed, his wand outstretched.

An intense flash of red light crumbled the door, sending Moody backwards onto the stone floor. Rayne could only stare in awe at the power and fury Dumbledore displayed. She shook her thoughts, quickly making her way to Harry and seized his shoulder.

"H-Harry, are you alright?" She asked, cautiously looking to Moody laying on the floor, unconscious.

Harry slowly nodded, McGonagall making her way beside Rayne.

"Come along Potter" She held her arm out, gesturing him. Her voice had a gentle tremble in it. "To the hospital wing"

"No" Dumbledore looked back at them.

"Professor, look at him, he needs medical care" Rayne took a defiant step toward him.

"He will stay. He needs to understand. As do you, Lestrange" Dumbledore looked to them again.

He turned his attention to Snape.

"Severus, fetch me the strongest truth potion you have…Minerva, go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky" Dumbledore turned to Rayne. "And Rayne, kindly go down to Hagrid's house…you'll find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog to my office and tell him I will be with him shortly. Then come back here"

The three nodded, leaving at once to go do what they were told. Rayne swiftly made her way down the slopping lawns towards Hagrid's hut. A shadow moved slightly, a dog sitting up from behind a large pumpkin. Rayne starred at the dog, shaking her head.

"Come on…Dumbledore wants you to wait in his office" Rayne watched the dog walked to her side, trotting after her as she led him back into the castle.

She made her way to the gargoyle statue.

"Cockroach Clusters" She said as the passageway revealed itself.

Soon they were in Dumbledore's office. The dog transformed into Sirius, he watched her.

"Is he alright? Harry?" He asked.

Rayne nodded.

"As alright as he is going to get for now. Dumbledore wants you to wait here. Harry will be ok…I promise"

Sirius watched her, nodding as she quickly raced back out of the office and back towards Moody's office. Rayne walked into the office right after McGonagall, she starred at the man on the floor.

"Barty Crouch…" She whispered.

Dumbledore gave Barty some of the truth potion, reviving the man and started questioning him. Rayne hardly payed attention, her eyes trained on the man. She caught bits of the conversation, about his faking his death, his father keeping him under the imperius curse, his work at the Quidditch World Cup. More he talked, about Bertha Jorkins, his escape for his father's curse, placing a curse on his father. He talked more and more, his words getting muffled in Rayne's mind.

"I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner" Barty's voice was a whisper now. "Turned it into a portkey. My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards"

Rayne was chilled to the bone. He was back, and powerful again. Barty's eyes slid across the room, resting on hers for a moment before a sly smile formed on his lips.

"My…how you've grown…The Dark Lord will be happy to hear you are healthy and well" Barty's smile became more demented. "You are the daughter of one of his favorite followers"

Barty chuckled coldly, Rayne shook with rage.

"How is your mother, huh? Still in Azkaban I suppose…not for long now that our Lord is back"

Rayne shrieked, pulling her wand out and pointing it at Barty, McGonagall quickly seized her and pulled her back. Snape twisted her wand from her grip as it clattered against the ground. The house elf was sobbing, rocking herself back and forth. Rayne panted, not fighting against their holds. Dumbledore slowly stood, holding his wand as the ropes sprang from his wand and bound Barty tightly. He looked back to them.

"Minerva, could I ask you to stand guard here while I take Harry upstairs?" He asked.

"Of course" McGonagall nodded, she slowly released Rayne and pulled out her wand to point it at Barty.

"Severus, tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here. We need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then, go on down into the grounds and find Cornelius Fudge. Bring him to my office" Dumbledore looked to him. "Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hours' time if he needs me"

Snape said nothing, sweeping from the room. Dumbledore turned his attention to Rayne.

"Miss Lestrange, I think it best if you come with me and Harry" Dumbledore motioned Harry to stand.

Harry swayed as he stood, favoring one leg. Rayne scooped her wand up and walked to him, helping him walk from the office. Soon they reached the stone gargoyle and made their way up the moving staircase. Dumbledore pushed the heavy oak door open, Sirius crossed the room in a second and gently seized harry.

"Harry, are you alright?" He asked, leading him into one of the chairs. "What happened?"

Dumbledore started explaining everything to Sirius, Fawkes fluttered down to sit on Harry's knee. Harry absent mindedly petting his scarlet feathers. Dumbledore walked to his desk, sitting down opposite to Harry. Rayne shook her head.

"Professor, please-" She started, Dumbledore ignored her.

"I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze, Harry"

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Can't we leave this till morning? He needs sleep, let him rest"

Dumbledore ignored him, too.

"If I thought I could help by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what happened tonight, I would do it…" Dumbledore watched Harry. "But I know better…numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. I ask you to tell us what happened"

Rayne watched as Harry took a breath and began recounting the past hour. Rayne stood beside Sirius in silence, listening. Twice she silenced Sirius as he was about to interrupt Harry. Her eyes were fixed on Harry as he retold the events. When it got to Wormtail, Sirius let out a violent yell. Dumbledore was on his feet at once and rounded the desk.

"Show me your arm"

Harry had stretched his arm out, the gash glistening under his slashed robes. Dumbledore was speaking of Harry's mother and her protection that she put on him.

"Continue, Harry" Dumbledore sat down once again.

Harry went on, telling them about Voldemort emerging from the cauldron and his speech to the Death Eaters and the duel he made Harry participate in. He told them about how his and Voldemort's wands connected.

"Priori Incantatem" Dumbledore explained.

Rayne's head seemed to be pounding with all the information she learned tonight. Soon, Dumbledore stood.

"You will come with me to the hospital wing. I do not want you returning to the dormitory tonight. A sleeping potion and some peace…" Dumbledore looked to Sirius. "Sirius, would you like to stay with him?"

Sirius nodded, instantly transforming into the black dog. The group moved from the office and to the hospital wing. When Rayne opened the hospital wing doors for them, she noticed Molly, Bill, Ron and Hermione. Molly let out a shriek and started to Harry, Dumbledore stopped her.

"Please, listen to me Molly. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it. What he needs now is sleep and peace. It he would like you all to stay with him you may do so"

Molly nodded, her face was white as a ghosts. She quickly rounded on Ron, Hermione and Bill to hiss at them to be quiet. Madame Pomfrey was eyeing the black dog, lifting her gaze to Rayne.

"Oh…um…he's mine" Rayne pointed to the black down, who turned his head to look at her.

"This dog will stay with Harry, to guard over him" Dumbledore looked back to Harry. "I will be back to see you soon"

Dumbledore left, Madame Pomfrey led him to an empty bed to let him undress into his pajamas. The group walked up to his bedside and sat in the chairs pulled to either side of the bed. Molly had tears in her eyes, nervously smoothing the sheets on the bed. Rayne watched as Harry drank a few mouthfuls of a sleeping potion, quickly reaching out to take the goblet as he nodded off to sleep. She set it on the bedside table, sitting back in the chair and laid her hand over her forehead. She, too, had fallen asleep apparently. She woke to the sound of far off shouts, her head resting on Bill's shoulder now. She sat up, rubbing her face as Bill turned his head to her.

"Whot's going on?" She asked blearily.

"That's Fudge's voice…and Minerva's too" Molly whispered. "What are they arguing about?"

The shouting became clearer as they bounded into the hospital wing. Rayne stood, Bill following to pull back to screens as they came up the ward.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge growled at Molly.

"He's not here" Molly shot back. "This is a hospital wing, Minister, don't you think you'd do better to-"

Molly was cut off as the doors opened, Dumbledore walking down the ward.

"What has happened? Disturbing there people" Dumbledore's gaze rested on McGonagall. "I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch-"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, the Minister has seen to that!" She shrieked.

Snape explained that the Minister had brought a Dementor with him to interrogate Barty.

"The moment that thing entered the room!" McGonagall was now screaming, trembling. "It swooped down on Crouch and it-it"

Rayne knew what the Dementor had done by the sheer horror on McGonagall's face. Cornelius Fudge had gone sheet white as Dumbledore explained that Barty was acting on command of the Dark Lord himself.

"Returned?" Fudge asked. "Preposterous"

Dumbledore tried to make Fudge see reason, tried to make him take action before Voldemort did. But he wouldn't believe him.

"You are-er-prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

Silence filled the room, Rayne clinched her fists as white hot anger seemed to seep from every pour of her body. The silence was broken by Sirius as he snarled and barred his fangs.

"Certainly, I believe Harry" Even Dumbledore was giving off radiant irritation at Fudge.

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer and a boy who…well…"

Rayne's ear ringed with anger, she took a step forward and felt Bill's hand on her wrist. Again, Dumbledore tried to get through to Fudge's thick mind. Suddenly, Harry bellowed.

"I saw Voldemort come back!" He tried to stand, Molly forcing him back down. "I saw the death eaters! I can give names! Lucius Malfoy!"

Rayne's heart clenched at the name.

"Malfoy was cleared!" Fudge glowered. "Very old family, donations to excellent causes"

"Macnair!" Harry yelled.

"Also cleared!" Fudge shot back.

Harry continued naming names, Fudge scoffing off each one. McGonagall even tried to show him reason, but he shrugged off each claim. He just refused to see the truth. Dumbledore's voice raised, ringing through the ward.

"Fail to act – and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"

Fudge continued to back away, whispering words such as 'insane' and 'mad'. Everyone watched Fudge with wide and horror filled eyes at the Minister. Finally, Snape made a bold move. He showed Fudge the dark mark upon his arm. Still, he wouldn't listen. He plopped the bag of gold on the bedside table, congratulating Harry and strode from the ward. Dumbledore turned his attention of Molly.

"There is work to be done…Molly, am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course" Molly nodded. "We know what Fudge is"

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur. All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately. And he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius.

Bill nodded. "I'll go to Dad, I'll go now"

"Excellent. Tell him what happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact shortly. He will need to be discreet, however"

"Leave it to me" Bill turned and clapped Harry's shoulder then leaned down and kissed Molly on the cheek. He turned to Rayne and embraced her. "Stay safe, Rae" He whispered.

She nodded as he released her, she handed him his cloak as he quickly left the ward. Dumbledore turned to McGonagall.

"Minerva, I want to see Hagrid in my office. Also if she will consent to come, Madame Maxine"

McGonagall nodded and went from the ward. Dumbledore finally turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy, go to Moody's office. You'll find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress…do what you can for her and take her back to the kitchens. Dobby will look after her for us"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, hurrying from the ward. When she was gone and the door shut, he looked to Sirius and he transformed back into a man.

"Sirius Black!" Molly shrieked, Rayne caught Molly.

"Mum, it's alright, it's alright" She said quickly.

Snape was staring at Sirius with pure hatred, Dumbledore spoke quickly to defuse the situation. He started giving the three orders, Sirius leaving in a hurry to contact people. Soon after Sirius, Snape swept from the ward too. Dumbledore, too went to leave.

"I must go downstairs and meet to Diggorys. Harry, take the rest of your potion. I will see you all later"

Dumbledore walked from the ward, Harry slowly slumping back down against the pillows.

"You've got to take the rest of your potion, Harry" Molly smiled gently. "You have a good long sleep…try and think of something else for a while…think about what you're going to buy with your winnings"

"I don't want that gold" Harry said blankly. "It should've been Cedric's"

There was silence, Harry starred up at the ceiling. Tears were welling in his eyes. Rayne sat back down on the chair beside his bed and laid a gentle hand over his.

"Harry…It wasn't your fault" Rayne spoke softly.

"I told him to take the cup with me"

Molly watched him, pulling Harry into her arms and held him. The moment ceased when a loud banging echoed, everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"Sorry" She whispered sheepishly.

Rayne laughed gently and grasped the goblet.

"Your potion, Harry" She handed it to him, watching him down it in one gulp.

He fell asleep instantly, falling back into his pillows. Rayne smiled down to him, pulling his glasses off and set them on the table and leaned back. Rayne cried silently, Molly holding her like she had done with Harry. She cried for everything. For Cedric, for Harry, for fear of what was to come.

Rayne sat at the staff table for the end of the year feast. It was a somber occasion, Rayne's eyes peering to the black drapes. The real Moody now sat at the staff table, and Karkaroff was still nowhere to be seen. She watched Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the great hall. Harry gazed along the staff table, Rayne holding her hand up in a slight wave. He smiled, waving back to her as they took their seats. The already quiet hall became even more so when Dumbledore stood.

"The end of another year" He spoke, looking around at the hall, his eyes falling on the Hufflepuff table.

He took a moment, then continued.

"There is much I would like to say to you all tonight. But I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here" He gestured to the Hufflepuff table. "Enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory"

Rayne's eyes were burning again, standing with the rest of the hall as they raised their goblets and echoed 'Cedric Diggory'.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguished Hufflepuff house" Dumbledore rested his hands on his podium. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about"

Rayne looked to Dumbledore now.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort"

There was a panicked whisper that broke out. Everyone's eyes were on Dumbledore. A mixture of disbelief and horror.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies"

Dumbledore continued, telling them how Harry risked his life to bring back Cedric's body. Everyone stood, raising a glass to him. Rayne couldn't help but notice that many of the Slytherin's remained in their seats. He spoke of unity now, that we all must stick together if we are to overcome this. Dumbledore's last sentence made Rayne silently weep.

"Remember Cedric Diggory"

BTW, Yona is another original character of mine who's own story is in the making. It deals with how she came to get Apep and how she met Charlie and befriended him. That one, however, is not going to be a couple fic like this one. Charlie and Yona are just friends. So if that scene interested you, keep a look out!


	7. Chapter 7: The Order

*Chapter Six: The Order of the Phoenix*

Rayne walked down the street, reading the piece of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it. She stopped, looking up at the houses. She focused on the location, the two houses being pushed aside to reveal another house. 12 Grimmauld Place. She pulled her trunk along behind herself, taking out her wand and tapped the door as many locks clicked. The door opened, Rayne stepping inside and closing the door behind herself. She waved her wand down the door as the locks clicked back into place. She looked around at the dismal house, Molly came from a back room.

"Rayne" She whispered. "So glad to see you. Bill just arrived, too"

"Why are we whispering, Mum?" She asked, also lowering her voice.

Molly motioned to the curtains. "Don't want to wake the portrait…dreadful woman"

Rayne didn't ask any further questions. She left her trunk at the side of the door and followed Molly into the dining room. The Weasley children, minus Charlie and Percy, sat around the wood table.

"Look who finally made it" Molly smiled, talking normally now.

Arthur smiled, standing and hugged Rayne.

"So good to see you dear"

Ginny bounded to her, hugging her as she smiled. Bill grinned to her as she sat down.

"Desk job, huh?" She asked.

Bill scoffed slightly, crossing his arms.

"Well, I figured it would be best to be closer to the Order. I do miss the tombs, but this does have its perks. I get to see you as much as I want now"

Rayne smirked to him then looked around the dining room.

"This is a…interesting place" Rayne looked to Molly.

"It will need a cleaning if it is to be inhabited" Molly bustled about, making a verbal list.

"Where is Sirius? Is he here?" Rayne asked.

"Here"

Rayne looked back at the other doorway that led down into the kitchen, Sirius stopped at the threshold and smiled at her.

"Hello again, cousin" Sirius nodded to her.

Rayne smiled slightly, gesturing around the room.

"So, this is your house?" She asked.

"Unfortunately. It is the ancestral home of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" Sirius almost hissed the words.

He walked to the table, sitting across from her.

"You're looking well, Sirius" Rayne smiled.

"I'm going mad…" He muttered. "Dumbledore wishes for me to stay indoors at all costs…dreadfully boring really.

"It's for the best, I'm sure…"

He scoffed at her, glancing off then looked back to her.

"How have you been fairing?" He asked.

Rayne smiled sadly, starring down at the wooden table.

"Better, I suppose…"

"…What about your nightmares?" Sirius asked.

Rayne snapped her head up, narrowing her eyes at him.

"How did you-"

"Bill informed me…are they still going on?" Sirius asked.

Rayne casted a glance to Bill, moving her eyes back to Sirius.

"They aren't constant, but still there. Lingering I suppose" Rayne leaned back in her chair. "Still about the same"

"…You following Voldemort's orders?" Sirius asked.

She nodded, laughing slightly and glanced to the dishes on the cabinet behind him.

"Yea…It is like, he put the imperius curse on me. Like my body wouldn't follow my mind's command" Rayne shook her head. "It's always the same. Me, turning my wand against Bill or Molly or the twins, or Ginny…or Draco…"

"Rayne" Sirius drew her eyes to him. "The only way you would ever do something like that would be if Voldemort forced you. You would never do such a thing on your free will"

Rayne slowly nodded, biting her trembling lower lip.

"You're different from your family. From our family" Sirius spoke in a stern tone

Rayne nodded in agreement, pressing her wrist to her nose as she sniffled and stood.

"Well, we should get to cleaning. Place is a mess, really" Rayne cleared her throat, fighting back tears.

"There are jinxes and items that need to be cleared up, too" Sirius sighed. "My family was always one for security measures"

Rayne nodded slightly.

"I suppose we should start on the bedrooms first" Rayne looked to Molly as she bustled back into the dining room.

Rayne busied herself with cleaning, stopping when the Order meetings were called or for dinner. Bill was the only Weasley child in the Order, and none of his brothers or sister was very happy about not being allowed to know what was discussed. They constantly bugged both Bill and Rayne for information. But neither swayed. While most meetings were serious and businesslike, she enjoyed them nonetheless.

A new Auror, Tonks, had turned out to be another cousin of hers. She remembered Tonks from Hogwarts, her being two years ahead of Tonks. The two became close in the few weeks that the meetings started. It was nice to be back in the company of Remus as well. Soon Hermione came to stay with them at the house. A short time after most of the bedrooms were cleaned, allowing the family to stop sleeping on plastic tarps over the mattresses.

Rayne yawned, stretching in the bed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked out the window at the dark sky and narrowed her eyes, listening to the frantic whispers coming from the floor above and then the hasty footsteps. Rayne slowly climbed out of bed, trying to stifle another yawn as she looked to the clock 9:30 PM. She walked over to the adjacent bed, shaking Bill.

"Bill. Wake up. Bill?"

Bill opened his eyes, blinking up at her and rubbed his eyes.

"What? What's going on?" He asked.

"Dunno, sounds urgent though. Come on" Rayne walked from the bedroom and peered up the landing.

"Dad? What's happened?" She asked when she heard Arthur's voice.

Arthur peered down to her as Bill walked alongside her, running his hand through his hair.

"Seems Harry was attacked by two Dementors" Arthur said frantically.

"What? But isn't Mundurgus supposed to be-"

"He left his post" Sirius leaned over the rail, hissing.

"The idiot" Rayne sneered. "Is Harry ok?"

"Yes, yes. Dumbledore is going to speak with the Ministry. We've been sending owls, too" Arthur sighed, exasperated. "We're setting up transporting Harry here"

"Do you need Abner?" Rayne asked.

"Yes, yes, send him up. Need all the help we can get" Arthur nodded.

Rayne hurried back into the room, gently waking Abner as he clicked his beak.

"Sorry, Abner, but we've got a job for you…upstairs" Abner flew out of the door at once, swooping up to Arthur.

Rayne and Bill quickly walked up the stairs.

"When will we be able to get him?" Rayne asked.

"A few days' time. Moody is to oversee the transport. Tonks will also be going, and Remus too" Arthur thought for a moment. "Moody has already sent for some other Auror he knows to help with it as well"

Arthur looked to her.

"Rayne, we'll have you give the signal once the rest of us scope out to make sure the path is clear"

Rayne nodded.

"For now, go back to bed and rest. We'll meet tomorrow to get everything together"

Rayne nodded again, slowly making her way back to bed.

The next few days were a blur of planning and strategizing. On the night that Harry was to come, the Aurors set off to Privet Drive. Rayne's station was right outside 12 Grimmauld place, leaned against a lamp post. She waited for her signal, the street bare and quiet. Soon she heard the click of footsteps on the stone, looking over to see Snape approaching her.

"Clear" Was all he said to her.

Rayne held up her wand, red sparks shot out of the tip and exploded into the sky above. There were more footsteps approaching, Bill making his way to her.

"Clear" He nodded.

Again Rayne held up her wand, this time bright green sparks shot up into the dark sky. The three quickly made their way back into the house, now it was up to the Aurors. They sneaked past the front of the home, being careful to not wake the portraits. Going into the dining room, they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Arthur looked up to them as Rayne and Bill sat beside each other at the end of the table.

"Are they on their way?" He asked.

Rayne nodded.

"Just sent out the signal"

Molly busied herself by setting goblets on the table and taking out bottles of wine to set in the center. Slowly the other members dwindled in. After some time, there was a group of murmurs. Molly hurried up the stairs as the remaining members joined them in the kitchens. Tonks plopped down beside Rayne, looking to her.

"How did it go?" Rayne asked.

"Dreadful. Cold as ice" Tonks sighed.

Rayne smiled at her cousin, passing her a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks" Tonks took a sip, burning her tongue in the process.

Remus made his way to the table, sitting opposite her. Rayne smiled slightly, leaning back in her chair.

"Sounds like a fun time" Rayne laughed gently.

Moody made his way to the table, sitting at the other end and pulled out his flask. He took a drink as Molly bustled back into the kitchen and shut the door, waving her wand as a barrier formed. Wands were waved as parchments, quills and inks appeared.

Snape was giving his reports, droning on in his monotone voice. It brought Rayne right back to her days at Hogwarts in Potions class. Rayne didn't know if it was Snape's voice or her sleeping habits catching up to her, possible a combination of both, but Bill was constantly nudging her leg under the table when her head would loll to the side. After what seemed like hours to Rayne, the meeting was finally adjourned. Molly, Tonks, and Remus showed everyone out. Rayne stretched and yawned.

"Didn't sleep well, Rae?" Bill asked.

Rayne shook her head, standing.

"Haven't slept well in a week now…" Rayne muttered as she walked from the room, not seeing the concerned glance Bill gave her.

Rayne leaned against the hallway wall and watched as Molly descended the stairs and came to Tonks and Remus. They waved their wands as the door locked. Tonks stepped back to examine the door, and Rayne could see what was coming. She tried to make it to her in time, to catch her, but she wasn't fast enough. With a loud thunk, Tonks fell over to troll leg umbrella stand and landed flat on her back.

"Tonks!" Molly yelled.

"I'm sorry! That's the second time I've-" Tonks' voice was quickly drowned out by the shrill shrieks of the portraits, the curtains covering Walburga Black's portrait had flew open as the painting let out deafening shrieks laden with insults.

Remus and Molly tried to force the curtains closed, Rayne quickly helped Tonks stand as she apologized over and over. Molly abandoned the curtains and pulled out her wands, stunning the other portraits until only Walburga's shrieks rang out. Sirius came out of the dining room, nearly knocking both Rayne and Tonks over as he seized the other curtain. They finally got the curtain shut and the house fell silent. Sirius looked back to Rayne, panting.

"Still haven't figured out how to get her off the wall?" He asked in a whisper.

"Sadly, no…" Rayne shook her head.

"Hello Harry, see you've met my mother" Sirius' gaze was now at the stairs where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins stood.

Rayne shook her head, leading Tonks back down into the kitchen. As Rayne rounded the table, she peered over Bill's shoulder to see what he and Arthur were frantically whispering about. She looked over as Molly led the children into the kitchen and saw the glance she shot at them. Molly cleared her throat lightly, neither looking up from their scroll. Rayne jabbed her elbow into Bill's arm as he looked up at her then over to his mother. Arthur quickly stood, beaming.

"Harry, so nice to see you again" He walked to Harry, shaking his hands as Bill quickly gathered up the rolls of parchment.

"Those parchments should really be cleared away promptly at the end of the meeting" Molly snapped then went to start dinner.

Bill gathered up the parchments and held his wand out.

"Evanesco" The parchments disappeared from sight.

Rayne started clearing away the empty goblets and wine bottles as Harry settled into a chair and started speaking with Mundungus. Rayne waved her wand, the goblets going to the sink.

"If you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand" Molly raised her voice to the room. "But not you Harry, dear, you've had a long journey"

"What can I do Molly?" Tonks asked happily.

Molly gave a hesitant response.

"Oh, no, no dear. You should rest too"

"No, no I wanna help" Tonks knocked over a chair as she hurried to help Ginny with the cutlery.

Rayne laughed gently, picking the chair back up before walking to the counter and waved her wand. The knives started to chop the meat and vegetables. Rayne moved to help Molly as she instructed the twins to put things on the table. They pulled out their wands.

"Fred, George, no!" Molly yelled. "Just carry them!"

Too late, a large cauldron skidded across the table. Harry, Sirius and Mundungus had to dive out of the way, the cauldron leaving a long black scorch mark on the table. A flagon of butterbeer spilled over the wood, and a knife landed pointed side down where Sirius was. Harry and Sirius were laughing, Molly wheeled to yell at the twins.

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Molly's face was slightly pink. "Bill didn't feel the need to apparate every few feet, Charlie didn't charm everything he met, Percy-"

Molly stopped, whirling to face Arthur. Rayne set her hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Let's eat, mum" She led Molly to the table to sit.

Remus started ladling soup into bowls and passing them around the table. There was silence as they ate, soon small conversation breaking out at the table. Rayne heard Molly listing out things that needed to be cleaned, then looked over to Tonks to see her changing her nose to entertain Hermione and Ginny. Rayne smiled slightly, shaking her head then looked back over to Bill as he spoke quietly.

"They're not giving anything away yet…still can't work out whether they believe he's back or not"

"They may prefer to not take sides…" Rayne took a bite of bread.

"I'm sure they'd never go over to You-Know-Who. They've suffered losses too" Arthur shook his head. "Remember that goblin family he murdered last time?"

"I think it depends what they're offered" Remus sighed slightly. "And I don't mean gold, if they're offered freedoms we've been denying them they're going to be tempted…Have you still not had any luck with Ragnok, Bill?"

Bill gave a sigh.

"He's feeling pretty anti-wizard at the moment…Hasn't stopped raging about the Bagman business, reckons the Ministry did a cover-up"

Rayne shook her head, crossing her arms on the table.

"Must be some way to convince him" Rayne looked to Bill.

"I did!" Harry's yell sounded, Rayne looked down the table to him. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right, you're too young" Molly was clinching her fists on the arms of the chair, watching Harry.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" Sirius asked.

Rayne groaned inwardly, Molly and Sirius had been at each other's throats for days now. Seemed the two couldn't stand each other. Soon there was more yelling, coming from Fred and George as they fumed. Molly and Sirius started back up, the two arguing and shouting. Rayne squeezed the bridge of her nose, feeling another headache. Molly was now looking at Arthur for back up. Thankfully, Arthur tried to speak calmly to defuse the tension hanging in the air. Remus, too, spoke quietly. Rayne looked back up, watching as Remus spoke to Harry.

"I want to know what's been going on" Harry said quickly.

"Very well" Rayne could tell it killed Molly to say those words. "Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. I want you out of this kitchen now"

With that, another uproar happened. Rayne sighed, sinking her head back into her hand. Soon, Molly's voice rang out.

"Fine, Ginny, BED"

Ginny went reluctantly, shouting and fuming as her mother led her from the room. Everyone was silent for a moment. Soon, the Order members were explaining what had happened over these few months. Rayne stayed silent, watching and listening.

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" Harry asked, looking around at the table. "You're letting people know he's back?"

Rayne smiled humorously at that, just like all the others did.

"Well. Since I'm known as a mad mass murderer and the Ministry has a ten thousand galleon bounty on my head I can't really stroll up the street and hand out leaflets" Sirius glanced off.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community…it's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf" Lupin laughed slightly.

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs if they started shooting their mouths off" Sirius gestured towards them.

Soon the conversation turned to Dumbledore and Voldemort's recruiting of Death Eaters. Rayne could feel herself getting more and more exhausted. She feared that she was going to end up bashing her forehead on the table so sat back in her chair.

"Like what kind of weapon?" Rayne heard Harry ask, she looked over to him now. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra?"

"That's enough"

Rayne looked past Harry to Molly standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you" She looked around the table at the children. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might as well induct him into the Order"

"I'll join, I want to join" Harry said quickly.

"No" Remus looked at harry. "The Order is comprised only of overage wizards. Wizards who have left school…I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough"

Rayne expected Sirius to argue, but he didn't. Molly gestured the children from the kitchen, leading them to their rooms. Rayne rubbed her forehead then grasped her goblet, taking a few gulps of wine to numb her headache.

Rayne woke early the next morning, still exhausted even with a full sleep. She stood, yawning and stretched as she glanced to Bill still sleeping. Grabbing a pillow, she chucked it at him as it hit his face. He woke up with a slight jolt.

"Wake up, you'll be late for work" Rayne grinned down to him then gasped as he sent the pillow flying into her head.

The two laughed as Bill climbed from his bed to get ready. When they were dressed for the day, Rayne hugged Bill goodbye and he walked from the house. She made her way up the stairs, deciding to skip breakfast and get right to cleaning. She peered into the drawing room as Molly bustled around, getting the supplies ready. She looked over to Rayne, her face covered with a tea towel.

"Ah, Rae, morning. Going to tackle the doxies today. If you could, can you do the couch?" Molly asked.

Rayne nodded, grasping the tea towel she handed to her and tied it around her nose and mouth. She made her way towards the couches, examining them. After a while, the other children made their way into the room and started prepping to tackle the doxies. Rayne kept her mind on the dusty couches, tipping one with her wand. She waved her wand, magically sweeping the debris into the trash bags. She started cleaning off the dust from the fabrics, working quickly and silently. She heard the noise of the others fighting the doxies.

The doorbell rang a few times, Rayne not even looking up from her work. She heard Molly leave the room, and the children clambering to listen. It was then that she heard the house elf's voice, Kreatcher. She looked up now, to watch the elf. He shuffled around, muttering his nonsense. She shook her head, looking back down to her work as she heard Sirius enter. More shouting. Rayne didn't know how much longer she could stand listening to everyone's yelling without going mad. Rayne looked up once again as Sirius glided past her to the tapestry hung on the wall. She had spent many hours starring at it herself over the days. The Black family Tapestry.

"You're not on here?" Harry asked, looking up at Sirius.

"Yes, right there" Sirius pointed to one of the blackened pieces of the tapestry.

Rayne dropped her eyes again, she liked talking about her family about as much as Sirius.

"You're related to Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Yes, her mother, Andromeda, was my favorite cousin. That's where Andromeda was" Sirius pointed to another black mark. "She married a Muggle born, Ted Tonks. Tonks isn't even on the tapestry. Her sisters are there, though. Narcissa and Bellatrix-"

Rayne heard Sirius' voice flatter at the name. Harry turned to look at Rayne now, she stood and walked to the tapestry. She laughed gently, pointing to the bottom of the tapestry. There was a black mark.

"And that's me…" She said bitterly and dropped her arm to her side. "Dear aunt Narcissa told me I was blasted off the tapestry when she heard I was sorted into Gryffindor and started associating myself with the Weasley's…"

Harry watched her, as if hesitant to ask his next question.

"Your mother…" He trailed off.

"Yes. She was one of the people who tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity…" Rayne said quietly. "Trust me, she wasn't much of a mother if at all. I was mainly raised by nannies at Malfoy Manor. After her imprisonment, Lucius and Narcissa became my guardians"

Rayne starred at the tapestry now.

"They kept trying to make me see reason. I had very different views from them at a young age, even before I ever reached Hogwarts. They hoped Slytherin would straighten me out" Rayne laughed slightly. "As you can tell, that didn't work…I don't regret it though. The only regret I have is that I can't hardly see Draco-"

Rayne cut herself off, feeling the dull pain in her chest again at the mention of her cousin's name. She shook her head of the thoughts, choosing to go on about her cleaning. She heard Sirius whisper to Harry as she left.

"Leave her be, Harry"

Rayne spent the next few days trying to fix a grandfather cloak that shot lightning at anyone that passed by it. She sat in the hallway, pieces of the clock scattered across the carpet. She had her back against the wall, her head leaned back against it too. She huffed, glaring down at the pieces.

"Every one of these pieces is jinxed individually" She muttered. "Take hours to finish this…"

She got to work, slowly countering the jinxes. After an hour, Rayne only managed to sustain a bite from the pendulum bob and a small burn from the ratchet wheel. She blew her hair from her face, eyeing the mechanical parts.

"Alright…should be fine now…" She muttered to herself.

It seemed that putting the clock back together was just as difficult as taking it apart. After another hour, she finally finished with the clock and winded it to the right time. She looked to the clock, waving her hand in front of it. No lightning bolts.

"Alright…one thing down" Rayne breathed.

"Rayne, your dinner is getting cold"

Rayne looked down to Molly at the doorway into the kitchen. Rayne smiled and wiped her hands off.

"Coming Mum, just finished up with this clock" Rayne walked to her, Molly smiling up at her.

"Oh good, at least we can walk down the hall without having to dodge it now…"

Rayne followed Molly down into the kitchen, the rest of the Weasley's and Sirius looked back to her and said their hellos as she sat down. Molly set a plate in front of her as she started eating some potatoes. Rayne half listened to the conversation at the table, Harry's hearing was tomorrow. She perked up slightly, looking to the table.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I think he is-"Molly started.

Sirius cut her off. "Quite right"

Rayne peered to the two of them, then over to Harry. His face was pale and his eyes full of repressed panic. They were all quiet for the remainder of the meal, everyone on edge for what was to come tomorrow.

Rayne awoke early the next morning and dressed in the silence. She waved her wand as her short hair made itself into a low rolled bun. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Molly was already bustling about to prepare breakfast. Arthur sat at the head of the table, Sirius and Lupin sitting on either side of him. Tonks was sitting off to the side, yawning heavily.

"Morning" She greeted, sitting beside Tonks.

Everyone greeted her back timidly, all worried about Harry's hearing today. Tonks continued to yawn, Rayne peering to her and smiled.

"Tired?" She asked.

"Very…haven't slept all night" Tonks yawned again and shook her head. "Anyway, we're gonna have to be more careful, Scrimgeour-"

Tonks stopped as Harry entered the kitchen, Molly quickly got to her feet and gestured him in.

"Breakfast" She said quickly pulling her wand out.

"Morning Harry" Tonks yawned again.

"Come and sit" Rayne gestured him over, watching how he stiffly walked.

He sat, Molly setting plates of food on the table.

"What would you like dear?" She asked him.

"Now what about Scrimgeour?" Remus asked, looking back over to Tonks.

"Oh, right. He's been asking me and Kingsley funny questions…" Tonks looked over to Remus. "I think he's trying to figure out if the Order is back in place or not. His questions were very vague, too…"

Tonks yawned again.

"I'll tell Dumbledore you can't do night duty, you need to sleep" Rayne looked to her.

"I'll cover for you, Tonks, don't fret" Arthur smiled then turned to speak with Harry.

"Stay here for a spell, you can sleep in my room" Rayne leaned her head against her palm. "Rather you not try to fly or apparate home"

"Good idea" Tonks nodded, trying to stifle another yawn. "Thanks"

"The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones's Office. She's head of the department of magical law enforcement and she's the one that will be questioning you" Arthur nodded to Harry.

"Amelia Bones is okay, she's fair" Tonks nodded too.

"Just don't lose your temper. And be polite and stick to the facts" Sirius finally spoke.

"The laws on your side, even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations" Remus said quietly.

Even with the encouraging words, Rayne could tell the poor boy was as ridged as ever.

"We'll set off early" Arthur stood.

Harry immediately got to his feet, nodding.

"You'll be fine Harry" Rayne smiled at him, he gave her a curt smile back.

Molly hugged Harry as the two made their way from the kitchen. Rayne sighed gently, hoping Harry would come home with good news.

Only a few hours later, Harry returned to the house. All charges against him was dropped, everyone was overjoyed. Fred, George and Ginny were dancing about and chanting. Rayne laughed, watching them dance around the kitchen and clapped gently to the rhythm of their chant.

The house was bustling with activity, Molly running around the kitchen to get things ready. Ron and Hermione were made Gryffindor prefects, and Molly was adamant about throwing them a party. Rayne was at the counter chopping vegetables, smiling as Molly muttered to herself excitedly. People slowly started rolling into the kitchen, speaking happily. Rayne heard Moody's voice, and Molly telling him about the desk in the drawing room.

"Yep, a boggart" He said matter-of-factly.

After more excited conversations, Arthur stood.

"I think a toast is in order. To Ron and Hermione, the Gryffindor prefects!"

Everyone raised their goblets and cheered then started to get their plates of food. More conversation broke out, Rayne sat down beside Bill as he slid a goblet of butterbeer to her.

"I was never a prefect myself" Tonks sighed as she sat down. "My head of house said I lacked certain necessary qualities"

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Like behaving herself" Rayne smiled. "Can't tell you how many times Tonks got herself in trouble"

Ginny laughed, Tonks laughing too.

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, looking down the table.

Sirius let out a laugh.

"They would never make me prefect. Spent too much time in detention with James. Remus was the good boy, he got the badge"

"I suppose Dumbledore expected me to keep them in line…didn't work I'm afraid" Remus smiled. "You were a prefect too, weren't you Rayne?"

"Yes, me and Bill were Gryffindor prefects" Rayne nodded.

"Made head boy and girl too" Molly added, smiling.

After dinner, everyone continued with their own conversations. Molly yawned, standing.

"I'm going to sort out that boggart then turn in for the night" She kissed Arthur's cheek. "I don't want this lot up too late now"

Molly made her way from the kitchen. Rayne noticed Harry following out after her.

"Sirius, Remus. A moment" Moody sounded, the three stood and also walked from the room.

Rayne sat and listened to the others, yawning gently. She looked to Bill.

"I'm turning in myself. Term starts tomorrow" Rayne stretched her arms, standing.

"Night" Bill lifted his hand.

"Night" She walked up the stairs, yawning again.

Sirius, Remus and Moody came back down the stairs quietly, nodding to her as she nodded back. She made her way up into her room and changed her clothes, climbing into the bed. Exhausted as she was, sleep couldn't find her.

Rayne was crouched on the floor in front of Ginny, healing the small cuts and bruises on her. Molly yelled at the twins in the background. Rayne smiled, patting Ginny's knee.

"All patched up"

Ginny smiled to her, standing.

"Thanks, Rae"

"Come on you lot, we'll be late!" Molly yelled.

The portrait was screaming and shrieking, no one bothering with it but instead shouted over it. The black dog came up to Rayne's side, nudging her as she looked down.

"Sirius-"

"Dumbledore said no! It'll be your own head!" Molly yelled.

She hustled everyone from the house, Sirius sticking close to Harry's heels. Rayne followed Molly out as the shrieks of the portrait were cut off. She sighed happily then looked to Molly.

"I'll be off from here, Mum. See you kids at Hogwarts" Rayne kissed Molly's cheek, waving and dissapparated.

Rayne sat at the head table alongside McGonagall, Snape on her other side. The new DADA teacher, Umbridge, was sitting to Snape's other side dressed in all pink. Rayne glanced down to her, the woman wearing a creepily polite smile. Dumbledore stood at his podium, greeting the students.

"We also wish to welcome out new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge"

Umbridge did a sort of half laugh, making Rayne, McGonagall and Snape turn to glance at her.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck" Dumbledore continued.

Umbridge slowly stood, making 'hem, hem' sounds. Everyone stopped to look back at her as she looked around the room and walked up to the podium.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright…happy faces smiling up at me" She smiled at the students. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends"

Rayne watched the woman, looking to McGonagall. McGonagall just shook her head as Umbridge continued with her own speech. There was a few scattered applause as she finished.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge…most illuminating" Dumbledore looked back to the students, finishing with the rules.

Rayne sat in McGonagall's office, her leg shaking violently back and forth.

"There must be something that can be done…that woman" Rayne shook her head. "I have a very bad feeling about her…"

"We can't cause much of a scene…Dumbledore is already at risk and we cannot jeopardize our positions here, either"

The doors of her office opened, Harry walked inside. He looked from McGonagall to her and walked to the desk.

"I was sent to see you" He explained.

"Sent? By who?" McGonagall leaned forward. Harry handed her the parchment as she took it, reading through it. "…Is it true?"

"…Is what true?" He asked.

"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes"

"You called her a liar?"

"Yes"

"You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes"

Rayne hid the smile on her face with her cup of tea, taking a sip.

"Have a biscuit, Potter" McGonagall gestured to the tin.

"Have…what?" He asked, looking up to her.

"A biscuit" She repeated.

Harry hesitantly took a biscuit from the tin, Rayne set her cup down and watched him.

"Harry, you need to be careful…" Rayne stood. "You know where she comes from, who she's reporting to"

McGonagall nodded in agreement, looking back down at the parchment.

"Seems you have detention every day for a week" She read.

"What, Professor can't you-"

"No, I can't. She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention…" McGonagall looked back up to him. "Just remember…tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge"

"But I was telling the truth!" Harry said quickly.

"That does not matter, Harry. Didn't you listen to that woman's speech?" Rayne asked.

"Y-Yes" He gave a hesitant answer. "Progress will be prohibited…and…it means the ministry is trying to interfere a Hogwarts"

McGonagall scoffed. "At least you listen to Miss Granger at any rate…Off you go, Potter"

Harry left, Rayne waited until he shut the door to look back to McGonagall.

"I'll draw up a report. Have ours at the Ministry on alert"

McGonagall nodded to her as she left the office.

Rayne walked down the corridor towards the great hall, her mind still on that woman. She stopped, looking forward to Umbridge standing at the top of a set of stairs, McGonagall a few steps below her and a group of students gathered at the landing.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared" Umbridge's voice cut the silence. "Cornelius will want to take immediate action"

Rayne watched the woman turn and glide past her, giving her a polite smile. Rayne quickly walked to McGonagall, lowering her voice.

"What's happened?" She asked.

McGonagall didn't answer her, Rayne grimaced and clinched her fists. This was not good.

The next few days were a whirl. News reports stormed outside Hogwarts to get photos and interviews with Umbridge, Filch nailed a new decree on the wall outside the great hall. Umbridge was named high inquisitor. Rayne sat at her desk, slamming the paper down. Umbridge now strutted around the castle with her clipboard. More and more rules were hammered into the wall. Umbridge started visiting all the classrooms, picking apart each teacher and their lessons.

Rayne made her way from her office and into her classroom as her third year students filed in. Umbridge was in the back corner, holding her clipboard and quill. Rayne walked to her desk and set down her notes.

"Alright class, settle in, settle in" She watched as they pulled out their textbooks, parchments, quills and ink bottles. "Today we are going to start on Egyptian Hieroglyphics, now turn to page-"

"Hem, Hem"

Rayne looked up to the back of the class at Umbridge, the students turning to look at her too.

"You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, I did" Rayne said curtly, forcing a polite undertone. "Right then, turn to page 26"

Rayne watched Umbridge walk along the desks, looking at the students.

"Small class?" She asked.

"Yes" Rayne responded then looked back to the students. "Now, we are going to be starting off on Phonetic reading"

Rayne held her wand out as the picture came up on the screen. As she started teaching, she kept an eye on Umbridge as she walked around taking notes. Sometimes she would stop and stoop over a student's shoulder, other times she would quietly ask them a question. At the end of the lesson, as the students packed their things, Umbridge came up to her to ask her questions.

"Professor Lestrange…how long have you been a teacher here?" She asked, smiling.

"Five years now" Rayne responded.

"And Dumbledore appointed you…" She trailed off there.

"Yes, he did. I had the opportunity to be a Curse Breaker for Gringotts but decided I'd much rather teach Ancient Runes"

"And I've heard that you regularly stay with the Weasley family?" She asked.

"Yes, I consider them my family" Rayne knew what was coming next, many of the students stopped and were listening.

"And your family…Your mother and father are both in Azkaban, are they not?"

"Yes"

"And, what are they in Azkaban for?"

"Torturing two Aurors to insanity"

"Yes, yes…That's right" Umbridge said, scribbling on the parchment. "You will receive your evaluation within ten days"

"Looking very much forward to it, Professor" Rayne gave her a smile, watching Umbridge stride from the room.

Rayne awoke to the abrupt rapping on her bedroom door. She bolted upright, her hand instinctively going to her wand as she stood and walked to the door. She pulled it open, starring at McGonagall's fear filled eyes.

"Lestrange, come with me. Quickly" She beckoned her.

Rayne grabbed her dressing gown and hastily pulled it on, stumbled after the woman. She looked to Ron holding Harry up, his face ashen and his eyes glazed over.

"What has happened?" Rayne asked, taking Harry's other arm.

"No time here, we must get to the headmaster" McGonagall led them down the corridors.

Rayne stood pacing the room, Harry sitting in a chair in front of her. George, Fred, and Ginny were also there along with Ron. Dumbledore looked to Harry and began pacing himself.

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim…or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked, not looking back at Harry.

"N-Neither, It was like I…" Harry trailed off. "Will you please just tell me what's happening?"

Rayne looked to him then to Dumbledore as he quickly went over to a portrait.

"Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found be the right people"

The portrait nodded.

"Sir" Harry's voice was strained.

Dumbledore ignored him, walking to another portrait.

"Phineas. You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving soon by Portkey"

The first portrait came back into his frame.

"They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it" Everard spoke. "What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it"

"He's been sent to St. Mungo's" Another portrait came back into frame.

"Good, we need a warning" Dumbledore looked to Fawkes, the bird flew off. "We'll be sending you to the headquarters, more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow"

"How will we go? Floo powder?" Fred asked.

"No, no. not safe. I have a portkey for you" Dumbledore rummaged through the desk, pulling out a black kettle.

A phoenix feather formed from flames in the center of the room, the feather gently flowing to the ground.

"A warning, Minerva go head her off. Tell her any story" Dumbledore looked to McGonagall, she swept out of the room. "Hurry now, hurry"

They all gathered around, Rayne looking around to make sure they all had a grip on it. They were pulled off the ground, Rayne moving her other arm to wrap protectively around Ginny. They hit solid ground, Rayne panting.

"E-everyone alright?" She asked.

Responses slowly sounded as they stood. Sirius quickly walked to them, looking around to them.

"What's going on? Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured"

"Ask Harry" Fred gestured to him.

"Yea, I want to hear this for myself" George looked to him.

Harry started recounting his vision, when he was done there was silence.

"Is Mum here?" Fred finally asked, looking to Sirius.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened" Sirius looked around at them. "The important thing was to get you away from Umbridge before she could interfere"

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's" Ginny said frantically.

"You can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's" Sirius furrowed his brows.

"Course we can, he's our dad!" Fred yelled.

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital let his wife know?" Sirius shot back.

"What does that matter?" George straightened.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact Harry is having visions of things! Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?" Sirius glowered at them.

"Somebody else could have told us" Ginny suggested.

"Like who, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing seconds after the fact. You could seriously damage the Order's" Sirius was cut off.

"We don't care about the damn Order!" Fred bellowed.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" George yelled.

"Your father knew what he was getting into! This is why you're not in the Order, you don't understand!" Sirius yelled back.

"Enough!" Rayne screamed, everyone turning to her. "We need to stay here until we hear from Mum, alright? Please."

At this, Fred and George slowly relaxed. Ginny walked to the chair closes to her and sank into it, slowly the others sat around the table. Sirius got bottles of butterbeer for everyone and they sat in silence and drank. After a while, a parchment and a phoenix feather fell onto the table before Rayne. She grasped the parchment, reading it.

"Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can, Mum" Rayne sighed gently, passing the letter to Fred as he read it then passed it to George.

No one spoke much, they just sat at the table. Fred started dozing off, his head lolling to one side. Ginny was curled into her chair, resting her head on Rayne's shoulder with her eyes opened. Hours went by, at five in the morning the kitchen doors swung open. Everyone jolted, looking to Molly as she entered. Rayne quickly stood.

"He's going to be all right…We can all go see him later. Bill's sitting with him now" Molly gave a tired smile.

A collective sigh of relief sounded, George and Ginny going to hug their mother.

"Breakfast" Sirius announced loudly. "Let's have breakfast"

Soon the table was laden with plates of eggs, bacon and toast. Rayne then sent everyone to bed, everyone looking like the walking dead.

"Mum, go rest for a few hours" Rayne patted Molly's hand. "I'll cleanup"

Molly started to argue, but Rayne shuffled her from the kitchen. Rayne didn't think she could sleep even if she tried. After she cleaned up, Tonks and Moody came to the house along with the trunks from Hogwarts. Rayne helped them stack them at the bottom of the stairs, everyone waking to dress in their muggle clothing to visit Arthur. After a train ride and short walk, they stepped into St. Mungo's lobby. Rayne stood off to the side, peering around as Molly stood in the line to ask where Arthur's room was.

"Come on, you lot" She motioned them as they set off down a hallway.

They entered the ward, Bill looking up at them as they entered and smiled.

"Just in time" He grinned. "Was about to head out myself, have to get back to work"

"I'll see you out, Bill" Rayne leaned down and hugged Arthur, smiling. "Feeling alright, Dad?"

"Been better, Rae. But I feel fine, don't worry" He beamed up at her. She kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back" Rayne straightened, following Bill out of the ward. She looked to him. "So, how is he really?"

Bill laughed slightly. "Bleeds like mad when they take the bandages off. They're trying to find an antidote now"

"Got him on a blood replenishing potion?" Rayne asked.

"Every hour" Bill nodded.

"Good. How is your desk job going?"

"Boring work really. Parchment after parchment. But it's not so bad I suppose" Bill shrugged.

"Good to hear. Have a nice day at work, when will you drop by again?"

"Be there Christmas morn" Bill grinned down at her, hugging her then stepped from the lobby and out into the street.

Rayne smiled after him and walked back down the halls, glancing to the children outside the ward.

"Mum already banish you, huh?" She asked.

"Tonks and Mad-Eye wanted a word" Fred looked to her.

"Ah" Rayne said and walked past them, making sure to close the door.

She made her way up the ward and to Arthur's bed, Tonks and Moody glancing to her.

"They searched the whole area but they couldn't find the snake anywhere, it just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur" Tonks continued. "But You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout" Moody glowered. "Trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing. If Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had more time to look around. So Potter says he saw it all happen?"

He looked to Rayne, she nodded.

"Yes, Dumbledore seems to have been almost waiting for Harry to see something like this…" Rayne trailed off.

"Well, there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that" Moody huffed.

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him" Molly looked to them.

"Course he's worried. Boy's seeing things from inside his snake" Moody slammed his cane down. "Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if you-know-who is possessing him-"

"He's not possessing the boy" Rayne shot Moody a glare.

"How can we be sure?" Moody shot back.

"Enough of this, its madness. We would surely know if he's possessing Harry, he's under constant watch" Rayne looked around at them, they all except Moody solemnly nodded.

They said nothing else except for goodbye's to Arthur as they departed the ward.

As Christmas drew near, the gloomy house became lively with Christmas decorations and carols. Even Sirius was happily singing and decorating the house with tinsel and holly. On Christmas morning, as Molly was making lunch an owl came carrying a parcel. It was Percy's jumper Molly had sent him, unopened and with no note. Molly had sunk into the nearest chair and sobbed. Fred and George did their best to cheer her up.

"Come on Mum, Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings" Fred muttered to her.

Molly continued sobbing, Rayne smiled at them.

"Go on upstairs for a bit, let her settle" Rayne said gently.

The two nodded, hurrying away from the crying as Remus sat down on Molly's other side. It took the two of them a full 20 minutes to calm her down. Her eyes were still red and nose stuffy when the kids came down for lunch. Bill arrived moments later, smiling.

"Hello all" He greeted, the room filling with responses.

He took his usual seat next to Rayne as they ate lunch, afterwards getting ready to visit Arthur at St. Mungo's. Mundungus turned up with a borrowed car for them to travel in, and they set off for St. Mungo's.

Arthur was soon in hot water, as Molly looked at his changed bandages.

"Arthur" She snapped. "You've had your bandages change. Why are they changed a day early Arthur?"

"Well I…its nothing, really" Arthur stammered.

Molly glowered at him.

"Now don't get upset Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea…he's the trainee healer, a lovely young chap and very interested in complementary medicine" Arthur babbled out. "These old muggle remedies, called stitches, and they work very well on muggle wounds"

Molly made a snarl sound. Remus quickly strolled over to the man who was bitten by a werewolf, Bill and Rayne quickly stood muttering about tea with Fred and George coming along. Rayne made her way out of the ward, sighing gently.

"Poor Dad's gonna get an earful" She shook her head.

"Coming to get some tea?" Bill asked, Fred and George walking past them.

"I'll join up with you later, something I need to take care of first" Rayne smiled slightly.

Bill nodded in understanding, strolling after the twins. Rayne made her way to the fourth floor, holding her wand and conjured a small bouquet of daises out of her wand as she grasped them. Making her way to the door, she waved her wand as it unlocked and stepped inside. She quietly made her way to the back of the ward and paused, watching Mrs. Longbottom and Neville sitting in chairs alongside the two bed. They looked up to her.

"Forgive me, I didn't know. I didn't mean to intrude" Rayne's grip gently tightened on the flowers.

"No, no, dear. Come, sit with us…" Mrs. Longbottom gestured her over.

Rayne walked to them, sitting and looked to Neville and smiled.

"Having a good holiday, Neville?" She asked gently.

He gave her a small nod. Rayne set the flowers in an empty vase on the bedside table. Her gaze traveled off to look at Alice and Frank in their beds. Rayne's eyes started stinging.

"…I hope you don't shoulder any guilt, dear" Mrs. Longbottom finally spoke.

Rayne looked to her.

"You had nothing to do with what happened. You are not your parents" She said firmly. "You understand this, don't you?"

Rayne gave a slow nod, Neville lifting his head to look at her.

"I've never thought to blame you, Professor"

Rayne smiled, reaching out and ruffled his short hair as he smiled back at her. Mrs. Longbottom stood.

"Let's get back home, Neville" She looked to him as he nodded, standing.

"Oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?" The Healer asked as Mrs. Longbottom and Neville made their way past the screens.

"Neville!" Rayne heard Ron's voice, looking back at the screen. "Have you seen? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?"

Mrs. Longbottom was speaking for a bit, then Ron's voice sounded again.

"What? Is that your dad down the end, Neville?"

Mrs. Longbottom's voice sounded.

"My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers"

Rayne heard Ginny and Hermione gasp. Alice had stood from her bed and made her way past the screen, there was more talking before Alice glided back past Rayne. Rayne heard Mrs. Longbottom and Neville leave. She slowly walked from behind the curtains, the four looking surprised to see her.

"Rayne? Why are you here?" Ron asked.

"Visiting" Rayne walked to them.

"You knew Neville's parents?" Ginny asked.

"No, not directly" She responded.

"That's what Bellatrix Lestrange got sent to Azkaban for, using the Cruciatus curse on Neville's parents until they lost their minds" Harry said glumly, Rayne nodded.

"Wait, Bellatrix-" Hermione looked from Harry to Rayne.

"Is my mother, yes" She said curtly.

Rayne decided to go back to Hogwarts that night, a few days before term started. Molly seemed worried, but Rayne assured her that she needed to get lessons together. They parted ways, Rayne arriving at Hogshead station and making her way back into the castle. It wasn't until Rayne was inside her bedroom that she sunk to the floor and cried.

The next morning, Rayne sat at the staff table silently starring down at the newspaper. Her blood had run cold, chilling her to the bone. She hands shook as she gripped the paper, her eyes focused on the moving picture. Starring up at her was eyes almost like her own, her mother's. Her mother had escaped from Azkaban along with nine others, including her father and uncle. Rayne's face was flushed, she could hear her heart pounding in her ear.

"Lestrange"

Rayne jolted out of her thoughts, quickly looking to McGonagall who starred at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright, dear? You look like you are going to faint…" McGonagall pushed her a plate of toast. "Eat"

Rayne shook her head. She felt if she tried to choke down some food it would only come back up again.

"At least drink some tea" McGonagall slid the cup over to her and, looking to make sure none of the students saw, pulling out a flask from her robes and poured a shot into it. "Drink, Lestrange"

Rayne slowly nodded, holding the cup and drank. The cup shook with her trembling hands as she managed to gulp down the tea.

Months later, Rayne stood in Dumbledore's office listening to Umbridge and Fudge. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair messier than usual as she half listened to what the Minister of Magic had to say. She tried not to look over at Percy, either, as he quickly took notes. Lack of sleep had Rayne tuning out of the whole conversation, only catching snippets such as broken school rules, an illegal student organization, Hosmeade, and something about corruption. Percy's hearty laugh broke the dullness, he was beaming at the Minister.

"Oh, very good, Minister, very good!" He chuckled.

If Rayne was more sentient, she would punch him. Instead she scowled at him. Umbridge, Fudge and Dumbledore were talking quickly. Suddenly, Umbridge seized a student, Marietta, by the shoulders and shook her. Rayne stepped forward, a hand on her wand. Dumbledore rose, too.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores" Dumbledore said curtly.

After more talking, Dumbledore gave a small smile.

"Well, the game is up. Would you like a written confession from me?" He asked.

Rayne gave a quick looked to McGonagall and Kingsley. Dumbledore was admitting to forming an army.

"No!" Harry bellowed.

If Rayne was closer to him, she would have elbowed him to stay quiet.

"You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial!" Fudge grinned.

"Ah" Dumbledore whispered gently. "Yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag"

As Dumbledore continued to speak, McGonagall shot Rayne a look. Slowly, without notice they inched towards Harry and Marietta.

"Enough of this rubbish!" Fudge yelled. "Dawlish, Shacklebolt! Take him!"

There was a blast of silver light around the room and a bang like a gun shot. Rayne grabbed a hold of Marietta as McGonagall snatched Harry. They dodge the blasts as a second went off, dust filling the air. Rayne slowly lowered her arm from her face, starring up at Dumbledore as he walked to them.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Think so…" Rayne stood, helping Marietta stand.

Rayne looked around at the destroyed office then down to Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley and Dawlish on the floor. Dumbledore spoke quickly to McGonagall and Harry. Rayne kept her eyes on the bodies on the floor.

"Headmaster, they're rousing" She muttered as Dawlish stirred.

Fawkes swooped down, Dumbledore grabbing his tail as they disappeared in a flash of fire. Soon, the bodies on the floor awoke and there was a scramble to find Dumbledore.

The next day, a decree was mounted on the wall. Umbridge replaced Dumbledore as head master. The whole day was filled with her voice love loud speakers, listing off her new rules.

 _Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other._

 _Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit…_

 _Students will be submitted to questioning about suspected illicit activities_

 _Any student in noncompliance will be expelled._

All the pictures were taken down by Filch, the halls empty and silent now. It was unsettling to hear nothing but the sound of your own footsteps. Rayne heard the mumbling of students ahead of her, their footsteps growing near. She lifted her gaze from the floor as Fred and George rounded the corner, they came up short when they saw her.

"Fred, George…don't tell me you're coming back from detention. What on earth did you do?" Rayne asked, crossing her arms.

The two glanced to each other before looking down at the floor, refusing to look at her. Rayne looked past them as Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry joined them.

"…All of you were in detention?" Rayne looked around the group of students, suddenly realizing what happened. "You were caught?"

They gave solemn nods. Rayne looked around the group again, noticing how they held their hands. She looked to George and grabbed his hand, turning to show his palm. She sucked in her breath, starring at the freshly scarred skin. Words etched into his skin, spelling out 'I will not break rules'. Rayne's gaze lifted to the others.

"Do you all have this?" Rayne's voice was soft.

They all nodded, Rayne clinching her fist.

"Where is she?" Rayne looked towards the great hall.

"Rayne, you can't" George pulled his hand from her grip.

"If you challenge her she'll end up sacking you" Fred shook his head. "They need you here at the school…"

Rayne scowled, knowing Fred was right.

"…Go on to your common rooms…get some rest, get some medicine for the pain…"

They nodded, walking past her towards Gryffindor Tower. If something wasn't done soon, Rayne would end up killing Umbridge herself.

Rayne made her way down the hallway of the courtyard, her head pounding and her mood sour. She was still raging about finding out about Umbridge's punishments. Now she was receiving many owls from the Daily Prophet wanting an interview about her mother or about Dumbledore's whereabouts. She had torn them all up and put them in the fire.

She stopped, listening to the light sobbing. She looked around, peering forward to a stone bench where a small shadow sat. She walked toward the figure, a young boy peering up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, darling…" She muttered then sat down beside him. "What's wrong dear?"

The boy stuck out his left hand, carved on the back of his hand were words. Trickles of blood sliding down his hand. She grimaced, taking a handkerchief from her pocket and gently dabbed the blood as the boy winced.

"Rae?"

She looked up as Fred and George walked up to them, they looked over to the boy sniveling. George crouched down beside him, Fred leaning against the brick.

"What's your name?" Rayne asked gently.

"M-Michael"

Rayne gently took the cloth off his hand, George pointed to his hand.

"Look, it's already fading" He smiled at Michael.

"You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while" Fred smiled slightly to him.

Michael looked up to them, nodding. Rayne ruffled his hair as he laughed slightly. Harry slowly made his way to them, Rayne looking over. Her head turned as she heard the low 'hem, hem'. Umbridge stood at the doorway.

"As I told you once before, Mr. Potter…naughty children deserve to be punished" She smiled at them, slowly walking away.

Rayne scowled, standing and started forward. George grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"You know, George…I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement" Fred crossed his arms.

"Fred…I've been thinking exactly the same thing" George released Rayne's wrist. "Rae, we need some ingredients to make more of our Wildfire Whiz-bangs"

Rayne peered to them.

"Lucky for you I have a full stock on all the ingredients needed for you to make your fireworks in my office" The two grinned at her. "However, as a teacher I cannot allow students to make illicit items on school grounds"

Their grins flattered, they opened their mouth to argue but Rayne silenced them.

"I cannot allow it, no arguing. But, if someone was to find my hidden key behind the family picture frame on the left of my office door and was to enter into my office and take those ingredients without my knowledge then it would be out of my hands" Rayne spoke sternly. "Now, if you boys will excuse me…I must go to the library for a few hours…"

Rayne walked past them, the twin's grins growing wide as they watched her then looked to each other.

The next day was the Theory of Charm's OWLs. Rayne sat in her office, grading papers from her last class. The night prior, someone had broken into her office and stole some ingredients she had. She wondered who would do such a thing with a small smirk on her face. Suddenly, the castle seemed to quake. Rayne looked up from her papers as another quake shook the castle. She gave a short laugh and stood to walk to the window. She threw it open, looking down to the courtyard of the great hall. There was the banging and whirling of fireworks echoing through the grounds. Two figures on broomsticks zoomed out and flew overhead, tossing fireworks behind them. The fireworks went off, creating a large 'W' in the air. She heard the cheering of the students as they gathered out in the courtyard. Smiling, she watched Fred and George circle around a few times. They looked to her and grinned, waving. She waved back, watching as they flew off. She would definitely be getting a howler from Molly when she heard about this. But, it would be worth it at least.

The following days were very interesting indeed. All the students seemed to be taking a page from the twin's book and made Umbridge's life downright dreadful. Nifflers were released into her office on two separate occasions, the creatures destroying it to find nice shiny objects. Dung bombs and stink pellets were always being scattered around the castle. Fred and George's Skiving Snack boxes were put to use to get out of Umbridge's classes. Rayne tried to maintain a mood of decorum, she was a teacher after all, but behind closed doors Rayne would laugh to the point of tears.

Nearing the end of the term, the fifth and seventh year students were buried in studying for their OWLs and NEWTs. Rayne had spent the last few classes for her fifth and seventh years reviewing what they would need to know for their exams. Since Ancient Runes was a theoretical class, the students were lucky to only have one test. Many students had to be treated with a calming draught. Rayne oversaw her small groups of students take their exams, supervised by a group from the Wizarding Examinations Authority. Rayne was not even going to be the one to grade them, a shame really since she wanted to see just how much her students learned.

Wednesday of the second week was drawing to a close, the castle quiet. Rayne checked her watch, it was a little past midnight. The Astronomy exam would be starting by now. Rayne looked up as McGonagall came up the corridor, stopping to meet her. She smiled.

"Lestrange, how are you?" She asked.

Rayne smiled at the older woman. "Very good. It will be nice when the exams are over, I hate seeing the students so stressed"

"Yes, yes, I know the feeling. It's a shame that-what on earth?" McGonagall stopped and turned her head to listen.

Rayne turned her head, too, and heard the commotion coming from outside.

"That sounds like it is coming from Hagrid's hut" Rayne quickly raced past McGonagall and stopped at the window to look out into the darkness. "Professor!" She called.

McGonagall was beside her in an instant, starring out at the darkness where the jets of red lights bounced around.

"What's going on?" Rayne asked.

"Umbridge and the Ministry, no doubt…" McGonagall scowled and pulled out her wand. She marched to the door and threw them open, Rayne behind her as they swept down the lawns.

"How dare you! How dare you!" McGonagall shrieked as they stalked closer to the commotion. "Leave him alone! Alone, I say! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-"

McGonagall stopped short, shoving Rayne to the side as the four stunning spells shot her in her chest. She fell hard onto her back. Rayne scrambled to her feet, grasping her wand.

"Cowards!" She heard Hagrid bellow. "Ruddy Cowards!"

"Get him, get him!" That was Umbridge's voice.

Rayne was crouching beside McGonagall, shaking her.

"Professor, Professor?" She asked. She grimaced, hoisting McGonagall up and pulled her arm over her shoulder. Slowly she made her way back to the castle, listening to the frantic yells of the Ministry employees as they tried to figure out what way Hagrid went. When she made her way to the Hospital wing, she kicked the door open.

"M-Madam Pomfrey, help!" She yelled breathlessly.

Seconds passed before Madame Pomfrey made her way from her office in her dressing gowns. She gave a short gasp and sprinted over to help Rayne lay McGonagall onto an empty bed.

"Minerva…what has happened?" Madame Pomfrey looked at her with wide eyes.

"The Ministry" Rayne had to sit down, struggling to catch her breath. "Four stunning spells right to the chest"

"Oh my" Madame Pomfrey covered her mouth and looked down to McGonagall. "We'll need to transfer her to St. Mungo's"

Rayne nodded. "Yes, yes. I'll get right on it. Please, do what you can for her in the meantime"

"Of course" Madame Pomfrey hurried to a cupboard as Rayne raced off to contact St. Mungo's.

Rayne briskly walked down the street, keeping her eyes forward. She looked around at the houses, 12 Grimmauld Place appearing before her. She quickly made her way up the steps, tapping the door with her wand as it unlocked and opened. She quickly shut the door behind herself and made her way into the kitchen. Kingsley, Moody, Remus, Tonks and Sirius looked up at her.

"Rae? What are you doing here?" Tonks asked. "You look horrible…"

"Thanks…decided to drop by after my visit to St. Mungo's" Rayne sat in one of the chairs.

"St. Mungo's? Why were you there?" Remus watched her.

"Minerva got hit in the chest by four stunning spells. Umbridge and some of her people tried to get Hagrid" Rayne grasped the butterbeer as Sirius pushed it to her. "They say she will be fine, it's a miracle that didn't kill her…"

Rayne took a swig of her drink. Silver light flashed, Rayne covering her eyes. When she lowered her arm, a silvery doe stood before them.

"Sirius? You are alive and well, I'm sure?" Snape's voice echoed from the doe.

"Hello Snivellus" Sirius chided.

"Severus, what's this about?" Moody asked grumpily.

"Potter seems to have had another vision. This time concerning Sirius and the prophecy" Snape voice echoed. "Seems the Dark Lord as put the thoughts that he has you hostage"

"Where is Harry now?" Remus asked.

"Off in the woods with Umbridge. I have reason to believe Potter is on his way to the Ministry now"

Rayne quickly stood.

"We need to get there, quickly"

Tonks nodded and stood, knocking her chair back.

"I must request Sirius stay where he is. Someone must stay behind to report to the Headmaster" Snape's voice echoed

"I will not sit behind while my godson is in danger!" Sirius yelled.

"I will search the forest for any signs of Potter" The does disappeared in a flash of light.

Remus, Kingsley and Moody also stood.

"Let's hurry, no telling what traps he's set for the boy" Kingsley looked around at them, they nodded.

The scenery was a blur as Rayne barreled across London, apparating towards the Ministry. She held her breath, hoping they would not be there too late. White streaks of light sped around her, suddenly she found solid ground and whipped about to take in the scene. Lucius stood with the prophecy in his hands, around the room stood death eaters each with a hostage. Rayne's blood boiled at the sight of their battered bodies. She barreled off, knocking a death eater off his feet and away from Ginny then circled around to do the same to the one holding Hermione. Tonks handled the others, some apparating to dodge her. Rayne held up her wand, throwing spells at those that stood back up.

Blocking a spell, she shot one back at another death eater. Dodging the other spells soaring the room, she quickly gathered Neville, Ron and Luna. She pushed them ahead of her, covering them as Tonks came alongside her to push Ginny and Hermione. They led the students behind some of the large rocks, both of them stopping as they heard the mantic laughter behind them. Rayne's boiling blood seemed to turn to ice in an instant.

"My, my…my" The voice said softly.

Rayne quickly looked back to her mother, Bellatrix, just in time to block a spell sent at Tonks.

"My darling baby" Bellatrix chided. "Come home to mama…"

Rayne scowled and threw a spell at her, Bellatrix blocking it. She laughed as her and Tonks started firing and blocking spells. Back and forth they dueled two on one. Bellatrix fired a spell, Tonks didn't block soon enough. It hit her in her chest, her body crumbling as she hit the rocks and rolled off the small cliff.

"Just you and me, my baby…stop being naughty and come home…" Bellatrix clicked her tongue.

Bellatrix shot a spell at her, Rayne held her wand up. The shield formed, the spell bouncing off it and multiplied as they ricocheted back. Bellatrix had a slight struggle deflecting each spell, her eyes darting around.

"Stupefy!" Rayne yelled and thrusted her wand forward as the shot hit Bellatrix in the chest. She was thrown back, disappearing midair and circle the room. Kingsley shot past Rayne, a blur of white, as he gave chase.

Rayne just barely missed the curse aimed at her, turning as Dolohov swiped his wand. A purple stream of light slashed Rayne from one shoulder down to her hip. She flew back, slamming into the stone wall and fell against the dirt. She listened to the yelling, spells whizzing overhead. She slowly lifted her head, looking at her wand laying feet from her. Slowly she crawled to it, looking up to see Bellatrix apparate on top of a boulder.

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled and fired at spell at someone near the veil.

Rayne turned, watching as Sirius rocked on his before phasing through the veil.

"No, no. SIRIUS!" She heard Harry's voice, heard him scream out in anguish.

Black dots started forming around her vision, things blurring in and out of focus. She tried to reach her wand, her fingers only clutching dirt as she slipped into blackness.

Rayne slowly woke, her head throbbing gently. She opened her eyes, her blurring vision slowly focusing. She was staring up at a white ceiling. There was the sound of shuffling feet and soft talking. Rayne furrowed her brow, trying to recount how she got here.

"Awake already?"

Rayne looked to the side, Bill sat beside the bed and grinned down at her.

"Morning" He patted her hand gently.

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit up and sucked in a sharp breath, gripping her shoulder.

"Take it easy now" Bill eased her back onto the bed. "You got injured by one of those Death Eaters"

"The prophecy?" She asked quickly.

Bill shook his head.

"It was destroyed. Seems Voldemort showed up, him and Dumbledore fought. Take a look" Bill handed her the paper.

Rayne gripped it, looking to the headline. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns"

"Seems Fudge walked in on the tail end of their battle. Saw You-Know-Who with his own eyes. Him and about a hundred Ministry employees. There was no denying it anymore"

Rayne sighed, laying her head back against the pillow.

"And Harry? The kids?" Rayne asked.

"Harry is about as good as he's going to get. The others are all patched up and back at Hogwarts till the end of term" Bill assured her. "The other Order members were treated for their injuries too. You and Tonks seemed to take the brunt of it"

He nodded over a bed, Tonks laid sleeping soundly in a mess of sheets. Rayne smiled, laughing slightly then stared up at the ceiling.

"Sirius…He's really dead?" She asked.

Bill was silent for a moment. "Yes…"

Rayne was quiet, thinking about Harry and the godfather he hardly got to know. She thought of herself and Tonks, losing a cousin they hardly got to know. All at the hand of her mother. Her eyes started stinging, tears threatening to well up in her eyes. Bill gently set his hand over hers, drawing her eyes to him.

"Rest for a bit longer. The Healers said it's likely you and Tonks will get to be released tomorrow" Bill smiled. "I'll be right here when you wake up"

Rayne watched him, smiling gently at him. "Thanks, Bill" She whispered.

"Anytime, Rae" He smiled slightly, watching her fall back asleep.

Many things happened over the next few days. The captured death eaters, including her uncle, were sent to Azkaban. Umbridge was rescued from the forest by Dumbledore, an investigation pending on her. Trelawney was hired back as the Divination teacher. Hagrid was also welcome back with open arms. The Minister of Magic was facing the possibility of resigning. But, most importantly, Dumbledore was reinstated as Headmaster at Hogwarts. He quickly set about undoing all of Umbridge's sanctions and rules, bringing Hogwarts back to how it once was.

Rayne and Tonks were released a few days before the end of term, instead of returning to Hogwarts for a few days Rayne decided to just stay with Tonks. On the last day of term, the two met up with Moody and Remus and they set off for King's Crossing. There, they found Molly, Arthur, Fred and George waiting for the train to roll into the station.

"Oh, Rayne, dear" Molly hugged her tightly, as she had done every time she visited her in the hospital.

"Rayne" The twins said in unison, hugging her too.

"How's the joke shop going?" She asked, grinning to them.

"Booming" Fred grinned back.

"You should come visit us sometime" George smiled.

Rayne looked back as students slowly made their way out of the barrier. Harry, Ron and Hermione came out of the barrier, Ginny following behind them.

"Ron, Ginny!" Molly hurried to them and hugged them. "Harry dear, how are you?"

"Fine" Harry said, feigning a smile.

Rayne walked to him, he looked up at her. She smiled, patting him on the shoulder then looked to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, nodding to them.

"Hello Harry" Remus greeted him, smiling.

"Hi…I didn't expect. What are you all doing here?" Harry asked, looking around to them.

"Well" Rayne started. "We thought we might have a chat with your aunt and uncle"

"I dunno if that's a good idea" Harry said quickly.

"Oh, I think it is" Moody huffed. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

Moody inclined his head over to the three Dursleys, eyeing them all.

"Ah, Harry!" Arthur tore himself away from Hermione's parents then looked around. "Well, shall we?"

"Yea, I reckon so, Arthur" Moody adjusted the bowler hat.

Arthur and Moody went first. Rayne and Tonks gave each other a look and smiled, walking after them.

"Good afternoon" Arthur greeted. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley"

Rayne watched as the muggles shifted uncomfortably, the woman was quickly looking around.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry" Arthur continued, a polite smile on his face.

"Yeah" Moody growled. "About how he's treated when he's at your place"

The man turned to Moody.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house-"

Moody cut him off.

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Durley.

"Not the point" Tonks spoke now, eyeing the muggles.

"The point is, if we find out you've been mistreating Harry…" Rayne crossed her arms.

"And make no mistake, we'll hear about it" Remus interjected.

"If we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to" Moody glowered at them.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" Vernon puffed out his chest.

"Yes, I am" Moody said plainly.

"Do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" Vernon snarled.

Moody said nothing, only pushed back his hat to reveal his magic eye. The man leaped back. Moody turned back to Harry.

"So, Potter…give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along" Moody turned back to Harry. "Bye, then, Potter" Moody clapped him on the shoulder.

"Take care, Harry. Keep in touch" Lupin smiled.

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can" Molly smiled and hugged him.

"See you soon, Harry" Rayne smiled.

"Bye, Harry" Tonks waved.

Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and then, waving at them all, left the station with his muggle family. Rayne smiled, watching him. Her smile slowly flattered as he walked from sight. It was beginning. The Second Wizarding War.


	8. Chapter 8: The Prince

*Chapter Seven: The Half-Blood Prince*

Rayne sat reading through the Daily Prophet again. She sighed, throwing the paper down onto the table. Molly looked back at her then turned her attention back to her cooking.

"What's going on now?" Molly asked.

"The Ministry is guaranteeing students' safety at Hogwarts" Rayne leaned back in her chair. "First the bridges, and West Country. Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance is murdered. Hurricanes popping up and temperatures are dropping in the middle of summer"

"Dark times ahead of us…" Molly muttered to herself.

There was a knock at the back door, Rayne stood and raised her wand.

"Who's there?" Rayne asked.

"Me, Rae" Tonks voice sounded from the other end of the door.

Molly quickly walked to the door, opening it and smiled up at Tonks. She hugged her.

"Tonks, dear. Good to see you again" She muttered.

Rayne smiled, lowering her wand. "Came for some more tea and sympathy?"

Tonks smiled at her slightly, nodding. Molly started making tea as Tonks took a seat next to Rayne.

"You try talking to him again?" Rayne asked.

"Yes, still the same" Tonks shook her head.

Rayne watched her cousin as Molly set the mug of tea in front of her. Tonks was thinner now, dark circles around her eyes and mousy hair.

"I know he's just worried, but he's being unreasonable" Rayne shook her head. "You know the dangers, Tonks. We all do. But you're willing to look past all that and he still won't relent…"

"He told me he feels the same…but he still says…" Tonks trailed off.

"Too old, too poor, too dangerous" Rayne echoed the words she heard too many times. "Rubbish if you ask me…"

Tonks laughed gently, taking a sip of tea.

"If you ask me, now is not the time to deprive ourselves of what we want" Rayne took a sip of her tea. "We need more happiness in this world, after all the mess going on"

Tonks stayed silent, thinking.

"I just…" Tonks started. "I don't know how to convince him"

"It'll just take some time, dear" Molly sat down opposite them.

Rayne nudged Tonks' arm, bringing her gaze to her. "He'll come around, Tonks…"

Tonks nodded, smiling slightly and leaned against Rayne's shoulder. Rayne wrapped her arm around her, rubbing her shoulder.

"And if not, I'll throttle him…" Rayne added.

Tonks burst into a fit of giggles, her body shaking with laughter.

"Thanks" Tonks muttered.

"Any time, little cousin" Rayne patted her back.

Three short knocks sounded on the door, Molly quickly standing.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice trembling lightly. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry" Dumbledore's voice sounded.

Molly quickly pulled the door open. "Harry, dear. Gave me a fright. Didn't expect you before morning"

"Dumbledore ushered Harry into the kitchen. "We were lucky, Slughorn proved to more persuadable than I had expected. Ah, hello, Nymphadora, Rayne"

"Hello, Professor. Wotcher, Harry" Tonks gave a small, forced smile.

Rayne waved at them.

"Hi Tonks, Professor" Harry nodded to them.

"School's not back yet, Harry. It's Rae" Rayne smiled.

"I'd better be off" Tonks stood quickly. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy"

"Please don't leave on my account" Dumbledore looked to her,

"No, no, I need to get going. Night" Tonks hugged Rayne.

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming-" Molly started.

"No, really, Molly. Thanks anyway. Good night" Tonks quickly walked from the kitchen.

Rayne gave Molly a short look, walking after Tonks. Tonks paused to look up at the night sky, Rayne coming to stand beside her. They were silent for a moment.

"Don't lose hope, Tonks" Rayne finally broke the silence. "He'll come around soon enough. He does truly care for you. I can see it in the way he looks at you"

Tonks gave a short laugh, nodding. "You know. Bill looks at you the same way"

Rayne squinted her face in confusion, looking to Tonks. "What?"

"See ya, Rae" Tonks had a grin playing at her lips as she apparated away. Dumbledore came to stand alongside her.

"Stay safe, Miss Lestrange. See you at the start of term" He smiled at her, apparating as well.

Rayne walked back into the Burrow, Molly closed the door behind her and led Harry to the table, mumbling about him growing.

"You hungry, Harry?" Rayne asked.

"Yea, I am" Harry nodded.

Rayne nodded and pulled out her wand, flicking it as the iron pot set on the stove started bubbling. Molly continued to fuss about Harry, she heard her mention Hermione.

"Here you are" Rayne held her wand as the pot poured some onion soup in a bowl, she walked to the table and set it in front of him.

"Bread, dear?" Molly ask.

"Thanks, and yes please" He looked from Rayne to Molly.

Molly swished her wand, a board of sliced bread setting down in front of him. Molly settled into a seat opposite him as Rayne set the pot back on the stove.

"So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?" Molly asked.

Rayne sat down next to Molly as Harry nodded.

"He taught Arthur and me" Molly nodded. "He was your teacher too, wasn't he Rayne?"

"For my first year, yes. He retired after that"

"Did you like him, Harry?" Molly asked.

Harry shrugged slightly.

"I know what you mean. But, he can be charming when he wants to be. The Ministry is littered with his old favorites. Didn't think much of Arthur. But, he made a mistake. Arthur's been promoted." Molly beamed.

"That's great" Harry smiled.

"You are sweet. Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation. Arthur's heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Big job. Got 10 people reporting to him now!"

Molly went on to explain the situation with bogus defensive items. Molly's quiet 'oh' brought her out of her own world. She looked over to the clock as Arthur's hand on the clock pointing to traveling. Molly hurried to the door, Rayne could hear Arthur telling her to ask him a question and then he asked her a question in response.

"Harry! We didn't expect you until morning" Arthur said as he walked into the kitchen. He shook his hand.

"I'll get you some soup, Dad" Rayne stood and started heating the soup again.

Rayne half-way listened to Arthur discussing the work he did tonight. When Rayne turned around with a bowl of soup and set it in front of Arthur, Harry was stifling a yawn.

"Bed" Molly commanded. "I've got Fred and George's room all ready for you, you'll have it to yourself"

"Why, where are they?" Harry asked as he stood.

"They've moved into a flat over their store at Diagon Alley" Rayne answered.

"Come on, dear, your trunks already up there" Molly gestured him.

"Night, Mr. Weasley, night Prof—Rayne" He corrected himself, Rayne smiled.

"Night Harry" Both of them answered in unison as Molly led Harry upstairs.

Rayne looked over to Arthur.

"I'm going to grab a few hours' sleep, night Dad"

"Night Rae" He smiled after her as she climbed the steps and met Molly on the first landing.

"Night, Mum" Rayne kissed her cheek.

"Night dear" Molly patted her arms.

She walked into her small bedroom, yawning and crawled into bed.

Rayne only slept for a couple short hours, waking a little after five. She yawned, stretching in the bed and then sat up. She pushed herself off the bed, stretching again and slowly made her way back down into the empty kitchen. She pulled out her wand, stifling another yawn as the tea kettle floated to the stove and started heating up. Waving her wand to the pantry, a loaf of bread and a jar of marmalade flew to the table. She turned to the fridge, it opened as a pack of bacon, sausage, and a carton of eggs flew to the counter. Pans flew past, setting on the stove as she set the bacon and sausage in to cook.

Eggs flew from the carton, cracking into a pan and started scrambling themselves. Bread flew into the toaster, popping out and laying on a plate. Rayne peered back as Molly slowly made her way downstairs, yawning.

"Rayne dear, you made breakfast?" She asked.

"Figured I'd save you the trouble" Rayne smiled, pouring her a cup of tea. "The kids awake?"

Feet thumped down the stairs, answering her question. Ginny made her way to the kitchen first, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Morning" Rayne called over her shoulder.

"Morning"

The children sat around the table as Rayne finished setting the plates on the table.

"Eat up" Rayne turned to make herself a cup of tea, adding a few peppermint leaves.

Rayne sat down alongside Molly, taking a piece of toast and spreading some marmalade on it. She took a bite.

"Should we make a tray to send up to him, Mum?" Rayne asked looking to Molly.

"Yes, yes. I was thinking the same. I'll get one together" Molly nodded and stood.

"Send a tray up to who?" Ron was the first to ask.

"Oh, yes. Harry arrived a few hours ago. He's probably still asleep" Rayne pointed up. "Now, now. Finish your breakfast and then you can go greet him" She said as the four started rising.

At her comment, they sat back down and started eating again. Molly got out the silver serving tray and started setting the plates on it. The four finished their breakfast and clambered up the stairs. Rayne laughed, pouring a glass of pumpkin juice and set it on the tray.

"What me to carry it up, Mum?" Rayne asked.

"No, no dear. I've got it. Finish your toast" Molly hoisted the tray and made her way up the stairs.

Rayne settled back down, sipping her tea and took another bite of toast. Molly came back downstairs, sitting and grasped her mug of tea. They started idle chatting, suddenly a large bang shook the house.

"What on earth?!" Molly shrieked.

Rayne sighed gently. "Something the twins left behind, I'm sure…"

After a few minutes, Hermione bounded down the stairs asking about owls. Rayne paused, looking at her black eye.

"Hermione, what's happened to you?" Molly quickly got up.

"I was holding a telescope and it punched me…" Hermione muttered.

Molly gestured her to sit and grabbed the book and flipped through it. Molly tried to remove the black eye, to no avail.

"Won't budge…" Molly huffed. "This has always worked before…"

"Fred and George probably made it to where you can't take it off" Rayne walked over.

"But it's got to come off! I can't go around looking like this forever!" Hermione cried.

"You won't, dear, we'll find an antidote" Molly assured her.

Hermione started pacing the kitchen.

"Are you sure no owls have arrived?" She asked.

"Yes, I'd notice…" Molly smiled.

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes" Hermione muttered.

"Rubbish. You're the best student I've ever had Hermione" Rayne looked to her, but she wasn't listening, just muttering to herself.

Hermione shrieked, her eyes on the sky as three owls swooped in. The trio went to untying the letters. After many minutes of comparing results, each of them was more relaxed. Hermione had done the best, Ron and Harry having done quite well themselves. They chatted about their results happily.

All through July, Bill and Arthur would bring home news of other disappearances, odd accidents and sometimes deaths. At the end of July, a birthday party was held for Harry. Rayne kept herself busy for most of it by helping Molly cook. Remus came to wish Harry a happy birthday and stay for dinner, Tonks never came. Rayne noticed that Remus, like Tonks, looked even sicker than usual. She sat down alongside Bill, grasping the wine goblet he handed her.

"There have been another couple of Dementors attacks" Remus sighed. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up North. Dark mark had been set over it"

"Honestly, I'm very surprised he managed to stay alive that long" Rayne took a drink.

"Yes, me too. Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days" Remus grasped the plate of cake Molly passed him.

"Yes, well…perhaps we should talk about something different" Molly started.

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue?" Bill asked, looking to Remus.

"That's who ran the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry said quickly. "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place" Bill sighed.

"Why?" Ron asked.

Rayne looked to Molly as she glared at Bill.

"Who knows? Must've upset them somehow" Bill gave a small shrug.

"Talking of Diagon Alley, looks like Ollivander's gone too" Arthur added.

"The wandmaker?" Ginny asked.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle" Arthur shook his head too.

"Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us" Remus took a bite of his cake.

Rayne leaned back into her chair, sipping her wine in silence.

A few days later; Rayne spent the afternoon with Bill, the two sat on the couch for hours drinking mugs of hot chocolate. The Burrow was quiet except for them, everyone had went to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. It was nice having Bill at the Burrow for the summer, it felt like they were back in their school years. Rayne hated that come September she would have to leave and go back to Hogwarts. On September 1st, Rayne and Bill bid goodbye to everyone as they went to King's Crossing. Rayne and Bill ate lunch together, reminiscing that day on the train of their first year. When 1'oclock came, Rayne hugged Bill goodbye and stuffed herself and her trunk in the fireplace to go to Hogsmead Village.

Rayne sat at the high table next to McGonagall, beside her an older man took a seat.

"…Lestrange?" He asked.

Rayne looked over to him. "…Professor Slughorn?" She asked.

Rayne starred at her old Potions Master.

"You're a teacher?" Slughorn asked.

"Um, yes. I teach Ancient Runes" Rayne nodded. "I heard you were coming out of retirement?"

"Yes, seems I am. Dumbledore asked me to come back as potions master" He nodded.

Rayne nodded slightly, looking forward as Dumbledore stood and made his way to his podium.

"The very best of evening to you!" He smiled broadly. "Now, to our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. Another year full of magical education awaits you"

Rayne seemed to zone out as he went on his usual tangent about the forbidden forest, Filch's banned objects and such. It was only when Slughorn stood that she snapped back to reality.

"-is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Professor Snape, meanwhile will be taking over the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher"

Rayne noticed that the Slytherin's were overjoyed to hear this. The whole hall was buzzing with whispers. Dumbledore silenced them

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength"

The whole hall seemed to shift in mood. Things were eerily quiet, tense. Dumbledore continued by explaining security measures within the school, students starred at him.

"But now" He smiled at them. "Your beds await. Let is say good night. Pip pip"

Rayne smiled slightly then looked to the students leaving the hall.

Rayne started to read the Daily Prophet every morning during her breakfast, looking out for the latest attack or occurrence. Today, she looked down at a small picture of a younger man who she read to be Stan Shunpike. He was the conductor of the Knight Bus. Arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. It seemed her life now revolved around teaching and reading the paper. She dreaded it every morning, wondering if today would be the day she found someone she knew starring back at her. Christmas break was coming up fast. Rayne wondered where the time went.

Rayne was walking through the courtyard back towards her office. She heard hurried footsteps and looked back to see Hagrid quickly making his way back to the castle, a student in his arms.

"Hagrid? What's happened?" Rayne asked.

"Ah, Rayne, good. Come with me, hurry. It's a curse" Hagrid said as he passed, Rayne quickened her steps to keep up with him.

They were silent until they burst through the doors of the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Rayne called then gestured to a bed as Hagrid laid the trashing student down.

Madame Pomfrey quickly made her way to them and gasped, covering her mouth.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"She's been cursed" Hagrid struggled to keep her arms still, Rayne holding her ankles down.

"Hagrid, go find Professor Snape. Quickly" Madame Pomfrey shooed him off.

He hurried from the room, Rayne struggling to keep Katie on the bed. Madame Pomfrey grasped her wrist, also struggling to keep her down. Soon, Professor Snape entered into the ward and came up short as he watched Katie. He walked to her, holding his wand out as he started uttering some words. Slowly, Katie settled relaxing and stopped fighting against their holds. When she laid still in the bed, Rayne released her ankles.

"W-will she be alright?" Rayne asked.

"That is uncertain…that was a very powerful curse put on her. I think I was able to stop it before it spread too far." Snape said before sweeping out of the ward.

Rayne looked to Madame Pomfrey, she peered to her as she started settling Katie into the bed.

"You go on, Professor. I've got things covered now" Madame Pomfrey nodded.

Rayne nodded back to her, walking from the ward.

Rayne sighed heavily as she walked down the corridor. She wore a maroon cocktail dress with delicate gold embroidery and a pair of heeled ankle boots. Slughorn had all but cornered her and forced her to say she would go to his Christmas party. She tried as hard as she could to avoid him, but in the end he always gets what he wants. She looked around the corridor at the decorated walls, the only noise was the soft click of her heels on stone. As she got closer to his office, she heard the murmur of conversation and music.

Rayne stepped into the doorway, looking around at the curtains draped around the room. A large flash of light instantly blinded her, she rubbed her eyes and looked up to see a man holding a camera. Slughorn appeared out of nowhere, beaming at her.

"Ah, Lestrange. Come in, come in!" He exclaimed.

Before she could say anything, Slughorn was dragging her across the room and introducing her to people. He paused at a slightly older man, smiling at him.

"Eldred, I'd like you to meet Rayne Lestrange. A favorite of mine in her first year here at Hogwarts. You've must have heard of her parents" Slughorn started talking.

Rayne wished she could just apparate away from here. The taller man behind Eldred was making her nervous, the way he starred at her as if he wished to devour her.

"Oh, excuse me won't you" Slughorn scampered off.

Rayne gave a polite bow and made her way through the crowd to stand against a wall. She sighed, wondering if she would be able to sneak out without being noticed.

"Drink?"

Rayne looked up to Neville, wearing a white and black uniform and carrying a tray of goblets.

"Neville, how are you? Oh, and yes dear, please" She held out her hand as he handed her a goblet.

"Doing fine. I wasn't able to remain in the club, but I don't mind. Sorry I can't talk a little longer" He bowed to her and went off to serve more drinks.

Rayne took a sip of her wine, glancing about at the faces. She noticed Sybil in a far corner, but had no interest in engaging in conversation with her as she looked very tipsy. Looking around again she noticed Ginny. Ginny caught her eye, making her way over to her.

"Rae, I mean Professor. Having fun?" Ginny grinned slightly.

"Loads, can't you tell" A grin spread on her face too. "Are you here with Dean?"

"Yes, he's gone off to talk to the Editor of the Daily Prophet I think"

Someone knocked into Rayne, quickly pulling her forward as they hid behind her. Rayne glanced back to Hermione.

"Hermione? What on earth are you doing?" She asked.

"Hiding" Hermione peered over Rayne's shoulder to look around.

"From who?" Rayne asked.

"Cormac…all he's done is talk about himself and Quidditch…and he's far too…forward for my liking" Hermione ducked back behind Rayne's shoulder.

"Forward?" Rayne quickly glared around the room. "Where is he?"

Ginny set a hand on Rayne's arm.

"I don't think teachers are supposed to beat students, Rayne…" Ginny smiled slightly.

"Then I'll put him in detention for the rest of his years" Rayne growled under her breath.

"Actually looks like you've got an admirer yourself" Ginny inclined her head.

Rayne looked over to see the same tall man starring at her. She thought she heard his name as Sanguini and that he was a vampire.

"Yea, but I don't think his mind is on snogging…" Rayne tore her gaze from his, looking back at Ginny.

"Oh, I saw a place behind those curtains to hide" Hermione said quickly and hurried off. Rayne shook her head.

"Having fun, Ginny?" Rayne asked, turning her attention back to her.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it's a nice experience"

Rayne laughed slightly. "Wish I had the same optimism"

Rayne heard some angry voices, her and Ginny turned to see Filch dragging Draco into the room.

"Professor Slughorn" Filch said as Slughorn quickly made his way to them. "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. Claims to have been invited to your party"

"Ok, ok I was gatecrashing" Draco said quickly.

Rayne watched her cousin, he looked paler than usual with a sickly gray tinge to his skin and his eyes had dark circles under them. Snape came out of the crowd and up to them.

"I'll escort Mr. Malfoy out" Snape said slowly.

Draco pulled himself from Filch's grasp and sneered at Snape.

"Certainly…Professor" He turned, the two walking from the room.

Slughorn gave a small laughed. "Ok, carry on everyone, carry on"

The crowd slowly went back to their activity. Rayne looked to Ginny.

"I think I'll leave, Ginny" She patted Ginny on the shoulder, leaving before she could say thing.

Slughorn came out of nowhere again, blocking her path to the door.

"Leaving, Miss Lestrange? You can't yet. Party is just started" He smiled at her.

"I, um, really must go. You see, Draco's my cousin. I worry about him" She tried to shuffle aside.

It took her many attempts to wiggle from the party. She looked around, hearing voices coming from another corridor and set off towards the sound. She stopped, starring at Snape and Draco talking. They ceased their conversation when they saw her.

"Ah…Miss Lestrange…come to check on your little cousin?" Snape asked.

Draco glared to Snape, walking down the opposite way. Rayne hurried after him, leaving Snape behind.

"Draco?"

He ignored her.

"Draco!"

"What?!" He whirled around, Rayne stopped in front of him.

"Are you alright? You look sick" Rayne watched him. "C-come to my office, let's sit and have some tea"

"I don't want tea" He said sharply.

"Draco, I'm worried about you"

"I don't need you to worry about me, either!" He raised his voice.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

"Just leave me alone" He sneered and turned, stalking off.

Rayne watched him, grimacing gently and clinched her hands.

After her conversation with Draco, Rayne couldn't help but steal glances at him wherever she saw him. In the halls he was aloof, even with his group of friends. He didn't seem to laugh and joke as he used to, either. At meals, when he was even present at them, Rayne started to notice that he hardly ate anything but just stared into space with a bored look on him. She had heard that he stopped going to Quidditch practices and even ceased his prefect duties. McGonagall had informed her that Draco was neglecting his work, having missed many homework assignments already. Her heart ached each time she looked at him.

Christmas break was finally upon them, and Rayne was happy to be back at the Burrow. The small house was decorated top to bottom, finished with a small stupefied gnome that had bite Fred's ankle. The wireless was blasting a broadcast by the singer Celestina Warbeck, Molly listening intently. Fred, George and Ginny were playing a game of exploding snaps. Remus was sitting by the fire, watching the flames lick around. Rayne sat with her legs propped over Bill's lap, reading over her Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms textbook. Bill was leaned over, testing his own knowledge of hieroglyphs. Soon, applause sounded over the wireless with Molly joining in.

"Shall we have a nightcap, then?" Arthur asked, standing. "Who wants eggnog?"

"I'll help you, Dad" Rayne plopped the textbook in Bill's lap and stood, walking after him.

Rayne helped Arthur pour eggnog into glasses, walking them out and passed them around as. They sat together, drinking their eggnog. Soon they went off to bed.

Rayne woke early, the sunrise barely peaking over the horizon. She looked to the small pile of gifts sitting on her desk and smiled slightly. She picked up the lumpy brown package first, opening it to find a sapphire blue jumper with a golden 'R' on the front. She smiled, quickly pulling it on. Picking up another brown package, she unwrapped it to find a Skiving Snack Box with a note saying 'In case you don't want to teach a lesson' from Fred and George. She laughed slightly, shaking her head. She got a box of crystallized pineapple from Molly and Arthur, and some cauldron cakes from Ron. Picking up the last present, she opened it to find a small dragon hide pouch. She opened it, looking down to the tumbled and polished gemstones. Reaching in, she picked one up and rubbed it. She turned it over, looking at the Rune inscribed on it. She smiled, pulling out other runes and marveled at them.

Rayne set the stones back into the pouch, putting it in her pocket as she made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen as Bill looked back to her, she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much. There are beautiful!" She beamed up at him.

Bill grinned down to her. "Glad to hear you like it. Took me ages to gather all the stones"

Rayne smiled, pulling from him then looked to Molly staring at them. Molly quickly got back to chopping. Soon everyone was up and gathered in the living room or kitchen, talking and cooking. Rayne sat at the kitchen table with Ginny, the two of them doing some rune castings. Molly hurried across the kitchen getting dinner ready, Arthur silently taking any command issued to him. Soon they were all gathered around the table and enjoying Christmas dinner together. Rayne looked at the time, sighing.

"I guess Tonks isn't going to come, huh?" She asked Molly.

"Seems like it…" Molly sighed too.

Harry looked up at the mention of Tonks.

"Tonk's patronus changed its form. At least Snape said so. I didn't know that could happen"

Rayne shot a glanced at Remus, he bowed his head down to eat.

"Well. Sometimes a great shock can cause that" Rayne looked back to Harry.

"It looked big, and it had four legs" Harry said.

Rayne scoffed slightly, looking off. "I bet it is…"

Before Harry could ask what she meant, Molly was suddenly on her feet with a hand over her heart.

"Arthur!" She yelled. "It's Percy!"

"What?"

Arthur quickly looked back, along with everyone else. Percy was making his way across the snowy yard, and next to him was the Minister.

"He's…he's with the Minister!" Molly exclaimed.

Percy opened the back door, standing there watching them. There was silence, finally he spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Mother" He said stiffly.

"Oh, Percy!" Molly threw herself into his arms.

Rayne's eyes turned to the Minister.

"You must forgive this intrusion. Percy and I were in the vicinity, working you know, and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all"

Rayne's eyes turned back to Percy. She had a hard time believing this, Percy looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Rayne kept her eyes locked on Percy, who tried his hardest to not look at any of them.

"I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden…Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?" Scrimgeour looked to Harry.

There is was, the real reason for this visit. Harry stood, assuring both Remus and Arthur as he walked out with Scrimgeour. The kitchen again fell into silence, all eyes trained on Percy. Molly bustled about to get a place set for him.

"Unnecessary, Mother. I won't be staying" He said curtly.

"A drink, then, you must be parched" Molly went to the counter.

"Again, unnecessary" He repeated.

After many minutes of forced small talk and frank comments, Rayne was ready to get up and punch some sense into Percy. No one knew who ended up hitting him, but Percy had stormed from the Burrow with his glasses splattered with mashed parsnips. Molly had been on edge ever since that day, crying over any and everything. The Floo network was connected to offer a safer return to Hogwarts. After comforting Molly, Rayne ushered Ron, Harry and Ginny into the fireplace before stepping in herself.

"To Hogwarts!" She said as they vanished.

Harry and Ron stepped out first.

"Evening, try not to get too much ash on the carpet" She heard McGonagall's voice.

They exited the fireplace, Rayne waving them was the walked from the office. Rayne walked over to McGonagall and sat in one of the chairs, watching as a trickle of students came through.

The next few months were as quiet as they could be. Rayne sat at the high table, she looked around at the students, noticing Katie Bell. She smiled, happy to see the girl back on her feet after being cursed. She gazed around the room, stopping as Draco stepped into the hall. He was even sicklier than last she saw him, and had a face of sheer panic. He turned on his heels, marching off the way he came. She furrowed her eyebrows, standing and made her way down from the staff table. It took her a while to get past the crowd of students. She set off down the hallway, trying to figure out which way Draco went.

After some wandering around, she stopped and looked down at the puddle of water coming out of a bathroom. She flinched, hearing a loud thump inside and pulled the door opened. She starred at Harry as he looked back at her with horror on his face.

"Harry? What are you-" She stopped when she looked down at a body strewn at Harry's feet, blood sweeping over the water. "…Draco…"

Rayne quickly raced past Harry, crouching in the water next to him. Gashes covered his chest and arms, blood seeping through his white shirt. He sobbed quietly, trying to catch his breath. She pulled out her wand, holding it over his chest.

"It's ok, Draco, its ok" She soothed then started muttering an incantation, the wounds knitting themselves together. "Draco, Draco?"

He panted, starring up at her. She grasped his arm, pulling him up and leaned him against herself.

"It's ok, we'll get you to the hospital wing" Rayne looked up to Snape standing behind Harry, his gaze going from Draco to Harry.

Rayne walked past them and down the corridor, supporting Draco.

"It's ok Draco, It's ok" She kept saying over and over again.

When she got to the hospital wing, she gently laid Draco onto a bed. Madame Pomfrey came rushing over.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"I-I healed him, he just needs some rest" Rayne drew the curtains, holding her wand out as Draco's clothing changed from his uniform to a pair of dry pajamas.

As she bustled around, Madame Pomfrey left her to do what she wanted. Rayne pulled the blankets around Draco, gently tucking him in. She laughed slightly at this.

"I remember before I went to Hogwarts…I used to tuck you into bed and we would read a fairy tale together" She muttered, fighting back her tears.

She breathed in a ragged breath, setting about folding his now dried uniform and setting them on the bedside cabinet. She fussed around some more with the sheets, smoothing them before she sunk into a chair beside the bed. She laid a hand over his, gently gripping it. Tears rolled down her face as she covered her mouth with her free hand, looking down at him.

After what seemed like hours, Madame Pomfrey came behind the screen.

"Lestrange, there is someone who wishes to talk to you" She said in passing.

Rayne stood, making her way to the door. Tonks looked to her, her smile flattering.

"What happened? You look horrible"

Rayne laughed gently, shaking her head. "Draco got injured, I was just staying with him. What's going on?"

"Dumbledore is going to be gone again. He's asked us to patrol" Tonks stopped her as she went to walk by. "No, no. You stay here. Draco needs you more"

"I can't just abandon my post" Rayne shook her head.

"Our hall intersect anyway, I'll take both. Besides, you look like you need a rest yourself" Tonks smiled slightly. "We'll keep you updated"

Rayne nodded, watching Tonks walk away. She turned, walking back to the hospital bed and sank back onto the chair. She grasped Draco's hand again, giving it a gently squeeze. Hours later, Rayne was slumped over with her head laying on the edge of the bed fast asleep.

In the late hours of the night, Draco opened his eyes and starred up at the ceiling. He slowly shifted his gaze to Rayne sleeping soundly, holding his hand. He quietly sat up, watching her for long moments before gently releasing her grip on him. He stood, silently dressing. He looked back to Rayne still asleep and turned, making his way out of the ward. Rayne shifted in her sleep, grimacing gently.

 _The bald man with slits for a nose stood before her, he laughed menacingly as he watched her._

" _Rayne, kill him. Kill him to prove your loyalty to me!" He bellowed, his voice echoing through the blank space._

 _Rayne starred down at Draco, on his knees before her. He was sobbing quietly, starring up at her with pleading eyes._

" _Do it now!" The man screamed._

 _Rayne raised her wand, pointing it at Draco's heart._

" _No" She choked out._

" _YES!" The man's voice was filling her mind. "NOW"_

" _Avada!" Rayne raised her wand, ready to strike down at him._

"NO!" Rayne screamed, jolting out of sleep. She sat bolt upright in the chair, her breathes uneven and ragged.

She stood, hearing the commotion coming from somewhere deep inside the castle. She broke out in a run, trying to find the center of the noise. Soon she found herself in front of the great hall, staring with wide eyes. Death Eaters were making their way up the long hall, Snape and Draco leading the small group. Her mother, Bellatrix, was cheerfully smashing cups and plates on the Gryffindor table. They stopped when they saw her, wands raised.

"Draco…" She muttered, staring at him.

He looked back at her with wide eyes. Bellatrix let out a gleeful laugh, leaping from the table.

"Rae, Rae, baby" She giggled, watching her.

Rayne knew she should draw her wand and fast, but stood frozen in place.

"Draco…why?" She asked.

Bellatrix cackled, jumping up and down. "Why? Because he knows where his legacy lies!

Bellatrix stumbled over herself as she walked, like a drunkard. She held up her wand.

"Maybe you need to learn to do the same!" She shrieked.

Bellatrix flicked her wand, sending Rayne flying through the air. She was thrown against the throne like chair on the head table, toppling and slamming into the hard stone like a rag doll. Bellatrix's screams of laughter echoed the hall as the windows were blown out, shattered glass raining down like a waterfall as Rayne covered her head. Rayne quickly made it to her feet, staggering as blood dripped onto the floor.

"Draco!" She called as they made their escape.

She tried to run after them, her ankle giving a shuttering crunch noise as she crumbled onto her knees. She panted, struggling to stand again.

"R-Rayne!"

She quickly looked up as Tonks treaded through the glass to her. Rayne grasped Tonk's shirt.

"T-Tonks, Draco…he…" Rayne felt more tears stream down her face, Tonks wrapped her arms around her waist to help her up.

"I know, I know" She said soothingly. "Come on. We need to get to the hospital wing…it's Bill"

Rayne's heart caught in her throat.

"What happened?" She asked quickly.

"He was attacked by that werewolf, Greyback. We're not sure exactly how he'll react. He wasn't transformed when he attacked him" Tonks said quickly.

Tonks lead Rayne back to the hospital wing. Rayne looked to Neville laying in one of the beds, Professor Flitwick in another opposite him. At the end of the hall was Ron, Hermione, Luna and Remus. They looked back at her, Remus standing to help Tonks with Rayne.

"We'll get you into a bed and Madame Pomfrey can take a look at you" Remus assured her.

"No, Bill" She stared at the bed.

"You need to be healed" Remus looked to her.

"I want Bill!" She screamed.

Tonks and Remus looked to each other but said no more, helping Rayne to the bed. Rayne stared down at her best friend, fresh tears falling over her face. His face was slashed, three claw marks going from his right temple down to his left cheek. There were claw marks all over his arms and chest. Rayne's voice caught in her throat as she shrugged off Tonks and Remus's arms to sink down onto her knees and grasped Bill's hand. She wailed, letting out choking sobs. Her whole body was trembling. Everyone stepped back, letting her sob in peace.

After a while, Rayne heard the doors open again. She didn't look back, she didn't care who it was. She only stared down at Bill. From the corner of her eye she saw Remus move forward.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine. How's Bill?" Harry asked.

There was silence. They started talking about healing him. All in vain, Rayne knew he would never be truly healed. She didn't care, she just wanted him to open his eyes. To tell her that he's alright. Looking down at him now, he could pass for dead. And that scared Rayne to death.

"Dumbledore's dead" She heard Ginny say.

"No!" Remus's voice echoed the ward.

Now Rayne looked up, looking back to where Harry and Ginny stood.

"How?" Tonks asked.

"Snape killed him. I was there, I saw it. When we arrived back on the Astronomy Tower there was the mark. Dumbledore was will, weak. But I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps. He immobilized me, I was under the invisibility cloak. And then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him. More death eaters came, and Snape used avada kavavra on him…"

Rayne buried her face into her hand, more tears falling from her face.

"It's my fault…I was with Draco in the hospital wing. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I should have patrolled the corridors like I was supposed to. I could have stopped Draco, maybe even stopped Dumbledore's death.

"It wasn't your fault, either, Rayne!" Remus said quickly, looking to her. "No one could have seen this coming"

More talking came from behind her, but she didn't care to listen anymore. She heard McGonagall's voice, recounting what had happened. Again she heard the doors open.

"Oh, Bill!" She heard Molly shriek, she came around the other side of the bed, kissing Bill's forehead.

Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder, there was more talking. Slowly, Bill began to stir. Rayne was the only one to notice at first.

"Bill?" She whispered.

Molly looked down to her son, everyone's eyes went to him too. He slowly opened his eyes, peering over to Rayne. A weak grin spread across his face, Rayne laughed slightly and smiled.

"You look awful" He muttered.

"You're one to talk" Rayne shot back.

Rayne's heart swelled, he was going to be alright. He was still her Bill. Not even caring who was in the room, Rayne pulled herself up to his chest and kissed him. She felt his hand tangle into her hair, holding her there for a moment longer as he returned her kiss. When they broke apart, they only starred into each other's eyes and smiled. Molly was the first to say anything.

"About time" She chided.

The two glanced over at their small audience, all of them watching and smiling. Rayne felt a blush spread across her face, hiding her face into Bill's pillows.

"You see. You see. She loves Bill, even knowing he's been bitten. She doesn't care!"

Rayne looked back up to see Tonks glaring at Remus.

"It's different" Remus said tensely. "He will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely different"

"But I don't care either! I don't care!" Tonks grabbed hold of Remus, shaking his robes. "I've told you a million times"

"And I've told you a million times-" Remus started.

"That you are too old, too poor, and too dangerous" Rayne echoed the words she'd heard a million times, too.

Remus looked to her, slightly surprised. Rayne looked to him.

"Don't you understand, Remus?" She asked him. "She could have anyone in the world. If she wanted someone whole and young and rich then she would of gone and found her one. But she didn't, even after every rejection she still wanted you! It was always you!"

Remus stuttered, trying to find his words. "This…is not the moment to discuss this. Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world" McGonagall shot at him.

The doors opened, Hagrid walking up the length of the ward. He spoke with McGonagall.

"Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too. Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me…"

Hagrid, McGonagall and Harry made their way out of the ward, things falling silent again. Madame Pomfrey finally got Rayne to sit in a chair to heal her ankle and cuts. Rayne stayed beside Bill, hardly leaving his side. She didn't go to meals in the great hall, but rather ate with Bill in the hospital wing. He had gotten a taste for very rare meat, a characteristic of a werewolf no doubt. Still Rayne didn't mind, she was just happy that he was alright. Slowly his wounds healed over into scars. While still pronounced, they didn't look as bad as fresh wounds.

"I think it gives you a rakish appearance" Rayne grinned slightly.

"Your saying I look better with the scars, huh?" He grinned back at her.

Many nights Rayne would find herself lying beside Bill in his hospital bed, snuggled close to him as they slept. Madame Pomfrey only shook her head with a smile on her face and go on about her duties. On the day of Dumbledore's funeral, Rayne helped Bill dress as he was still a bit weak. Fred and George had come to the hospital wing, the two smiling at them.

"So, Mum told us" Fred gave them a mischievous grin.

"About time, too" George mirrored his brother's grin.

"When will you officially be part of the family?" Fred asked, helping Bill stand.

"We've only been dating a few days" Rayne smiled slightly.

"Yes, right. Try since you came home for Christmas when we were four" George glanced to her, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

The four made their way to the lake, Molly and Arthur were already seated. Rayne sat down next to Molly, Bill next to her. He leaned against her slightly, Rayne wrapping her arm around his back to help support him. Fred and George took a seat beside them. Soon the chairs were filled, whispers of conversation. There was a surge of music, Rayne looking over to the lake where the merpeople sang, their voices ringing of loss and despair. She looked back as Hagrid made his way up the center aisle, crying silently as he carried Dumbledore's body wrapped in purple velvet. He stepped up, laying the body on the white marble table. Bill gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

The table and Dumbledore's body was engulfed in white flames, in its place stood a white marble tomb. A shower of arrows soared and struck the ground, the centaurs paying their tributes. Rayne's gaze lifted to the sky, the light summer breeze whishing through her air. Now that Dumbledore was gone, even Hogwarts was no longer safe. She shuttered to think of what was to come.

On the platform, Rayne was able to catch Harry before he boarded the train.

"Harry? May I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course" He nodded, starring up at her.

"It's…about Draco…do you think he…would of…" Rayne couldn't finish her question, her heart heavy.

"No. I don't think he would have" Harry was still watching her.

She looked back to him.

"He was already lowering his wand before the death eaters came. He looked very scared. He said if he didn't do this, then Voldemort would kill him. But, I don't think he would of done it regardless"

She nodded slowly, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Thank you Harry…thank you. Have a safe trip. I'll see you soon" Rayne smiled at him.

He smiled back up at her, turning and boarding the train. Rayne stood there for a moment, starring at the brightly red color of the train. Was Draco still alive right now? Had Voldemort already disposed of him? Her heart burned, her mind turning back to her nightmares. The train whistle blared, knocking her out of her thoughts. She waved to the students as they hung out the windows. When the train left around the corner, there was an eerie silence that seemed to fill the air.

THIS CHAPTER. This one was the hardest by far emotionally to write for me. This book, though, is what started this fanfiction. It has always been my favorite book, too. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be about Rayne's childhood. I was going to add it in with this chapter but I just couldn't make it fit right so figured it would go as its own chapter before the Deathly Hallows.


	9. Chapter 9: Rayne's Backstory

_**Sorry this took so long! I tried to be extra careful to keep with the timeline! Hope you enjoy!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rayne Lestrange was born on a snowy day on the 19th of December, 1970. She was the first and only child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange and from birth was held in high expectation. She was to be a great Death Eater, to follow in her parent's footsteps to serve Lord Voldemort. She barely knew her parents, nannies raised her since birth. She would see her parents at meals and sometimes chance encounters around the Malfoy manor were they lived with her aunt and uncle. But, their times together were always distant and cold. It wasn't until Rayne began showing more of her magical capabilities at the age of nine did her mother begin showing an interest in her. With that, her private lessons began. Those were the worst years of her young life.

 _Rayne walked down the street, huddled into her scarlet fur lined coat. She gripped Narcissa's hand as they walked side-by-side, Rayne's eyes darting around to take in the sights. She watched as the playground came into view, children laughing and chasing each other. Rayne peered up to Narcissa._

" _Auntie? Can't I go play?" She asked._

 _Narcissa kept her gaze ahead of her. "No, Rayne. They are all mudblood and half breeds. We don't associate with those lower than us"_

 _Rayne's gaze went back to the children, watching them. "…How can you tell?"_

" _What?" Narcissa asked, annoyed at all the questions._

" _How can you tell they're muggle born or half-bloods?" Rayne looked back up at her aunt. "They look the same as me"_

" _But they are not. You are a Lestrange. You come from the Most Noble House of Black. You are a pure-blood witch and you will not associate with filth" Narcissa tugged her arm, hurrying her along._

 _Rayne looked back at the children, slowly turning her gaze back to the street._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Year: 1980, December

Rayne stirred from her sleep, the sounds of a crying baby pulling her from her dream. She yawned, sitting up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Checking the clock, she saw that it was two in the morning. Throwing the blankets back, Rayne stood and made her way to her door to peer out into the dark hallway. She walked down the hall, the crying growing louder until she stopped in front of another door and pushed it open. A woman sat in a rocking chair, trying to sooth the baby she held.

"Madame Brown?" Rayne asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes again as she walked into the room.

"Ah, Miss Lestrange. Did he wake you?" The woman looked up at her. "My apologies, he's been fussy all night"

Rayne yawned again, holding her arms out. "I'll take him"

Madame Brown hesitated, but gently handed the baby to her. As if on cue, the baby quieted and stared up at Rayne with large blue eyes. The baby cooed up at her, snuggling into its blanket.

"You can go on back to bed, Madame Brown. I'll watch over him"

Madame Brown nodded, shuffling from the nursery as Rayne took her seat in the rocking chair. She rocked gently, the motion slowly making the baby drift off to sleep. Rayne smiled, watching the baby.

"Sweet dreams, Draco"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rayne was gently shook awake. She grimaced slightly, lifting her head to look at Madame Brown. She had fallen asleep in the rocking chair, Draco snuggled in her arms.

"Miss Lestrange, your mother requests you for your lessons. You must not make her wait" Madame Brown gently grasped Draco and pulled him from her arms. "She…is not in the best of moods this morning"

Rayne sighed under her breath, standing and stretched. Her mother was never in a good mood.

She made her way through the labyrinth of halls and staircases until she was in the cellar. Her mother gave her a glance, tapping her wand against her palm in annoyance.

Rayne bowed her head. "Mother"

Bellatrix sneered slightly, gesturing her to come. "Today we will work on your occlumency again…I hope you will have improved since yesterday's lesson" Her voice was harsh and thick with disappointment.

"I'll try my best, Mother" Rayne responded automatically.

Bellatrix gestured to the lone chair, Rayne taking a seat. Rayne gripped the arms of the chair, steeling herself for what was to come. She watched her mother raise her wand.

"Legilimens" Bellatrix lunged the wand forward.

A wave of pain shot through Rayne's body, her knuckles turned white as she gripped the chair harder. The pain built and built, radiating from her head until it felt like she would explode. She only caught glimpses of memories; getting lost in the garden at night, falling and scraping her knees, failing her mother over and over again. A low cry escaped her lips as she convulsed in the chair.

"Block me out, you stupid girl!" Bellatrix screeched at her.

Her head was swimming, the flashes of memories never ending. The pain grew and grew as her mother delved deeper and deeper into her mind. Suddenly the pain was cut off, Rayne inhaling heavily. She hung her head in her hands, trying to relieve the dull pains. Just as soon as the pain subsided, another wave rushed over her as Bellatrix penetrated her mind once more. This time she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips, and when her mother released her grasp she sunk down onto the stone floor.

"Worthless. Worthless" Her mother muttered over and over again. "This won't do at all! How will you become a Death Eater if you cannot even block out your mind?!"

Rayne was on the verge of tears now, slowly she was able to sit herself up to look at her mother. "I'll try again. I'll master it, I swear I will. I won't let you down…" Her voice was weak and pained. "I promise"

Rayne closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. She felt pain run across her shoulder, gasping and clutched at the pained area. She looked, seeing blood on her hands before looking back up to her mother. Her mother stood, tossing her push dagger in her hand.

"Punishment" Was all her mother said. "Another scar to add so you can count my disappointments"

Bellatrix walked towards the cellar door. "We'll end this for today. You best prepare yourself, tomorrow you will be learning to dodge the killing curse"

When the doors slammed shut and she was left alone, Rayne crumbled and wailed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rayne shoulder was still throbbing with a dull pain. She had put dittany on the wound, which sealed it into a scar. She stood before the mirror now, looking over her arms and sides at the scars. There were more on her back, and a few more on her thighs. She would carry those scars for the rest of her life because of her mother's enchanted dagger.

She stopped, looking down at Draco crawling towards her. He looked up at her with a wide grin, giggling as he held his hands out to her. Rayne smiled, picking up the small boy and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Draco. Escaped from Madame Brown again?" She asked, carrying him back to the nursery.

When she stepped into the doorway, she heard Madame Brown sigh with relief. "Ah, there you are young Master"

Rayne laughed gently. "You can go take a break, I'll watch after him"

Madame Brown gave her a thankful smile, picking up the laundry and walking from the room. Rayne sat down on the floor, setting Draco in front of her. She grasped the stuffed ball, tossing it as it seemed to float around Draco. He giggled, trying to keep up with it. He grasped it, tossing it back to Rayne as it whizzed around the room. They sat in silence, playing this game of catch. With each smile and giggle, Rayne's mood lifted. Slowly she forgot about the pain of her lessons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

This was Rayne's life. Painful lessons in the morning, and joyful playtime with Draco in the evenings. She was able to push through all the pain and torment she went through with the knowledge of seeing Draco's smiling face afterwards. This is what grounded her, what allowed her to keep getting back up. For so many years before Draco's birth she had to suffer alone. Many times she felt like she wouldn't be able to continue this. But her cousin, her precious little cousin gave her life a new spark.

Rayne carried Draco down the hallway, pointing at the portraits on the wall. She told him about their ancestors, stories past down from generation to generation. Draco listened to her with rapt attention, hanging on every word she spoke. Rayne stopped in front of an empty space, large enough for two portraits to hang.

"And here's where a portrait of me and you will hang one day, when we become of age" Rayne starred at the spot, smiling to herself before looking down to him. "I was so happy to hear our portraits would be side by side"

Draco smiled up at her, giggling as she kissed his cheek.

"Master Draco, Lady Rayne"

Rayne turned to Madame Brown.

"It's almost time for bed" She reminded her.

Rayne nodded, smiling at the woman. "Yes, thank you. I'll tuck Draco in"

Madame Brown nodded, watching as she walked past. She smiled fondly after them, watching Rayne coo down at her cousin.

Draco yawned heavily, laying quietly as Rayne changed him into his pajamas. Rayne picked him up, sitting in the rocking chair and wrapped the blanket around him. She rocked him gently until he fell asleep. She sat for a few moments more, knowing what was to come in the morning. She dreaded the nights, knowing the morning would follow and another lesson would be given. So she sat there watching her cousin, wanting so much for time to stop right here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Year: 1981, June 5th

Draco's first birthday was a grand occasion. All full blood families were invited to celebrate. Rayne stayed upstairs, out of sight. She despised the lot of them. They were all so cold, so cruel in the way they spoke. They reminded her of her mother, the way they would boast about the muggle and half-bloods they had slayed. There would be some days that her mother was gone, nowhere to be found. Rayne had never felt such joy when she learned there would be no lessons that day. But, here lately, her mother was gone for longer and longer. She once asked her aunt where she and Father had went. That was when her aunt told her about the war that was waging outside the walls of the manor.

They were trying to purify the wizarding race. Trying to dominate the muggles and be supreme under the rule of Lord Voldemort. This war had been going on since Rayne was born, she had been shielded in this elegant manor. Oblivious to all the atrocities that were being committed. It made Rayne sick to think about the things her mother and father were doing. And now, in the ballroom, they laughed and danced like it was all normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Year: 1981, November

"Rayne, wake up"

Rayne grimaced, slowly waking up. She opened her eyes, starring up at Narcissa. She squinted her eyes.

"Aunt Cissy?" Rayne asked groggily, sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes. "W-why are you here? Madame Brown normally wakes me-"

She was cut off by Narcissa grasping her shoulder firmly, making Rayne look back up to her.

"Your mother, and father, and uncle Rabastan" She started, Rayne noticed her face was creased in panic and worry. "They have been sentenced to Azkaban"

Rayne stayed silent was the information seeped in. Her parents were going to Azkaban, the wizard prison. She knew she should be panicked, worried. But…She wasn't. She was…relieved.

"W-what?" Rayne tried to feign panic, gripping her aunt's sleeve. "What happened?"

"The Dark Lord, he has vanished. All his followers are in a panic. They're being rounded up by the ministry. Thank Merlin Lucius was able to lie and claim he was under the Imperius curse or he would be there too. Your parents went out trying to find the Dark Lord. They tortured two Auror, captured, and taken to Azkaban"

Rayne stayed silent again, releasing her grasp on her aunt.

"Do not worry too much, child" Her aunt's words were gentle, Narcissa laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"W-Where will I go?" Rayne asked. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care about her parents. She only cared about having to leave the manor, having to leave Draco.

"Where will you go?" Narcissa asked. "You'll stay here. Lucius and I are your guardians"

Relief filled her chest again, she nodded silently.

"I will leave you alone. When you're ready, breakfast is ready…" Narcissa stood and walked from the room, closing the door behind her.

Rayne sat in her bed for a few long moments before the corners of her mouth curved up to form a small smile. No more excruciating lessons…no more listening to her mother's crazed screams…no more of her father's emotionless stares. She was free of them. She felt horrible inside, for being happy about losing her parents. But, she couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rayne settled into this 'new' life of hers quickly. Narcissa had hired a tutor for her to teach her manners and qualities of a pure blood noble. It was boring and tedious, but there was no crippling pain and no punishments. Rayne didn't mind these new lessons at all. She was also taught basic skills that would make her ahead of all the other students once she started school.

She was nervous about starting school at Hogwarts. She hated that she would have to leave, but knew that it would be the best for her. Even after the end of the wizarding war, Rayne couldn't help be notice Narcissa and Lucius kept their radical views on purity. Rayne hated being around them when they spoke about the muggle born and half-bloods. She didn't want to leave Draco, but knew that she needed the freedom away from her family to become her own person. She didn't want to be ruled by hate for others. She wanted friends, and to find a real family.

So in the few months before she was to go off to Hogwarts, Rayne spent every moment she could with her cousin. She taught him to walk on his own, laughing as he toddled to her with outstretched arms and an infectious giggle. She would read him stories and tuck him in at night, and would rush to his side when he woke up in the middle of the night scared and alone. He loved to stand on her feet as she danced about the room, and would burst into a fit of laughter when she would play peek-a-boo. Narcissa loved to watch them, seeing her son have such fun. She also felt pangs of jealousy. Draco hardly ever smiled when she would visit him and play with him. But, when he saw Rayne he would race to her with arms outstretched.

Narcissa sat in the rocking chair, watching Rayne chase Draco around the large room. Draco squealed and giggled as Rayne attempted to grab him, always just out of her reach. She gasped, watching Draco stumble over his own feet and face plant on the floor. She quickly walked up him, picking him up as he whimpered. His eyes filling with tears as his bottom lip trembled.

"It's alright, Draco" Narcissa soothed.

Draco looked back to Rayne, holding his hands out and clinching his little fists. He sniveled, whimpering again.

"Ray-Ray" He said in the most pitiful voice, whimpering again. "Ray-Ray"

Rayne grasped Draco, pulling him into her arms to soothe him. Narcissa just watched them as Rayne kissed Draco's scratched cheek and mumbled soft words. He instantly calmed down in her arms.

"Auntie" Rayne beamed up at her. "Draco said his first word!"

Narcissa smiled down at the girl, nodding. "Yes, he did…" But Narcissa's smile didn't reach her eyes. Her heart ached, knowing her son's first words was Rayne and not mama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the last few months Rayne had before going to Hogwarts she began openly questioning her aunt and uncle about blood purity. Her uncle would become red in the face, and only give her a warning to shut up. Only once did Lucius lose his temper with her and strike her. Narcissa, too, was harsh with her responses.

"It is how it has always been" Was her aunt's favorite answer.

Her aunt and uncle tried to curve her defiant behavior, both knowing her years at Hogwarts would set her straight.

"You'll be sorted into Slytherin, like all of your family before you. There you will be set straight" Her uncle would say to her.

They would both try fear to keep her in line, telling her she would be blasted off the Black Family Tree if she didn't behave.

Rayne was relieved when Narcissa allowed her to take Draco with her to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. She was intent on making this outing with little Draco the best. They had stopped for ice cream, and Rayne even bought him his own owl so they could send letters to each other. Draco would whine that he didn't want Rayne to leave, and Rayne would always assure him not to fret over it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Year: 1982, September 1st

Rayne stood on platform 9 ¾ with Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco. Narcissa hugged her, smiling.

"Have fun at school, Rayne"

Rayne nodded, looking back to the train as smoke billowed from it. Draco grasped her hand, bringing her gaze back to him.

"You'll visit soon, won't you Rae?" He asked.

Rayne smiled, crouching and hugged him. "Of course" She kissed his forehead as he laughed, rubbing the spot. "You be good, Draco"

Draco nodded up at her as she stood. The conductor shouted last call as Rayne picked up Abner's cage, waving as she stepped onto the train. She smiled, watching them. There was a sharp pang in her chest. She knew this may be the last time she would see Draco. She had decided that morning that she was going to be different from her parents, from her family. She had decided she wasn't going to live by the rules of blood purity. She knew this would mean giving up seeing Draco, but she needed to do this for herself. Her only hope was that maybe, Draco would chose a different path too. With tears in her eyes, she watched as her family disappeared from sight as the train moved out of the station. She turned, walking down one of the compartments. Abner gently nibbled her fingers, making her smile and look down at him.

"Yes, I know you're still here with me Abner. Come on, let's go find an empty compartment…it's so noisy…"


	10. Chapter 10: The Hallows Part One

*Chapter Eight: The Deathly Hallows Part I*

Voldemort sat at the end of the long wood table, death eaters sitting on either side. Bellatrix was leaned towards him, her eyes welling with tears of sheer delight.

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!" She exclaimed.

"No higher pleasure…" Voldemort spoke, watching her. "Even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord"

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud"

Jeering laughter echoed from around the table, Bellatrix's face flushed in anger.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord!" She shrieked. "We, Narcissa and I, have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood! This brat has nothing to do with either of us. Nor any beast she marries"

"What say you, Draco? Will you babysit the cubs?" More jeers of laughter echoed the room. "Enough. Enough.

The laughter died, Voldemort looked back to Bellatrix.

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time. You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? But, we must protect the bulbs that will blossom"

"Bulbs, my Lord?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

"I am speaking, of course, of your daughter" He petted Nagini, the snake hissed gently. "Rayne, isn't it? Before your imprisonment you trained her to become a death eater, but it seems without your guidance she has fallen into the wrong sorts"

Voldemort paused for a moment, Draco clutched the ends of the table with white knuckles.

"Long ago she was chosen as my successor. I still want her. We will bring her to her senses" Voldemort nodded.

"Yes, my Lord. Anything to please you" Bellatrix nodded quickly. "Anything"

Voldemort's eyes raised back to the figure slowly revolving above them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne spent her months reading the paper and working with the Order. Dumbledore's death did little to rattle the Order, they were now as united as ever. Rayne sat on the couch at the Burrow, leaned against Bill as they read through the paper together. Arthur sat down in one of the arm chairs, rubbing his face.

"Anyone else shown up?" Rayne asked as Fred and George walked into the living room and sat down.

"Tonks and Remus just got in. Waiting on Hagrid, Kingsley, Mundungus and Mad-Eye now" Arthur looked over as Ron and Hermione joined them.

Tonks and Remus came into the living room, gathering around. Soon the others dwindled in and packed inside the tiny room. Mad-Eye started the meeting, going over the plans to take Harry from Privet Drive.

"When do we set off?" Tonks asked, standing.

"Now. There are a dozen different homes with the same protections. They won't be able to figure out which safe house the real Harry is in" Mad-Eye looked at them. "All the details will be sorted once we get to Harry. Let's head out"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne tapped her wand to her head, the disillusionment charm lifting as she starred at the house. Harry pulled open the sliding glass door, hurrying over. Hermione and Ron greeted him and there was a buzz of noise.

"Let's get undercover before we talk you through it" Mad-Eye slumped past and into the kitchen as the others followed.

Rayne leaned against the wall next to Tonks as she perched on the washing machine. She beamed at Harry.

"Harry, guess what?" Tonks asked and wiggled her hand at him to show him the ring.

"You got married?" Harry asked, looking to Remus.

"Sorry you couldn't be there. It was very quiet"

"All right, all right" Mad-Eye growled. "Time for cozy catchup later!"

He turned to Harry, talking about the need to go to plan B and about the Trace. He went on about the plan to fly brooms, thestrals and the motorbike. Now, Mad-Eye moved on to the key point of the plan. The seven Harrys.

"No" Harry said loudly. "No way!"

"I told them you'd take it like this" Hermione shook her head.

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives!"

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry" Fred glanced over. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever"

Rayne smiled slightly, glancing off.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate. You need me to give you some hair" Harry shot back.

"Well. That's that plan scuppered" George crossed his arms. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate"

"Yeah, thirteen of use against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic…we've got no chance" Fred shrugged.

"Everyone here is overage, Harry. We all know the risks. And we've prepared to take them" Rayne looked to him.

"So, Potter. Some of your hair, if you please" Mad-Eye watched him. "Now!"

Harry pulled some hair out, dropping it in the flask. Mad-Eye thrust it into Fred's hand.

"For those of you who haven't taken polyjuice potion before, fair warning. Tastes like goblin piss" Moody growled.

"Have enough of that experience so you Mad-Eye?" Fred glanced to Moody, who was not amused. "…Just trying to defuse the ten-sion"

Fred took a drink, handing it to George as he did the same. He passed it to Rayne, Rayne passing it to Ron. Hermione was next, and lastly Mundungus. Soon, seven Harry's stood in the kitchen. They all looked at each other. Fred and George grinned.

"Wow! We're identical!" They said in unison.

Moody dumped a sack of clothing of the floor, all of it identical to what Harry was wearing.

"Alright, get dressed. Hurry up" Moody said.

They started changing. Rayne pulled off her shirt, a black bra underneath. Hermione looked to her, her bra white.

"Should we…should we take off our bras?" Hermione asked lowly.

"I'm not, I'll need mine when I change back…" Rayne pulled the sweater over her head, Hermione followed.

They finished dressing, pulling on the pair of glasses.

"Alright, let's get into formation. I want everyone leaving at the same time!" Barked Mad-Eye.

Soon the pairs were mounted on broomsticks, Hermione and Kinglsey on a thestral and Hagrid and Harry in the motorbike. Rayne wrapped her arms around Bill's waist, everyone getting ready for the signal. Moody tapped the ground with his cane as they took off, soaring upward. The clouds broke, 30 death eaters were circling around. There was a moment of confusion, then they broke off to go after each of the Harrys. Bill zipped down, five on their tail. Rayne pulled out her wand, firing spells behind herself. One caught the broom one of them was riding, he plummeted down and disappeared through the clouds.

Rayne's voice caught in her throat as she saw the figure rise, black smoke billowing behind him.

"Voldemort" Rayne whispered, making Bill looked back.

Voldemort went straight for Moody and Mundungus. Rayne watched as Mundungus dissaparated, a spell hit Moody in the face and he fell back into the darkness. Bill swerved the broom to dodge a death eater. Rayne gripped his shoulders to steady herself then fired more spells, stunning some of the death eaters. Rayne heard a cackling laugh, looking up to see Bellatrix give chase to Tonks. She fired a spell up but missed Bellatrix by an inch. They fired off through the clouds.

"We're almost there!" Bill yelled.

Bill fired a spell at another death eater as they plummeted down. Sparks of red and green streaked the sky as they flew through the clouds. Finally, Rayne felt them enter the protective barrier. She looked around, no death eaters in sight. They landed for a moment, catching their breaths. Rayne looked at her watch.

"We missed the port key" Rayne panted. "We're way late…"

Bill nodded. "We'll just have to go by broom for the rest of the way. Are you alright?"

"About as good as I'm going to be…" Rayne trailed off. "They knew it was tonight"

Bill nodded again. "Let's go. Don't want Mum to worry"

Rayne shot a smile at him as they mounted the broom again, kicking off.

Soon the Burrow came into view, they slid through the barrier again and landed. Rayne staggered slightly, gripping her wand. Remus stopped Molly from running to them, both he and Rayne lifted their wands at each other.

"…The vault number you gave me a key to" Remus said.

"Vault 394" Rayne answered.

They lowered their wands, Molly raced to them and pulled Rayne and Bill into a hug.

"Oh, thank heavens you two are alright"

Rayne looked to Arthur and Remus. "Moody's dead"

They starred at her then looked to Bill, he nodded.

"We saw it. Mad-Eye and Mundungus were close to us, Voldemort went straight for them. Mundungus panicked and dissaparatted, Voldemort's curse hit him in the face and he fell off his broom"

There was silence, everyone shuffled back into the Burrow. Fred and George were laughing together, they stopped when they saw everyone's faces.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked. Who's-?"

"Mad-Eye" Arthur answered, "Dead…"

The two gave a grimace of shock. Rayne quickly walked over to George, grimacing gently.

"George" She said gently.

He looked up to her, smiling and pointed to his head. "Yea, I know. I'm holey"

"Again with the same joke? Pathetic. At least use a different one" Fred chided.

Rayne laughed despite herself and sat down alongside him on the couch, sighing. Tonks sniffled gently, leaning on the arm of the couch beside her.

"I saw Bellatrix after you, I tried to help but she's fast" Rayne looked to her then took the medical kit Molly handed her.

Tonks laughed slightly. "Tell me about it. I think she wanted me dead more than she wanted Harry. I got your dear old Dad, though" Tonks grinned.

Rayne grinned back to her. "Good". Rayne started cleaning the blood off George's face, pointing her wand as the bandages wrapped around the wound.

"There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether-" Remus started.

"No" Bill said quickly. "I'll do it, I'll come"

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked.

"Mad-Eye's body, we need to recover it. And no it can't wait" Remus looked to Molly as she opened her mouth.

"I'll go, too" Rayne gently patted George's shoulder, standing.

"Me too" Tonks stood.

Rayne smiled, patting her hand. "No, you need to rest. You already put enough strain on yourself"

Tonks slowly nodded, sitting back down. Rayne kissed Molly's cheek as they three said their goodbyes and left.

Hours were spent going over the routes they used. The sun was now high in the sky when they decided to call it a day. Nothing had been found, no indication that one of the best Aurors had fallen. Days went by, with each of them trying again and again to find any trace of Moody. Each time they came up empty. Order members came in and out of the Burrow, many staying for dinner. The Burrow was as crowded as ever.

They now spent their day setting up for Harry's 17th birthday party. Bill and Rayne had placed several tables end to end in the garden. Fred and George bewitched purple lanterns to hang midair with large 17s on them. Hermione had made gold and purple streamers from her wand to drape over the trees and bushes. Everyone gathered around as Molly levitated the large birthday cake in the shape of a snitch onto the table. Now they were waiting for Arthur.

"I think we'd better start without him" She said after a moment. "Must have been held up"

A streak of light came flying across the yard, a silver weasel stood before them.

"Minister of Magic coming with me" It said then disappeared.

Remus quickly stood, grasping Tonk's wrist. Rayne held her wand up as the shield charm form around them as they ducked under a hedge. Arthur appeared at the gate, Rufus Scrimgeour beside him. They marched across the yard, everyone sat in silence.

"Sorry to intrude" Scrimgeour looked around. "But I need a word with Potter, also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger.

Rayne watched as they walked into the house, shutting the door after them. Rayne looked to Arthur as he exchanged a worried look with her. Minutes passed. Suddenly, voices rose from the house. Arthur and Molly immediately went and burst through the door. There was talking, then Scrimgeour walked past. Rayne stood, watching the man as he went to the gate and dissapparated.

"Clear!" Rayne yelled to the house and the hedge.

Tonks and Remus slowly made their way back to the table. Soon they all sat at the table, passing the items left to them by Dumbledore. Molly served dinner, they ate in mostly silence. When the plates were cleared, and 'Happy Birthday' was sung, Molly cut the cake and passed plates around. The mood became lighter as they enjoyed their cake and pudding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Only a few days later, when everyone was again gathered in the garden for dinner, another silver light shot passed them. This one formed into a lynx, the form pacing from side to side. It opened its mouth.

"The Ministry has fallen. They are coming" Kingsley's voice echoed out.

There was a moment's confusion before everything clicked.

"Ron, Hermione. Take Harry and go!" Remus yelled as they all stood.

Black smog streaked across the sky. They landed just as Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's hands and apparated from the Burrow. A mixture of death eaters and ministry personnel stood before them. Wands were raised, the air tense around them.

"If you answer our questions…no one will be harmed…" Yaxley peered around the garden at them. "But…if you refuse to lower your wands we will use force…"

Rayne looked around to the others, everyone catching the other's eyes. Slowly they all put their wands away, the death eaters surrounding them to start questioning.

Hours passed by as the death eaters interrogated each person individually. Fred and George both had split lips and a black eye from their sarcastic remarks. Rayne sat silently in her chair, her hands clasped together. Her knuckles had turned white from her own grip as she kept her gaze on the death eaters. Finally, after searching the Burrow from top to bottom, the death eaters were satisfied and left. Before they made their exit, they made sure to tell them all they were now under close surveillance. Molly and Arthur were able to send word to the trio that everyone was safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne stood on Platform 9/3, watching the red train as it billowed out smoke. Bill stood beside her, watching the small groups of students board the train.

"Not many students this year…" Bill shook his head, bringing Rayne's eye to him.

"Most are too afraid to go" Rayne whispered back, looking over to Ginny as she walked to them.

"Almost time to leave…why aren't you coming Rayne?" Ginny asked, Neville and Luna coming to stand beside her.

"Who will teach Ancient Runes?" Luna asked.

Rayne smiled sadly. "There will be no Ancient Runes. They have decided to drop that course from the curriculum. So for now, I'm no longer a teacher"

Ginny crossed her arms. "Like that isn't just a coincidence?"

Rayne hushed her, rubbing her head. "Be cautious of what you say aloud. I won't be at Hogwarts to protect you…that goes for all of you" Rayne looked to Luna and Neville.

The three gave her a silent nod, Rayne gestured to the train. "Go on now, the train will leave soon"

The three filed into the train, Rayne and Bill waving as they left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne spent the next few months worrying over her students, now under the command of Snape. Bill tried his best to calm her and keep her mind off those thoughts. He brought her to Shell Cottage, hoping the secluded house and surrounding beach would give her a few moments peace. Rayne's mood lifted at seeing the house, remembering the vacations spent here when they were all younger. The house was slightly decrepit from having no inhabitants in years. There were layers of dust and plastic draped furniture.

"I've always loved this house…" Rayne mentioned when they set to work taking the sheets off.

"Yea? Good, because this is our new home" Bill said casually, making Rayne stop.

"What?" Rayne asked, not catching what he had said.

Bill looked to her, giving her a toothy grin. "Well, I inherited the house. Figured I'd start using it, especially since Mum does nothing but nag me about my hair now. I also figured you'd move in with me…"

Rayne smiled, laughing slightly and looked around the house. "I'd love to…"

Bill smiled slightly, running a hand through his hair to push it back. "Got a ways to go before it's a home, though"

"Good, it'll give me something to do to keep busy…" Rayne waved her wand, folding the dust covered sheets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne found herself engrossed in cleaning and repairing the house with Bill. By the end of the day they would both be exhausted and covered in grim and dust. Slowly the two made progress, bringing the cottage back to life. Rayne loved hearing the noise of the sea, and hung wind chimes that clinked to the movements of the wind. During the weekdays, Bill would leave for work and leave Rayne to her own devices. She would spend her time rearranging the furniture and changing the colors of the walls and floors. Around five she would make her way to the kitchen to begin preparing for dinner. Sometimes Tonks and Remus or Molly and Arthur would join them, sometimes it was just a quiet dinner with just the two of them.

Rayne settled into her routine, enjoying moments of starring out the windows at the sea throughout the day. The view always calmed her nerves when her thoughts would wander to the trio or her other students. Her nightmares were now few and far between, with Bill next to her to calm her back down.

Rayne set the plates on the table, glancing at the clock as it hit five. The clock chimed, the sound echoing through the cottage. A small pop sounded in the distance, Bill walking through the back door moments later. Rayne smiled, the two sharing a kiss.

"Welcome home" Rayne took his cloak, hanging it on the hook in the hallway. "Dinners almost ready"

"What are we having today?" Bill peered into the pot on the stove.

"Just a stew, nothing special" Rayne waved her wand as the soup ladled into the bowls. She paused as she heard another pop outside. "…Are we expecting visitors?"

"Not that I know of…" Bill walked to the door, peering out the window. "…It's Ron"

"Ron? Is Hermione and Harry with him?" Rayne walked towards the door.

"No, just him" Bill opened the door, Ron peering from him to Rayne.

"Hey…" He said meekly.

"Ron…what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Rayne gestured him inside, Bill shutting the door behind him.

"I'm alright, really" Ron stumbled after Rayne as she sat him down at the table.

"Why aren't Hermione and Harry with you?" Rayne asked, looking him over.

"I um…that's a…long story…" Ron glanced off.

"We've got time…" Bill sat down, looking at his youngest brother. "Start talking…"

After Ron finished explaining what had happened, they sat in silence. Rayne finally stood, punching the top of Ron's head. He yelped, grabbing his skull.

"Rayne!" Ron yelled.

"What the hell were you thinking, just off and leaving like that?!" Rayne asked, crossing her arms.

"Bloody hell she's starting to act like Mum!" Ron looked to his brother.

Bill laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Rae, calm down…"

Rayne huffed, storming off to the other side of the kitchen. Bill set his gaze back to Ron.

"While I'm not exactly pleased with what you did…I can tell how sorry you are about it" Bill leaned back in his chair. "And you're welcome to stay here with us until your able to track them down again…isn't that right Rayne?"

Rayne peered back to the two, glancing to Ron as he watched her with pleading eyes. She sighed gently, nodding. "Of course your welcome here Ron. Come on, let's eat dinner"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne sat on the coach, her knitting resting in her lap. She had opened the large window in the Livingroom, letting in the natural light and the light salty breeze. Ron sat across from her, fiddling with the deluminator again. He opened and closed it, turning the lamp beside him on and off. He sighed, examining the item.

"I can hear them sometimes…Harry and Hermione…like snippets of conversations…" Ron twirled the deluminator in his hand. "…I wish I could find them…"

Ron flicked the cap off the deluminator again, but this time a blue light emitted from it. Rayne looked up from her knitting, watching the light. It swirled around the room before phasing into Ron's chest, over his heart. Ron quickly stood.

"What is it? What did that thing do?" Rayne asked.

"What thing did what?" Bill asked as he walked into the living room.

Ron set his hand over his heart, looking to them. "I know where they are. I can dissaparate to them"

"Really?" Rayne stood.

"S-should I go to them? I acted so terribly" Ron's gaze fell to the floor.

Rayne laid her hand on his shoulder, making Ron lift his gaze.

"Go on to them, Ron. They're bound to be worried sick about you…" Rayne smiled, ruffling his hair.

Ron looked to Bill, Bill nodding in response. Ron quickly hugged her, racing upstairs to gather his things. Moments later, Ron bounded down the stairs.

"Be safe now" Rayne waved, Bill waving too.

Ron smiled at them, waving and dissapparated. Rayne sighed, crossing her arms.

"I hope they'll be alright…" She muttered.

Bill smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, they'll be fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne stood at the window of Shell Cottage, starring out at the beach with her arms wrapped around herself. A storm was coming, the clouds foreboding. There was a distant pop as figures manifested on the beach.

"Bill!" Rayne called then set off out of the house and towards the shoreline.

Two figures stood, the smaller one helping the larger stand. As Rayne got closer, she saw that it was Luna and Ollivander.

"Luna? What's happened?" Rayne asked.

Rayne gently caught Ollivander, he looked weak and sickly. As she and Luna helped him towards the house, she recounted her capture and escape. Bill came out of the house to help Ollivander upstairs, Rayne led Luna into the living room.

"What about Ron, Hermione and Harry? Are they alright?" Rayne asked as she started healing Luna's cuts and bruises.

"Yes, I think so. They went to help Hermione. Your mother is not a very nice person, you know" She added, her eyes floating around the room.

Rayne let out a half laugh. "Yes, I know…are you alright?"

"Oh yes. I'm just fine I suppose"

Rayne stood. "You both must be starved, I'll whip something up for you"

Luna followed Rayne into the kitchen as she bustled around fixing a meal. She soon had dishes set in front of Luna and a tray of food ready.

"Eat and make yourself at home" Rayne said as she picked up the tray and carried it upstairs.

She walked into the spare room, looking to Bill as he helped Ollivander sit.

"Is he alright?" Rayne asked.

"I healed most of the minor wounds, the worst is his mind though. They tortured him" Bill muttered.

"Mr. Ollivander, I brought you some food. Try and eat a little" Rayne set the tray down and looked to his trembling hands. "Do you want me to help you eat?"

He gave a hesitant nod. Rayne sat down beside him.

"Bill, go check on Luna" Rayne scooped some soup, feeding Ollivander.

Bill nodded, walking from the room and down the stairs as Luna looked over to him. She took a bite of the bread.

"Miss Rayne is a very good cook. She reminds me of my mum" Luna said absentmindedly as she ate.

Bill stayed quiet, not sure how to respond. He leaned against the window still, looking out. After a while Rayne came back downstairs carrying the tray.

"I was able to settle him to sleep. He's very weak, but some rest and good food will help him" Rayne set the tray down, looking to Luna and smiled. "Doing alright, Luna?"

"Oh yes, wonderful" Luna nodded, drinking some of the pumpkin juice.

There was another distant pop, their heads turned to the shoreline again as they saw figures on the beach. Rayne quickly made her way out of the house, again running across the beach. When she drew nearer, she saw a goblin standing beside Hermione and Ron. They were huddled together, a little way off was Harry clutching Dobby and yelling. When Rayne came upon them, Harry fell silent. She heard his sobs and looked down to the house-elf. His large eyes were unblinking and blank. He was dead. Luna walked past her, crouching beside Harry. Rayne turned to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was trembling uncontrollably, tears streaking her face.

"She was tortured" Ron whispered, clutching her.

"Get her in the house, we'll fix her up" Rayne assured them.

Ron helped Hermione stand, walking her to the house. Rayne hurried after them, opening the door as they shuffled inside.

"Get her settled on the couch, Ron" Rayne quickly walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of dittany and walked to the couch.

She pulled the stopper out, drawing some of the liquid into the dropper and dripping the essence on her wounds. They healed over, leaving white scar tissue. Rayne looked down to Hermione's arm, starring at the word 'mudblood' carved into her skin. She instantly recognized her mother's handwriting. She dripped some of the essence on it, the wound healed over, leaving a white scar.

"Why is it leaving a scar? Shouldn't it heal all the way?" Ron asked.

Rayne slowly looked to Hermione. "She used her dagger, didn't she?"

Hermione gave a slow nod.

"She enchanted it to leave scars" Rayne looked down to herself then pulled her shirt down over one shoulder to show the faint white lines scarring her shoulder. Rayne looked to Hermione, smiling gently then patted her hand. "Let's get you something to eat"

Rayne stood as the others walked into the cottage, Bill carrying the goblin.

"I think his legs are broken" Bill looked to Rayne.

Rayne nodded, setting the dittany back and pulled out some skele-grow. She poured some out in a cup, handing it to Bill.

"Make sure he drinks it"

Bill nodded, carrying to goblin upstairs. Rayne looked to Luna and Harry, Dobby laying limp in his arms.

"I want to bury him…" Harry merely said.

Rayne smiled gently, nodding. "There's a spade in the shed. Pick any spot you like, Harry"

Harry nodded, making his way back out of the house. Rayne watched him.

She spent the next few weeks playing nurse, shuffling between each guest to administer medicine or bring food. Bill sent word about the Snatchers finding the trio, him and Arthur deciding it was best to move the family to their Aunt Muriel's. Rayne would have gladly taken them in herself, but her small cottage was already close to bursting.

When Rayne had a few moments peace, she slipped out into the garden for some air. She came up short when she saw Harry sitting on the stone bench alone. She smiled, laughing gently.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you dear" Rayne turned to leave.

"Professor?" Harry's voice was faint.

Rayne stopped, looking back to him and smiled. "You can call my Rayne, Harry"

"Oh..um..Rayne…I just…well, you never did ask about Draco…" Harry glanced off, slightly embarrassed to bring up the topic.

Rayne watched him, walking over to him and sat down alongside him. "I figured you weren't in much mood to talk...I am worried about him, but I don't want to put anymore strain on you or the other children"

Harry was silent for a while before speaking again. "…He didn't want to identify me…he knew it was me, but he lied and said he wasn't sure…"

Rayne glanced to him, nodding and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Harry"

The two sat in silence, watching the waves crash against the rocks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11: The Hallows Part Two

*Chapter Eight: The Deathly Hallows Part II*

Year: 1998, May 1st

Rayne laid in bed, wide awake. She heard the door open and shut quietly, listening to the low footsteps as they drifted off. She turned over to Bill, he was awake too and watching her.

"They leave already?" He asked.

Rayne nodded, snuggling closer to him. Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their way to who knew where with the goblin, Griphook. She didn't know where they were going, or why. All they could wrangle out of him was that it was to finish Dumbledore's mission.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Rayne asked, looking up to him. "I don't really trust that Griphook…goblins and wizards are known for their bad blood"

"As long as whatever deal they struck with him is fulfilled…" Bill sighed.

Rayne smiled slightly, sitting up.

"I'm going to start breakfast, Luna is bound to wake up soon too" Rayne leaned over and kissed his cheek before she stood.

She made her way down the stairs, the house was eerily quiet now without everyone. Bill had taken Ollivander to Aunt Muriel's to keep him hidden better so now there was only Luna, Rayne and Bill at the cottage. Rayne set about making breakfast and some tea. Soon Luna meandered into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Rayne" She greeted.

"Morning Luna. Sleep well?"

"Oh yes, wonderfully. I love being able to fall asleep to the sound of the waves" Luna watched her as she walked around the kitchen.

Bill walked down the stairs, helping Rayne set breakfast on the table. They sat and ate together, Luna occasionally telling them more about the various Quibbler articles her father wrote.

In the evenings they would always tune into Potterwatch and listen to River and others recounting news. Today an important message came through Potterwatch.

"Lightning has struck, lightning has struck"

Rayne, Bill and Luna all looked back at the radio. Luna pulled out a galleon from her pocket.

"It got hot. Look" Luna held the galleon out to Rayne.

Rayne leaned forward, looking at the message on the coin.

"We need to get to the Hog's Head Inn" Rayne stood. "It's time"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne stood in the room of requirement, looking around at the cots and hammocks that many students had called home for months. She was greeted by many of her former students. With every face she saw, her hate for Snape grew. All the children looked disheveled, with cuts and marks to show their detentions. Soon, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix were gathered in the room.

"They've called all students to the Great Hall" Neville looked around at them. "Snape heard Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade"

"Let's get going, we need to act fast" Kingsley ushered them out, they marched towards the great hall.

"It seems that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies…you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster" Harry's voice was heard in the great hall, the doors were thrown open by Kingsley as they all filed in.

Harry's voice now rang through the hall, echoing. "How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!"

Snape pulled out his wand, McGonagall raced forward and pulled out her own. The students gasped, backing away. Rayne held her own wand up, gripping it as she watched. There was a moment where Snape lowered his wand. Steeling himself, he raised it again and waited. Rayne thought she saw a glimmer of regret on his face. McGonagall fired a spell, Snape dodged it and backed up. Why wasn't he firing back at her? Again and again McGonagall fired spells at him that he blocked, slowly backing up. One spell he blocked, sending it splitting in two that rebounded off the Carrows. They fell, unconscious. Black smoke started billowing around Snape as he smashed through the glass window and escaped off into the night.

"Coward!" McGonagall bellowed after him.

The students cheered, McGonagall lighting the hall. Rayne grimaced, a heaviness filling the air. She grabbed her head as ringing echoed through her ears. A few screams could be heard from students, a voice suddenly spoke in her head. A voice she heard many times in her dreams.

 _I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter...and you will be rewarded. You have one hour._

Everyone was silent, taking in what had just occurred. Some students backed away from Harry, all watching him with wide eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Pansy pointed to Harry. "Someone grab him!"

Ginny was the first to move in front of Harry, the others following suit. The doors burst open, Filch running up the center of the hall carrying Mrs. Norris.

"Students out of bed!" He yelled. "Students in the corridor!"

Rayne rolled her eyes, McGonagall starred at him.

"They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" McGonagall sneered.

"Oh…Sorry, ma'am" Filch lowered his eyes.

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House who will not fight with Hogwarts from the hall"

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?" Filch asked.

"The dungeons will do" McGonagall retorted.

There was cheering from the other houses as most of the Slytherin's were escorted from the hall, only a handful still stood there. They shifted awkwardly, not knowing if they belonged there or not among the other houses. There was a clatter of activity, students evacuating and getting into position. Rayne followed the other teachers out into the entrance courtyard, hurrying down the stairs.

"Longbottom, I need you and your people to go and blow up the wooden bridge" McGonagall hurried down the steps.

"Let me get this straight. You're giving permission to do this?" Neville asked.

"That is correct"

"To blow it up? Boom?"

"Boom!" McGonagall bellowed.

"Wicked" Neville paused. "But how on earth are we gonna so that?"

McGonagall looked to him. "Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnegan? As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics"

"I can bring it down" Seamus nodded.

"That's the spirit. Now away you go" McGonagall shooed them off.

McGonagall turned to the entrance of the school, lifting her hands.

"Piertotum Locomotor!"

The statues began leaping from their niches, gathering in lines. They began marching past them.

"Man the boundaries. Protect us. Do your duty to our school!" McGonagall yelled after them.

She leaned over to Rayne. "I always wanted to use that spell" She whispered happily.

Rayne gave her a slightly glance. They lifted their wands, muttering their spells.

"Protego Manima. Fianto Duri. Protego Maxima" They chanted silently, bursts of light shooting from their wand.

Slowly shields began to form, reaching out and knitting together with the other shields. Soon all of Hogwarts was covered in the protective barrier. Rayne stepped back, racing back into the castle and through the hallways and stairs. She turned the corner, knocking into Tonks.

"T-Tonks?!" Rayne asked. "What the hell are you doing here? Teddy-"

"I can't stand not knowing, Rayne. I need to be here with him. Where's Remus?" She asked.

"Come on, I'll take you to him. I was headed there myself"

The two rushed off to the Quad. They climbed the stairs and walked across the catwalks. Remus looked back to them as Tonks threw her arms around him.

"Dora. What are you doing here? You should be with-" Remus started.

"It's you that needs me tonight" Tonks kissed him. "We do this together"

Remus nodded as she released him and walked out to one of the battlements. Remus looked back to Rayne.

"The shield is up. It won't hold them indefinitely, but it will give us time" Rayne looked back as Fred and George made their way to the battlement, Arthur and Bill behind them.

"Everyone's in place" Arthur nodded.

They all walked to the battlement, looking out into the darkness. Balls of white light shot out at them, connecting with the shield as they exploded. Booming echoed through the castle, the lights bursting like hundreds of fireworks in the night sky. Suddenly, a large blast of light shot at the barrier. It quaked, exploding as the light surrounded it. Slowly, the barrier singed away.

"The barrier's been breached! Get ready!" Kingsley shouted.

"Rayne!"

Rayne quickly looked back to Bill. He smiled slightly, holding his hand out.

"When this is over…marry me"

Rayne watched him, smiling slightly and grabbed his hand. She nodded as they embraced, kissing. The two pulled apart, readying their wands. Remus and Tonks reached out for one another at their battlements, locking hands for a moment.

Streaks of black smoke billowed towards the castle, giants came from the forest and smashed the stone soldiers. Fire erupted around the castle as it quaked with explosions. Death eaters began blasting through the castle.

Arthur blocked a spell from one as another broke through a window behind him, Kingsley sending him hurling back outside. Rayne fired stunning spells as more apparated around the catwalks. Rayne swiped her wand as a spell blasted a death eater against one of the stone walls. She backed up along the catwalk, blocking spells being hurled at her from all sides. When one death eater fell, three were there to take his place.

Rayne found herself in one of the corridors. She didn't even realize she had come here, all her concentration on blocking and sending spells. She dodged another spell, a spell shot past her and hit the death eater. He was thrown back and collapsed. She quickly looked back at Percy as she smiled. They nodded to each other, standing back to back as they fought off more of the death eaters. She saw Fred out of the corner of her eye as he raced to them, joining their circle as they fired spells. Harry, Ron and Hermione raced out of one of the adjacent halls. Rayne blocked a spell aimed at them. They looked back to the death eater, his hood slipped down.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed, sending a jinx at Thicknesse. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred looked back to him as he and Rayne took down another death eater with a stunning spell. "You actually are joking, Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

An explosion rang out, knocking them through the air. Rayne grabbed onto the nearest person, lifting her wand to form a barrier. The rocks tumbled off the glimmering barrier, yells and screams echoing out. The barrier shattered, Rayne panting. Hands grabbed her shoulder, shaking her.

"Rayne? Rayne?!" Percy called.

She looked up to him, her vision bleary. She shook her head to clear it, slowly pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. She starred down at Fred, he watched her and grinned slightly.

"Thanks for saving my ass, literally…" Fred sat up, rubbing his head.

Rayne looked over as Ron, Hermione and Harry stood. They were banged up, but alive. Looking back, she saw the large gaping hole in the castle wall. Curses rained through the opening, hitting the walls behind them.

"Move!" Rayne yelled, grabbing Percy and Fred's shoulders and pushed them forward.

They ran, hiding behind the wall of rocks as the curses continued to rain down from outside.

"We need to get to the boathouse" Harry looked to Rayne, Percy and Fred.

They nodded.

"Go, we'll cover you" Rayne stood, holding up her wand as the shield lifted as the spells bounced off it.

The trio raced past them towards the grand staircase. Rayne looked to Percy and Fred.

"Let's go"

The two nodded as they raced down the hallway after the trio. They made their way to the entrance courtyard. There was still one giant, standing in the middle of the courtyard swinging one of the Quidditch goalposts around. A group of acromantulas scurried around. Death eaters fired curses from the court yard and above on brooms. The three of them split, Rayne losing track of them in the chaos of the battle as she helped clear a path for the trio to get to the boathouse staircase.

Finally they made it across the courtyard, Rayne coming up short as the hoard of Dementors swept towards them. Rayne held up her wand, recalling all her memories with the Weasley family. She sucked in a breath, swishing her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" Rayne yelled, a silver mist flowing from the tip of her wand. The mist shifted and moved to form a large king cobra, the snake striking forward and casting the Dementors away. The light from the snake lit up the darkened sky, Rayne quickly looking to the trio.

"Go, hurry!"

They nodded, racing down the path to the boathouse. Rayne lowered her wand, her patronus evaporating. She turned back to the battle before her, firing off stunning spells once more.

They battled for what seemed like hours more. Soon, the whole air seemed to go quiet and still. Everyone seemed to stop fighting, listening as the same eerie voice filled their minds like before.

 _You have fought valiantly…but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat._

At this, death eaters began dissapparating away. The acromantulas followed, all headed back into the Forbidden Forest.

 _In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity._

 _Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you…rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this…I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tried to conceal you from me._

Everything was silent. People frozen in place, catching their breaths. McGonagall was the first to speak.

"Everyone, we'll gather in the Great Hall. Those that can, carry the bodies into the Hall" McGonagall turned, helping another student pick up a body and move it.

Soon, the bodies were cleared away from the courtyard. Everyone congregated into the Great Hall. Bodies laid on stretchers were lined neatly against one side. Students and professors alike mourning over them. Others were sitting along the long tables healing wounds. Madame Pomfrey hurried about, checking the survivors and handing out bottle of Dittany. Rayne silently walked down the rows of bodies, starring at the faces of her students. She recognized many of the peaceful faces, but one stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Colin…" She whispered, starring down at the body of Colin Creevey.

She choked back tears, continuing along the way. She noticed some of her fellow professors. She stopped again, this time tears fell freely from her eyes. There in front of her laid both Tonks and Remus. She walked to them, collapsing to her knees beside their bodies. She let out a sob, clutching her robes as she stared at them. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn't bother looking to see who it was. She knew it was Bill.

"…Who? Do you know who did this?" Rayne asked, keeping her eyes on the pair.

"The last we saw, Remus was dueling Dolohov. We suspect he is the one that lead to Remus's death…" Bill spoke gently.

"And Tonks?" Rayne didn't know why she asked, she knew who it was that killed her.

"…Bellatrix" Was all Bill said.

White hot rage filled Rayne, she sunk her nails into her arms. She shook with rage and sadness. Her mother was now to blame for two of her kins deaths. She was going to kill her herself. Bill hooked his arm around her, pulling her to her feet. She didn't fight him, but let him pull her up. They walked together farther into the Hall to where the rest of their family was gathered. Molly gave a sob, racing forward and embracing Rayne.

"Oh Rayne, thank goodness" She sobbed, clutching her.

Rayne hugged her back, looking around to see all of them alive and standing. She sighed in relief, smiling as Ginny embraced her too. They released her as she turned to the twins. They stood grinning at her, making her grin back.

"Heard you saved Freddie's life" George smiled.

The two embraced her, Rayne embracing them back. When they pulled apart, she turned her attention to Percy. He shifted awkwardly, looking to her.

"I wasn't able to apologize to you earlier. What with the battle and all…I'm sorry for being such a prat. I should of never abandoned the family" Percy looked to her, clearing his throat. "But, um, I heard that you and Bill finally got together…About time if you ask me…"

Rayne laughed slightly, embracing him as he jolted in surprise.

"It's nice to have you back, Perce" Rayne muttered.

Percy smiled at her, nodding. Rayne looked back to Ron as he raced into the Great Hall, looking around. His eyes fell on them as he made his way over, Molly embracing him.

"I-is everyone alright?" Ron asked, looking around.

"As good as we're going to get right now" Fred nodded.

Hermione quickly made her way to Ginny, the two sharing a hug. Rayne looked over to Harry staring at Tonks and Remus. He gave a hallowed look towards them then hurried from the hall. Rayne grimaced gently before turning her attention back to her family. After a few minutes, she noticed Ron and Hermione walked from the great hall, hand in hand.

Rayne sat leaned against Bill, the family gathered around to rest. She drank her butterbeer silently, watching the sky from the shattered windows. Light trickled over the grounds, dawn slowly approaching. Out in the distance, Rayne heard the sound of marching footsteps. Slowly, others turned their heads at the sound too. They stood, making their way out into the courtyard. Neville already stood there, watching the viaduct. Rayne gawked in horror, walking to them was the man she saw so often in her dreams; Voldemort. Behind him, she saw Hagrid carrying someone. And behind them was the army of death eaters. She walked alongside Neville, Ginny beside her.

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny asked. "Neville, who is it?"

Slowly the death eaters filled one end of the courtyard, the students and professors filling the other side.

"Harry potter…is dead!" Exclaimed Voldemort.

"No!" Ginny shrieked. "No!"

She started forward, Rayne just barely able to grab her back.

"Silence!" Voldemort bellowed.

Rayne dragged her back to the group, Arthur wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith…in me" Voldemort turned to his followers. "Harry Potter is dead!"

Laughter and cheering echoed from the group, everyone stood silent to watch them. Rayne scanned the crowd, her eyes stopping for a moment to her aunt and uncle at the front. She looked over to Voldemort's left, Bellatrix balancing herself on some boulders. Voldemort turned back to them.

"And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us" He smiled. "Or die"

There was silence, no one made a move or said a word. Suddenly Lucius held his hand out slightly.

"Draco" He scolded gently. "Draco"

People started turning their heads, looking for Draco. Rayne turned, too, staring at her cousin. He looked around with an apprehensive look, it seemed for a moment he was going to stay on their side.

"Draco…come" Narcissa said gently, holding out her own arm.

Draco looked to his mother, slowly making his way down the stairs. He walked beside Rayne, giving her a pitiful look.

"Draco…" She whispered, shaking her head gently.

"Draco" Narcissa called again.

Reluctantly, Draco walked across the courtyard towards the other side. Rayne winced, closing her eyes then watched him. Voldemort opened his arms, hugging Draco awkwardly.

"Ah. Well done, Draco…Well done…" He smiled.

Draco silently made his way to his parents, avoiding his father's hand. He turned, watching his fellow students.

"There is at least one other that needs to step forward and come to her real family" Voldemort scanned the crowd.

Rayne's heart skipped a beat as Voldemort's eyes landed on her.

"Ah, Rayne. You have grown up beautifully" He smiled, a sinister twist of his face that churned Rayne's insides. "Come, stand with your real family"

He opened his arms again. Rayne shook her head.

"I am with my real family" Rayne gestured behind her.

"Ah, yes…the blood traitors" Voldemort gazed at the Weasleys. "They have lead you astray, my child. You must learn…"

Voldemort raised his wand, before anyone could react Rayne crumbled to her knees. Her palms slammed against the stone ground, screams escaping from her mouth as every nerve in her body shot with pain. She collapsed against the ground, wriggling across the rocks as her body convulsed. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Only a dull ache through her body remained. Bill was over her, gripping her and pulled her to her knees again. He held her against his chest, Rayne's eyes slowly focused back on Voldemort.

"Join your family, Lestrange!" Voldemort bellowed.

She could hear Bellatrix's laughter somewhere to the left of her. She pushed away from Bill, glaring to the man that stood before her.

"I'm already with my family!" She yelled.

Voldemort sneered, waving his wand. The nerves in her body shot to life again as she screamed, thrashing.

"You are the daughter of my best death eater! You were trained since the day you ever born to be a death eater! You will stop this defiance. In time, you will learn to follow me!" Voldemort waved his wand again.

The pain suddenly stopped. Rayne felt herself go into a trance like state. She had none of her former worries or anxieties. She couldn't understand the horrified faces around her. She slowly stood, looking around then forward to where Voldemort stood. This seemed familiar to her, so very familiar. Then, it hit her. He was using the Imperious Curse on her. Instantly she started fighting it, her movements becoming jerky.

"Show your loyalty to me, Rayne!" She heard Voldemort say. "Kill the Weasleys…"

Rayne's feet seemed to turn on their own, the hand on her wand tightened around it. She starred at the faces of the Weasleys. They stared back at her. Bill watched her, raising his hands.

"Rayne. Fight this" He whispered.

Rayne slowly lifted her wand, pointing it towards Bill. She was fighting, trying to break free.

"Bi…ll" She choked out, her arm seizing. "Kill…me…"

"I can't do that Rayne, fight it!" He yelled.

Rayne slowly shook her head, her arm began to tremble.

"Don't let me do this…don't let me live through killing one of you" Rayne felt tears streaking down her cheeks, she fought to lower her arm. "Kill me before I end up killing you!"

Rayne heaved in a breath, straining against the curse. Struggling to break its iron hold. Slowly, one finger at a time, she slackened her grasp enough to drop her wand. She turned away from them, glaring back to where Voldemort stood. She panted as he sneered at her.

"Pick up your wand, now!" He commanded.

Rayne dropped to her knees, her arm reaching out towards her wand. She grasped her wrist with her other hand, stopping herself.

"N-NO!" She screamed, glaring back to Voldemort.

Past him, she saw Draco. He stared at her with wide eyes, horror written on his face. She fought against the curse harder now, struggling against her invisible bonds. She heard a loud thud off to her right, followed by gasps of surprise. She looked over, watching with wide eyes as Harry stood. He was alive. Her curse broke. Time seemed to stand still, no one moved or said anything. They just gaped.

"Potter!"

Rayne heard Draco's voice. She looked over as Draco sprinted across the courtyard, throwing Harry his wand. Voldemort watched in astonishment, then looked back as some death eaters began dissapparating away. Draco caught Rayne by her shoulders, hoisting her to her feet. Bill scooped up her wand, looking back as Harry ran from Voldemort's attacks towards the castle.

"Everyone inside, hurry!" McGonagall cried.

"What are you waiting for?! Attack!" She heard Bellatrix bellow.

Draco hurried her into the castle, Bill close behind as he and Kingsley shot barriers. The death eaters charged forward, Voldemort leading the pack. He broke through the barriers, his and his snake dissapparating into the castle. Death eaters charged into the great hall, spells flying in every direction. Bill handed Rayne her wand back, Rayne blocking a spell aimed at them. She kept a hold onto Draco, shielding him as other curses flew at them.

"Draco, stay close to me" Rayne shoved him behind herself as she began dueling with two death eaters.

Arthur and George shot spells at the death eaters, blasting them back as they landed on the ground. Ginny shot at another as he fell to the ground. Fred and Bill took down another as Molly blocked an oncoming spell. Rayne turned in time to block a killing curse, her hair flew back. Her heart hammered in her chest, knowing she was only an inch away from death. She looked to Bellatrix as the woman grinned and giggled at her.

"Naughty blood traitors deserve punishment" She said in a sing-song voice.

As Rayne was about to raise her wand, a hand shoved her back into Draco. Molly stepped in front of her, raising her wand at Bellatrix.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" She yelled.

Bellatrix laughed. "Your daughter?" She asked.

Molly fired a spell at her, catching the witch off guard. Molly flattered, backing up as Bellatrix started firing spells at her. Molly blocked them, stumbling over herself. Bellatrix stopped to laugh at her, Molly taking the opportunity to compose herself. Molly started hurling spells back at the witch, Bellatrix now stumbling over trying to keep up. Molly fired a spell, striking her in the chest as she gasped and froze in midair. Molly reeled back, lobbing another spell as Bellatrix burst into black dust. Molly stood triumphant, looking back to her family. Rayne smiled, racing to her and embraced her.

"Thanks Mum" She whispered.

Molly kissed her forehead, patting her shoulder as they both got back to fighting. Hogwarts already weakened defenses seemed to be bowing to the death eaters. Rayne was afraid that the death eaters would claim victory over them.

She heard the distant rumbling of footsteps again, suddenly the doors burst open. Centaurs lead the group of reinforcements, behind them were the residents of Hogsmeade and many of the family and friends of the students. Even house-elves swarmed from the kitchens and started hacking at the legs of death eaters. Rayne saw Charlie and Yona make their way to them, shielding her from a spell.

"Hiya, Rae. Good to see you still standing" Yona smiled.

Charlie grinned at her, turning his attention back to the death eaters. With the reinforcements, it breathed new life into those already fighting. Soon, all their opponents fell. Many started restraining the living death eaters, binding them and throwing them in a smaller room to await their fate in Azkaban. Everyone's eyes lifted to the windows and holes in the great hall, the sun breaking free of the overcast and rays of light shining down on them. When Harry appeared in the doorway of the hall, they all knew that they had won. Voldemort was dead. Cheers rang out as the crowd surged around Harry. McGonagall shooed them off, yelling to give him his space.

They set about healing the wounded and comforting each other. Rayne looked over to Draco standing off to the side, she smiled and walked to him. She held her hand out to him.

"Come on, Draco" Rayne gestured him.

He looked to her, taking her hand and hesitated. He followed after her as she walked back over to the Weasley's. They looked over to him, there was silence. Molly stood, walking to him then threw her arms around him. He tensed, slowly relaxing until he returned her hug. She led him to a bench, sitting him down. Fred clapped him on the back, smiling slightly. Rayne watched them, smiling as Bill wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He looked back, nudging her as she turned her head. Narcissa and Lucius stood in the hall, looking around like they weren't sure if they belonged there. Rayne waved them over, Narcissa quickly crossing the hall. Lucius was slower, looking about the hall. Draco stood as Narcissa embraced him tightly. Rayne watched them, smiling and leaned her head against Bill's shoulder.


End file.
